Song to the Siren  Prologue
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: Mello has an idealistic life. The Family support him, he's doing well at school, and his best friends are the core of his existence. They're a strong trio, the three of them. But what happens when A and BB begin to crumble under repeated violent assaults?
1. Chapter 1

**AuthorNote! – I DONT OWN DEATHNOTE OR THE OBVIOUS CHARACTERS. I do, however, own Derrick. I'm aware I might've misspelled Skyar's name – I think it's an 'e', not an 'a'... you'll just have to live with this (: This first chap is pretty long, but OPINIONS ARE GOOD! So any advice or anything would be great (: I plan on this being a multi chaptered fic anyhoo, with possibly another fic as a sequel to this...**

**Meh, on with the fic!**

**Mello's POV.**

My eyes slam open due to the _something_ that had apparently woken me, staring wide eyed at the first thing I see. A face. In shock, I reach to my right with a swift movement and grab the weapon that I kept down the right side of my bed. The baseball bat flies at the intruder with a strong blow from me, but a stronger hand catches it with ease. In the two seconds that the act had occurred in, I had registered the large and intruding face as Rod's.

"Get up. You have an hour. I'll be outside" He snatched the baseball bat from my hands, tossed it across the room and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Apart from the intrusion, it began as a normal day, to be perfectly cliché. I woke up in my silk duvet-covered, four-poster-double-bed in my overly large quite gothic-looking room with ease, quite content with both my sleeping length and, barely, my waking time (it was seven o'clock and I'm not a late sleeper). So all appears well.

I eye the white ceiling for a moment, thinking of the plan for the day. Damned if I actually knew. Nobody tells me anything unless its five minutes before I actually do it. None-the-less, I get out of the comfortable bed and press the button on my bedside table automatically. The curtains split slowly with a slight and barely audible hum, letting in the September morning sunlight. I bet anything its cold out there. I glance out the ceiling-to-floor windows that spread across the whole of one wall and check out the view. It's a good one, it's mostly city-scape, but there's a fairly good view of the park in the distance. I always make a mental note to go there, but the day always flies by before I even think about it again. Stretching, I flex the muscles of my (so vainly) toned stomach and sigh with content. Washed, dressed, breakfast, find Rod. That would do for the next hour. Nodding, I pick out my clothing attire for the day (my usual leather pants, top and boots, reassure myself that my rosary is still around my neck and hasn't been stolen overnight, and make my way to the bathroom for a shower.

Half an hour later I'm out, dried, washed and dressed. I briefly wonder how long it'll take me to find Rod in this place (he's always nowhere and everywhere), but he's waiting outside my door as I exit my room, just finalising a call. He gives me a nod, still talking on the phone, and indicated for me to follow. I do with a slight shrug, double checking my bedroom door is locked before I move ahead. He doesn't say goodbye to the caller and hangs up, pocketing his phone and handing me a pair of sunglasses. Rod is practically my guardian. He and (I shudder and scowl as I say-) Misa, are the only resemblance to a family that I have, aside from my short two years in England which I spent at Wammy's School for the Gifted, where I ended up with a non-biological grandfather; that story can be saved for later. Rod has brought me up since I was too small to remember, he knew my dad but both my parents died before I reached the age of two.

Rod has brought me up in a _privileged _lifestyle all of my life, which I am rather grateful for. Apparently, it doesn't change my _attitude._ He doesn't have an issue with that though because he says it reminds him of my dad, also his best friend, and as long as it's _controlled_, we have an understanding. I'm seventeen now, almost eighteen in a few months, and that's when the fun begins. See, Rod isn't _normal._ To anyone and everyone else, he's a wealthy business man that owns one of the major media companies in the city and has led an almost-perfect life, even adopting two kids of his own accord, and raising them as his own. He's got control of the media from television programmes, broadcasts, magazines, newspapers; he's a "brilliant guy!". Despite his media portrayal, he owns the company but has nothing to do with it. The media (or anyone other than his workers – who are _carefully_ employed) doesn't know this. It is actually run by Halle Lidner, unless anything formal arises, to which Rod will take the lead for a while. It's all a cover-story. An act. And up until the age of thirteen, I believed it.

On my thirteenth birthday, I got cake, presents, hills of chocolate, and a letter. The letter was from my dad, Rod's best friend, written about five months before he and my mother died. Rod was instructed to give it to me when I turned thirteen; and as told, he had. I read it, wasn't _entirely_ shocked, but...I felt slightly betrayed. I knew Rod wasn't my dad, even though he acted like it sometimes. I knew that the 'company' he owned was partially owned by Halle Lidner, and that he had a small 'job' somewhere else too. But at thirteen, it didn't bother me. When I read the letter, it suddenly _did._ Misa is two years older than me; fifteen at the time. She found out about all _this _by accident, but found it 'cool' and vowed to say nothing. The letter my dad had given me explained _everything_. My dad was a member of the Mafia, working closely with Rod, Skyer, Roy and Snydar – people who up until that point, I had deemed 'close associates' of Rod. Now, I was a smart kid, smarter than maybe I should have been at that age. Ever since Rod had taken me in, I knew there was something off. But because he'd practically saved me and raised me, I wasn't about to complain. Besides, I respected his privacy as he did mine. Though, once I received and read the letter about the Mafia, and Rod now being its current _leader_, it took a little longer to comprehend.

By birthday wasn't ruined though. I had cake, parties, a little to drink, and media coverage from mid-day onwards. The letter was given in the morning, and Rod didn't have to tell me not to say anything; I already knew better. It took a few days until I was ready to talk about it, but Rod accepted it so calmly that I thought he would've waited my whole life if it took that long. It was a thoughtful few days too, Misa left me alone – none of her playful banter or teasing, in fact, she was probably nicer than she'd ever been. When I was ready to talk, Rod listened. The letter my dad had wrote explained that when I was thirteen, I was to start "understanding" and "training" – only if I wanted to- and that Rod would be there "every step of the way". I asked Rod to interpret everything he meant, which basically translates to: "At fourteen, you are to co-run the mafia with Rod. At eighteen, take over with Rod as _your _co-worker". It sounded exciting, thrilling, like something out of a movie. So at that age, even after Rod asked me "You're sure you know what you're signing up for?" I still said yes. I don't regret it. It's been three years since then, now I'm seventeen it's no different. Not much has changed. Both myself and Misa went to a private school; I'm still in one, Misa is partially at University. Rod had taught us that image was important, so we behaved, did well, excelled and took extra classes. Misa used her looks to her advantage and started modelling, as well as having her own magazine column. She basked in the light of the media, the attention and the popularity, she had no problem getting what she wanted and she's always been that way. She keeps trying to get me to model too, but as I keep explaining to her, I'd just be "Misa's younger brother following in Misa's perfect footsteps". I think not. Especially with the scar I'd been branded with due to the fire incident of my kidnapping – that's a different story and completely irrelevant at this point.

Rod inspired me to do something useful with my life, but as to _what_, I didn't know yet. I didn't want to be in the media industry like Misa, Rod said I got that from my dad too. He hated the media apparently. But I didn't want to wholly by involved with just the Mafia; I wanted _options. _None-the-less, "image is important" and I had yet to create one for myself. Rod told me it was OK, I was only seventeen, but my counter attack was always that Misa had her career off by the time she was seventeen. Still, he reassured me all the time it was OK, even though I felt it wasn' only thing that really stood out to me was my two year scholarship to Wammy's School for the Gifted and Talented in England, where I adopted (and kept) the accent and gained a degree in psychology just after my sixteenth birthday. But even that seemed pathetic at times.

Still, I was led down the corridor by Rod, taking the sunglasses from his fingers and placing them over my eyes. He stops me at the top of the stairs and turns to me. I grin.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask, arms folding over my chest. One of the servants come over and pass something to me, my coat, and leaves hurriedly. "We're going out?" I ask Rod.

"You have school, remember?" What?

"Summer's over already? Damn..." I shrug with a frown, swinging on my coat and moving down the stairs step by step.

"You seriously didn't remember? I thought you would've heard; Misa's been raving about seeing her friends for the past week" Rod comments, giving me a side long glance. "It's not like you to forget school" I shrug.

"I guess I got caught up helping Rod and Skyer with their thing" 'Thing' became our term for 'Mafia work'. Rod nods, but sighs slowly.

"You agreed it wouldn't affect your schoolwork"

"It hasn't!" I defend myself. "Schoolwork hasn't even started yet!" Rod chuckles. "I like school " I mumble. "Besides...I'm a senior now! High school is almost done! Though... it means I have to see that _twat _again" I shudder. "I could live without seeing him again"

"Mello, about that..." I frown and search my pockets for chocolate.

"Nope" I tell him, knowing he'll bring _that_ up. On the last day of school, before summer, I'd pummelled Derrick (aka. Twat) to a bloody mess. There wasn't really a reason, other than the fact he thinks it's OK to write offensive comments on my locker, on my desk, as well as framing me for vandalising school property when I _clearly _didn't. As much as I'd protested, he's the Teachers Pet, and I'm not much of an obedient kid, despite having the brains to pass all of them in tests and rank the highest on the leader-boards. It would only make things worse by repeatedly harming Derrick throughout the year, so when he scratched the side of My Lovely with his keys on the last day of term, I gave him a wake-up call. I'd gone all the summer holidays without Rod saying anything, even Misa said nothing, so the topic was presumably forgotten. But I knew by Rod's tone it was _far_ from forgotten.

"Mello-"

"I don't want to hear it" I frown again. There's no chocolate in my pockets. "I know it was wrong, k?" Hopefully that'll satisfy him.

"That's all you're going to say?" Rod asks. He turns to me and I nod definitely. He shrugs and continues down the stairs.

"Fine" He sighs. "Mello"

"Uh huh" He hands me a chocolate bar as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, moving into the open living room and taking his own jacket from the back of the sofa. As for the chocolate, I take it, open it, snap it and eat a chunk of it within seconds. He mumbles something about failing to encourage me to have a better breakfast and sighs as he zips up his coat. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Misa bounces down the open stairwell with her heels clacking behind her, giving me a bright look before flailing her arms around my shoulders upon impact. Then, I'm drowning in her scented perfume whilst eating my chocolate; it's not a good mix.

"Awwh, you poor thing!" She coo's, patting my head then flicking the ends of my hair.

"Misa-" Rod sighs, taking her shoulder and moving her away from me.

"You'll be okay though" She tells me. Her laced hand reaches back to my head, giving it a final pat before skipping backwards and grinning at me. "Just take it easy and don't get worked up!"

"Misa-" Rod interrupts her again.

"Pleaseee don't do anything stupid" She continues, placing her finger on her lip. "It could be a lot worse"

"Misa!" She grins as Rod flicks her ear.

"Owwww" Her grin falters as the tingly pain sets in. "Awh, Rod, there was no need for that" She waves him away and grabs my arm. "Mellooooo" She blinks up at me. Her make-up is perfect (to be expected), her clothing today consisting of a short lacy skirt and a simple black top. Jewellery overdone. Nail varnish is pristine (I like the colour but don't say anything about it). Along with her black attire, the red leg warmers fitting in such a Misa-way with her black dolly-heels tell me she's _not _going to university today. "Enjoy your day, okay?" She flashes me a 'peace' sign, releases my arm and bounces away.

"She's not going to Uni?" Rod shakes his head.

"She's working all day" I shrug, slightly miffed that she gets such lenient working hours. Rod walks me to the garage off the kitchen and I habitually zip up my leather coat, check my boots and head towards My Lovely. "Nuh-uh. Limo" Rod grabs my shoulder and steers me towards the awaiting elongated black mobile and away from my bike.

"Seriously?" I question.

"Yeah, the bikes broken. It's getting repaired today, so you're taking the limo"

"But I didn't break it" I growl. The key-scratch was fixed within the week; I refused to let Her suffer that long. "It was fine when I left it" He smirks like he does when he has an evil plan, practically shoving me in the limo before getting in himself. "What did you do to my bike?" He doesn't answer. "Rod, there's spare bikes for that reason! I refuse to take the limo!" I slide over the seats and attempt to get out the other side. Rod grabs the hood of my coat and launches me backwards. "What the fuck!" I yell. Misa suddenly gets in too, brushing her skirt down and flicking her hair back.

"Awh, Mels" She pulls a sad face, and I'm suddenly aware that something isn't right. "It's not that bad"

"_What's _not that bad?" I seethe. "Rod!" I turn sharply to him, his face completely blank. The doors of the limo lock and we're rolling out of the garage. "What is this?"

"Recalling the events that happened on the last day of term-" Rod began.

"Like, you beating up that poor, brainy kid Derrick" Misa translates. I glare. Derrick was in no way 'poor' or 'brainy'. I surpass him every month and Misa _never_ calls me brainy.

"Yes..._that_... The Principal has talked the events over with Derrick, his guardian and myself—the fact you weren't willing to talk about it all summer meant I left your opinions out of this" He added. "But talking the events over, we came upon the decision that your privileges should be taken away"

"What?"

"Starting with your bike; as that was the offending item that began this whole ordeal" More like offend_ed!_

"NO!" Horrified, I grab his arm. He's stronger and I know it, I'm desperate, distraught and angry, and he knows it. "Fuck, take the allowance, but not the bike!" She's the only thing I actually love for Christ's sake!

"Language Mello!" Misa scolds me, pointing her finger at me, then turning to Rod. "Why the bike? Why not...his chocolate?"

"You!" I attempt to kick her legs, but Rod holds me back. "You are no help what-so-ever!" She grins.

"No. It's been agreed. Mello will have no access to his bike for as long as Derrick and his guardian see fit. This is merely taking away something of his entertainment-"

"It wasn't Her fault! Derrick assaulted Her! Its _his_ fault" I shoot back. "She doesn't deserve to be unused!" I screech.

"On top of this, Mello, you will also participate in the school's anger management group, see a councillor at least once a week, and attend some form of martial arts"

"But I-"

"You already know Kendo, Karate, and Kung-Fu, there is however a Taekwondo session after school every Thursday. You will be attending that for the remainder of the year"

"I already know Taekwondo!" I grip my hair and slam my eyes shut. How the hell did this day get bad!

"Yeah, but you're not as good as Misa-Misa!" Misa giggles, and I mean _giggles_ before sighing. "Mello is certainly weaker in that area" She agrees.

"Which is why you'll be doing that instead. If your attitude towards this _Derrick_ hasn't changed within the next few months, then you'll be transferring schools" Rod finishes.

"You can't do that" I breathe, eyes wide. Misa actually looks shocked, turning to Rod with a gasp. She's echoes me with a-

"You can't do that!" Rod shrugs.

"I didn't decide that. The Principal did. If your attitude doesn't change to suit the school, then you're out"

"Fuck this" I hiss.

"Mello, it's only one more year" I nod in agreement, but glare.

"Did I tell you what he wrote on my desk; my locker?" Rod frowns, trying to remember.

"You didn't tell Misa" She perks up, looking quite interested (considering this is Misa). Rod looks up and silently encourages me to tell him.

"Fag" Misa gasps. "Whore" Twice. "Freak" Misa's hand flies to the left side of her face, where – if she were me – the ferocious burn would be. "Faggot and Queer too" Rod face flicks between something of anger, regret and apology. "Didn't think that maybe he _deserved _what I did" I shrug. "Because, y'know, he can _do _that and he can _vandalise _my bike but no – I can't touch him"

"You should have said something" Rod sighs.

"It wouldn't have mattered; and there's no point. It's the fact that you all flew to the defence of him; not me" The rest of the journey was spent in silence until I was dropped off ten minutes later. "You're to report to The Principals office as soon as you can" Rod tells me.

"Whatever" Is my leaving comment. I get out of the limo as I had been taught (not like a total klutz) and slam the door shut myself. Misa waves goodbye out of the window, Rod looking slightly irritated but cool (in the glasses) next to her. The window winds up and they're gone. I check I have my bag, readjust my sun-glasses and stride towards the main office.

It was the first day of term, and already my day started to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

"I trust your guardian has told you of the changes you are to undergo for these next few months?" I nod at the burly man behind the desk, not trusting my vocals to _not_ produce something as clean-cut as 'yes'. "Would you tell me them?" Eugh.

"No bike. Attend Taekwondo, see a councillor and attend an anger..." I mumbled it away; I don't have anger issues!

"Great" He writes something down and smiles that chilling smile he has. "Anything you would like to ask?" I shake my head. "So you agree with the measures your guardian has taken?" I almost nod, but the bike issue's still bothering me. I shake my head.

"Why the bike?" I ask. "She had nothing to do with it" The Principal smiles a little, leaning forwards.

"It's only temporary Mello, there's no need to over react" Over react? My baby had been taken away from me! "It was decided as a compromise, an act of ... truce from Derrick I suppose – an eye for an eye – that and-"

"He couldn't beat me up if he was in his thirties, the twat, no wonder he went for the bike"I lean backwards, my arms folded rebelliously over my chest.

"That was his guardians point. Mello, you do understand that you _hurt_ Derrick?" Of course I did. "He was hospitalised for three days...did you know that?" That, I did not. But he deserved it for all the crap I put up with from him throughout the year.

"Seriously?" I'm almost shocked. "He must be pretty damn weak then" I mumble to myself.

"Mello, try and understand this" _I am! _"You hurt Derrick, and in turn, it only seemed fair that he could hurt you back. Because he was unable to physically do this – and it's not recommended by the school or law - he – quite smartly – did the next best thing"

"_He _chose to take away my bike?"

"It's only fair. Take it into consideration" _I want to go home._ "Now, I've rearranged your timetable so you don't have so many classes with Derrick, that way we can avoid conflict. There are two or three I haven't managed to change... so I'm expecting you to be civil with each other during these periods" I nod gruffly. "Good" He hands me two pieces of paper. "This is your timetable" He hands it to me and I take it off him. "This, you have to sign"

"What is it?" He places it on the table and passes me a pen.

"It's just to say that you've been told everything you need to; school policies and such" I skim-read it quickly before signing my name at the bottom and sliding it back to him. "Thank you" He puts it aside and leans back. "So, despite the bad start, are you looking forward to your final year here, Mello?" I nod.

"Always" Giving him by best and honest smile, I stand up and pick up my bag, grabbing my timetable from the table and heading towards the door.

"Ah, then, enjoy your day Mello" I smile to myself a little. _I might just do that, sir. _"Hopefully, if all goes well, you won't be coming back to this office any time soon"

"Let's hope so sir" _I sure as hell did __**not**__want to get kicked out. Not in my final year _"Bye Sir" I leave him be and head towards the main hall with a sigh. I had ten minutes before lessons began. I opened up my folded timetable and see what I have first. English. Eugh. I make a mental note of the room number and fold it back up, putting it in the pocket of my coat before glancing around the main hall for –

"Mello! You actually came back!" Being jumped on wasn't the best thing in the world, especially first thing in the morning, however the bone-thin and feather-light frame that had caught me was only recognisable as A's. Nobody else had the nerve to do that. A is an exception. He releases me and stumbles back a little, his balance tottering. Pale, as usual.

"Good morning A, how are you?" He's timid and shy around most people, my complete opposite, but we get on well and he's one of my many but also few friends. He doesn't judge; I like that about him.

"I'm doing great thanks!" He smiles.

"He's lying" A low and very monotonous voice appears seemingly out of nowhere. Beside A pop's up BB, his hair unbrushed and unruly (no matter how many brushes I buy him for birthdays and Christmases, he never uses them), his eyes a mystifying red. "Good morning Mello" I grin.

"Nice to see you too, B" He nods and then pokes A.

"Did he fool you?" He asks me, but A answers.

"No, I didn't" A counters, turning to B. "He asked and I replied honestly"

"Sure. Mmm hmm" BB nods. "Yup. K"

"B!" Their usual playful bickering makes me smile; it's nice and familiar. A sighs, giving up and folding his bony arms across his skeletal body. "You are mean B, I don't know why you're still here" BB smirks then laughs, scaring a few passers-by.

"I'm here because I'm smart. As are you. Just not...socially...or...healthily" I allow myself to grin at this.

"A, if BB was gone, what would you do in your free time? Hmm?" I ask, knowingly raising my eyebrows and giving him my best knowing look. They were always teasing each other flirtatiously, they were hopelessly in love, true to the cliché.

"I'd find him and then kill him"

"You can try A; you can try" BB looks at A carefully, his attitude completely changed. "You wouldn't kill me, would you A?" A suddenly looks alarmed, turning to B and gripping two fists-full of BB's jet black shaggy hair not roughly, but gently. I think it was more to get BB to actually _see_ A rather than just look at him. A was very particular about being seen, especially by BB. BB is seemingly content with the action though.

"I'd kill myself before I'd kill you" A whispers. BB smiles and kisses A's forehead, turning to me. A releases BB's hair and rids himself of some invisible dirt that has contaminated his clothing before sighing and becoming his introverted self. BB grins madly at me, then takes A's hand in his own before raising it a little and making a point.

"It seems, over the entirety of the summer holidays, myself and A have become much more... _attached_"

"BB" A grumbles, quickly looking around for anyone that might see. Despite his nerves, they don't release their hands.

"Yes. Quite attached" BB continues. "In fact, I think A became quite partial to my _bed"_

"BB stop it" A hisses, quickly slapping the broodier teen on the shoulder with his free hand. I grin and turn just as the bell goes to remind the students that classes were about to start.

"I'm happy for you two, really"

"Really?" A had been nervous about sleeping with BB for the two years they'd been together. BB had been unusually patient, but it seemed that over the summer, things had finally progressed.

"I said it, didn't i?" I laugh.

"And he can say what he wants A, he has his own mouth just as you have...yours" BB reaches up and touches A's lips, who quickly shakes his head and readjusts his bag, shaking away BB's hand and mumbling something about being late before hurrying away. "He's still getting used to the idea; he thinks now that everything is much more..._sexual_" BB tells me, still watching A's retreating back.

"He's just shy; you know that" I tell BB. He nods. "What do you have first?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm with A. We'll see you at break. Goodbye Mello" I didn't know if BB was with A or not, but it didn't bother me too much. Whether BB was _supposed _to be with A wasn't the issue. The Principal should know by now that it doesn't matter where he puts BB and A because they'd still be in the same classes at the end of the day. They were just like that.

"See you later" I give him a quick wave and disappear to my English class. There was no Derrick, thank God, and Ms. Rem was one of the better and more _lenient_ teachers of the school, so it was a good start to the day actually.


	3. Chapter 3

As it's the first day back and some people have changed classes and such, Ms. Rem has been instructed, like all teachers, to have 'icebreaker' sessions for the first lesson. Which meant various group activities and standing up and telling strangers personal details about yourselves. It sucks.

None the less it was the only way, Ms. Rem said so, that you would get marked as 'present' for the lesson. So, when it eventually comes to my turn, after ignoring all the other people's random pieces of information, I stand up and proclaimed that:

"My name is Mello, I like chocolate and I have an adopted sister called Misa" before sitting back down in a huff. Most of the class was still the same, a few had been transferred around, but it was still pretty much my same English class. Minus Derrick of course. Maybe he got put with people he doesn't know... I inwardly grin at the thought and don't feel bad for him. I doubt he'd actually try and make friends anyway, he's as introverted as A! Anyway, there's a few people I don't know in my class now, so when I hear some unfamiliar names, I turn to watch as they give away stupid details about themselves. I couldn't care less in all honesty. There's a weird girl called Miranda, she was small for her age and had five dogs. I bet you they sleep in her bed. Eugh. There's another girl called Sandi, who loves art and doesn't like any beverage other than water. There's a freaky guy that wants to be an astronaut and goes around calling people "Buzz" – eugh, he was the last anyway, so the 'telling strangers personal details about yourselves' is over with, and onto the group activities. I was so tempted to walk out, but I refrained. I had to _behave. _God, help me. I pulled out my phone and texted BB. I would've texted A, but I knew for a _fact_ he had his phone on mute/silent during classes. BB, for _weird _and slightly _sexual_ reasons, had his phone on silent/vibrate. My message would reach him for sure.

"_Set the fire alarm off. Do something. Plz! M."_

Meh. I waited as if the fire alarm would go off within seconds, but it didn't. Fuck. I get put into a group, courtesy of Ms. Rem. Just as she's about to explain what to do, the fire alarm does in fact go off. In an ecstatic frenzy, feigning the horrors of a real fire, the student's race out of the room with giggled laughter and screams, heading for the court yard outside. I walk there, following the crowd to the nearest exit. On the way, I bump into A.

"Hey. You're lacking your attachment" A smiles a little.

"He had to go in a different direction so that the teachers wouldn't notice it was him" A tells me. I nod and laugh. "This is your entire fault Melly" A tuts at me. I ignore the nick-name and shrug.

"They were making us do _ice-breakers_. How can it get any more boring?" A nods in agreement, his eyes dull. "You ok?" I ask for the second time that day. He nods some more. "Suuuure?" He shrugs.

"I wonder if BB got caught" I laugh loudly and A chuckles nervously beside me.

"Naahh" I wave hand. "He's smarter than that" A nods in full agreement, his eyes suddenly lighting up. Two black-cotton-covered arms are wrapped around him from behind, a shaggy head leaning on his shoulder.

"Who's smarter than that?" He mumbles. A blushed madly, covering his face with his hands.

"We were saying that you're smart enough not to get caught" I tell BB. "A was just worried that he might not see you for the rest of the day" A shakes his head in his hands in disbelief. It was funny teasing him sometimes, but with A, you had to be careful. He really was quite delicate.

"Yes, that would be a shame. No more of that _thing _that you do" A's head pops out of his hands, horrified. "You know, that _thing_" A removes BB's hands from around his waist and turns around in shock, holding up the people behind them. "You better keep moving" BB whispers, loud enough for both me and A to hear. "No?" A's staring him down with utter embarrassment I see, but BB is unaffected. "Hm" With a swift movement, BB launches A over and onto his shoulder and continues shuffling onwards. A, horrified and completely embarrassed, continues to hit BB's back as they move, kicking his legs in the air. I laugh for a few seconds, but then A starts panicking. Shit.

"BB, put him down"

"Hm?" The thing with BB is that he's not too good with indirect emotions; it's one of the things he loves about A. If they want to understand each other, they'll _look_ at each other _directly. _One, so that A is _seen_, and two, so that B can _directly _see A's emotions. Whilst A is over BB's shoulder, no _direct seeing _is going to occur.

"Seriously, BB, put him down" I reach to help A off BB's shoulder, a few of the people behind us getting irritated.

"Lemmee' get us out the door" BB huffs, continuing through the door and outside into the yard, at which he allows me to help A down. Pink in the face, shaking all over and definitely not a happy camper, A allows himself a small tantrum:

"You, don't you ever do that again! W-why do that? I'm perfectly fine walking, i-I have legs! See!" He points to them. "Don't do that again!" He whacks BB over the head, just as Roger – the vice head-teacher – comes out of the door.

"A!" He comes over and myself and BB stand in front of A protectively. If there was one thing A couldn't handle well it was a scolding. "You know the rules about violence; I see Mello has been affecting you somewhat"

"What?" I screech.

"Sir, it was entirely my fault" BB confesses, his voice completely monotone. "It was due to my actions that A got mad. It's fine. There is no need for yelling or punishment. Please, continue on your way" After staring at the scary teen for a further three seconds, Roger carries on and leaves us. BB turns back to A. "Now, where were we?" I smile a little at B's switchy-personality, but my face turned horrified when A suddenly collapses on the pavement. "Perhaps A should take up drama. He has a delicate flare for the dramatic, wouldn't you say so, Mells?" BB leans down and scoops up the stick-of-a-boy, carrying him bridal style to the lines in the court-yard. We are placed in alphabetical order of our class year group, being 'K', I'm somewhere near the end of the line. Being B, he was somewhere near the top with A (as always). I can see Derrick somewhere else in the line, but I don't linger on his freaky self for long.

The fire alarm took a whole half an hour out of our first lesson, to which there wasn't much point in going back to it. Mr Wammy declared this, and gave us an elongated break with which to 'mingle'. Ha. I went to find BB and, a now fully conscious, A, who happened to be peacefully holding hands, albeit quite hidden, but 'together' none the less.

"Well done BB" I pat his shoulder. "You made my morning oh so interesting" He gives me a creepy smile.

"I can make it more interesting if you want" I decline the offer, not liking how it sounded. A chuckles softly, leaning his head slightly on BB's arm. I'm about to ask if he's ok –

"I'm fine Melly. A-OK" I nod then frown.

"Enough with the nicknames" A blushes and looks away; BB chuckles.

"What shall we do, guys?" A pipes up. "We have a whole forty five minutes to kill"

"Kill? Hmmm..."

"Not _really_ BB" A smiles softly and heads over to the tree with the benches. Our usual place. BB follows close behind, but next to me.

"_It_ is in our maths class" BB tells me. "Stupid thing sits right in front of A. They actually _talked_ too" I assume he's talking about Derrick.

"You didn't sit next to A?" I ask stupidly. It's stupid because BB _would _sit next to A; if there wasn't a seat he'd simply make them _move._

"Oh, I did. But _that twat _still talked to A. I might have to find a game to play with him"

"Did A talk back?" BB nodded, then shrugged.

"Occasionally. Still jittery though" I nod and sigh. "I worry that Derrick might round on A like he did with you" BB frowns in momentary anger, his lip curling into a snarl. "The moment he so much as touches A wrongly, he's dead" His face returns to something resembling BB's normality, and he continues. "I think that's just A's character, being small and timid, poor rabbit" I frown at his comment, slightly worried for A's safety for a moment, before BB frowns and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Mello?" I reply with a casual 'yeah'. "Does A look OK to you?" BB's voice is slightly lower than normal, his eyes dangerously glaring at, what I first think, is A. My mind automatically thinks BB is asking if I think A looks good, as in physically (I think), its confusing when its BB, but as I follow his gaze, I realise that A is surrounded by a few confident looking guys, the whole scene being watched by none other than Derrick in the corner of the court yard, away from sight and suspicion..

"No; I don't think he's ok" I dive for A just as one of them reaches for his shirt, but I'm too late. In my haste to reach A, I forget about _planning_, and I'm shoved backwards and punched to the ground as A is ganged up on. BB flies past me, diving at my attacker (and not bothering to help me up) before facing all of A's bullies.

"I hear your not too good with confrontation" One sneers, jabbing a poke at the startled-looking A. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Completely helpless.

"Yeah, you need your _boyfriend_ to come and save you" One laughs, gripping A's fair hair and throwing his head back. I gasp as I struggle to my feet. A movement like that could easily have snapped his neck. I dive blindly for one of them, sending them flying in minutes. I wasn't trained in martial arts for nothing. One whacks me from behind, over the head. It's then that I realise I may be a little rusty at this. BB actually growls and reaches for A, but he's held back.

"Yeah, your _boyfriend_" BB's advanced upon, but he's not reacting. "So you're a couple now eh? Not a cute couple; you're both freaky" The gang laughs. BB growls. A's on the verge of tears. "Yeah, a freaky couple. A _sick_ freaky couple" More laughter and BB lashes out. He breaks free of the arms and hands that are gripping him and dives for A. Unsuccessful, he's pushed to the ground and pinned there by heavy-footed shoes.

"Fuck" I hiss. A yells as they continue to hit him, over and over again with their sick homosexual remarks. Thrashing around isn't doing me any good-

"No, no Mello. We heard all about you and your _limitations"_ One sneers, kicking me in the gut.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to be fighting; you're behaviour is supposed to _improve_" Fuck this. I lash out, break free and smack two to the floor. Once down, I kick them a little more, and Kung-Fu the guys holding B down. Once he's up, I turn to help A. It's me and BB against seven of them; somehow, even with our skills I'm doubting myself. I still manage to detangle a battered A from the arms gripping him, managing to move him away and, eugh, towards Derrick. BB races to my side and scoops A up.

"I might just kill them" He mumbles, completely serious. I know with BB's instability that it's a possibility, so I surrender A's form to him and turn quickly to Derrick, who's grinning. "If you have anything to do with this, you're dead, understand?" BB scolds him, lowering A to the floor carefully. "Easy..." He murmurs. The fight returns, BB being pushed forwards and almost toppling over A. Moving A away had done nothing. I'm pulled back, but I manage to overpower them just as quick. BB's trying to move them away from A, I notice, so I try and do the same. It doesn't work as effectively. I manage to ground a couple of them, but one races from my grasp and dives at A. I turn back quickly to BB, who had the situation barely under control. He throws himself over A and kicks the attacker away; he was unconscious from then on. The others stop for a moment, looking at BB as though he was completely mad. (He was, but that's beside the point).

"You freak!" One yells, diving for him. I'm released and they all charge at BB.

"Fucking hell!" I groan. I'm kicked backwards and out of the fight; I can't help BB. I feel blood running down my face, and it slowly seeps into my mouth as I watch the fight in shock. BB was doing okay for now, but if he got _pushed_ _over, _his mental state might not stay stable. Five out of seven are now either unconscious or rolling in pain on the floor. The bullies stop and wait, everyone gathering their breaths before eventually dispersing once The Principal and the Deputy come up the yard. BB shuffles, obviously wounded, to A and crouches next to him. I notice Derrick has already disappeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Deputy scolds us. BB looks about to jump him and A's eyes are threatening to flood. "And you? Is it that hard, Mello? Really? One day..." The Principal pats the Deputy's shoulder and he steps aside.

"Lets get you all to the infirmary, get you better, and then you can join me in my office" He turns and strides off, leaving us trailing behind him like wounded dogs. I remember, when I stayed at Wammy's in England for two years, if I ever got told off, Wammy would be such a _granddad, _saying things like _- _"I'll have tea and cake ready for your arrival" -Scratch that, such an _English granddad. _

"This better not have been your fault Mello" The Deputy warns.

"Believe me, it's not" I smirk at him, unable to be more mad than I actually am. The Deputy sighs and follows on. I hope to _God _that they don't call Rod just yet. If they do, before I get a chance to explain my side of the story, I think Rod will resort to taking away my chocolate and banning me from seeing BB and A again. _Shit. _What if the Principal makes me leave? Oh for fucks sake, why don't I give up on education now!

"Mello – feel free to blame me. You getting kicked out would mean something of an apocalypse – so do whatever you can to remain here" BB smirks. "I'll see to it that you do, if you cant"

"Thanks BB" -B_ut it might not just be the school you'll have to convince... Rod isn't going to like this._


	4. Chapter 4

We reach the infirmary.

Myself and BB are sat on either side of A, all of us staring into space with a fed up look on our faces. I suppose it could be seen as comical, but none of us are laughing. BB has A's hand in his, but they're so close together I'm not sure even the nurses could see. Our feet are propped up on the chair that's supposed to be for visitors, but no'one would come to visit us. The chair was facing us, BB's legs on its left arm, mine on its right. A had his pulled up to his chest, his toes resting on the very edge of the seat.

"I'm sorry" I mumble, turning to A.

"It's not your fault" A smiles his delicately graceful smile. "I shouldn't have wandered away" He shrugs, saying it like he shouldn't be anywhere alone. Though, BB has often said that maybe he shouldn't.

"I shouldn't have asked BB to set off the fire alarm" I sigh and sit back on the bed, pulling my legs off the chair and sitting cross-legged. "If I hadn't, then the break wouldn't have been extended and they wouldn't have got to you"

"Then it is equally _my_ fault for agreeing to Mello's plan by setting off the alarm" BB counters. "If Mello is going to blame himself, then I am equally at fault"

"Nobody is at fault" A pipes up, smiling. "It doesn't matter" We hear BB mumble a quiet but audible "_it does"_ but say nothing more. When it came to A, as long as he was safe, nothing mattered, not even my arguments with Derrick. In order to keep A calm, the topic is left alone.

"OK, A, you're all good. How's your wrist?" The nurse pops up, clipboard in hand. She tenderly picks up A's wrist, all the while keeping an eye on BB, and examines it. "Does it hurt?"

"No" A smiles. BB moves a little and pokes a finger, hard, on the wrist bone. A squints, then chuckles softly.

"Liar" BB accuses him.

"Well it _is_ sprained. Here, this'll do for now. Come back tomorrow and we can get it checked on, OK?" She puts on a bandage around A's wrist and smiles. "What about the bruises and cuts? Are you in any pain?" A opens his mouth, thinks, then turns to BB. Whose _staring._ I smile a little.

"Just a bit" A settles on, turning to the nurse. She nods and produces a few pills.

"These should do for today and tomorrow. If you take them with any meals, they should be OK-"

"Should be?" BB leans forwards; the nurse jumps back. "What do you mean _should be_?"

"I mean that they're supposed to be taken with meals, so...if you don't take them with meals then they might not work as effectively" She babbles. BB seems ok with this and hops off the bed. The nurse moves over to me slightly, then coughs. BB helps A off the bed and they stand awkwardly together. I jump off the bed too. "So...yeah. Is that everything? Is there anything you want to ask me A?" A shakes his head. "Alright then, you better get going!"

The Principal's office is large and full of beach-wood furniture. He's already comfortable his red leather seat, playing with an eraser. Myself, BB and A step in cautiously.

The Principal looks up upon our entry. I realise I forgot to knock. "Sorry Sir, forgot to knock" He grunts none-the-less and points to the three seats laid out. A sits in the middle again, myself and BB either side of him. I think, by now, we do it habitually.

"So what do we do now, Sir?" A asks, smiling his usual radiant smile at the Principal.

"I would like your detailed story of what happened" He collects his chubby fingers together and leans forwards. "I thought it would be easier to keep you three together. BB you co-operate more when you're with A, and A, I know you're more confident with the pair of troublemakers with you" _You thought right there, Sir. _"So, we'll start with BB – I want you all be honest bearing in mind I've had one account of the story from a bystander's point of view-"

"If it's Derrick – don't trust him" I blurt out. "I wouldn't be surprised if he set this up.

"Mello, you're walking a fine line right now" I shut up. "Unless you want to be expelled from school, I suggest you be quiet" I swear violently to myself and huff in my seat. A takes my hand and runs his index finger over my veins slowly, soothingly. "So, BB, how did this all begin?" BB explains everything as it was, deciding not to tell the Principal that myself and him planned to and did set the fire alarm off. Yeah, I was thankful he kept that out.

"I'm home!" I refused to add on _'early' _to my yell, chucking the bag on the leather sofa and sighing. "Anyone care?" I mumble to myself, shuffling towards the kitchen, grabbing a bar of chocolate and making my way back to the living room. Upon entry, Rod is stood with his arms folded over his chest and a scowl plastered to his face. "Hi" I say. His arms fall and I hear a creak to my left. Someone flies at me, trying to tackle me to the floor. My chocolate flies out of my hand as I gain the upper hand on the fight quickly (as taught) but my fight-o-meter had been used up for the day. My energy is drained and I don't think I can manage with a verbal essay on why I shouldn't be fighting at Wammy's as well as a physical assault to teach me how to best avoid the situation. Instead, I give up and flop childishly to the floor. Much like Misa would do in a tantrum.

"Mello" Rod warns me. He nods in the direction of my unknown attacker (his face was covered with a balaclava) and it's torn off.

"Skyar?" I mumble, putting on a shocked and over-dramatic face. "I trusted you" I hiss. He shrugs with a small smile.

"I don't take orders from you just yet lil'un" I wave him off. He laughs and dismisses himself in favour of food, leaving Rod to glare me down.

"So now you're skipping school?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You would _actually _accuse me of skipping school? Me?" He raises both eyebrows.

"I'm not sure what to accuse you of just yet; but I know school doesn't finish for another two and a half hours. How did you get home?"

"Public transportation" He gives me a funny look; he hates public transportation does Rod. Yep. That's _exactly _why I did it. "I got the bus" He shakes his head, shudders and sits on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Well...the fire alarm was set off, so we all went outside, then break was extended cause there was no point going back to lessons, but A got attacked by some mo-fo's – like Derrick - so me and BB defended him like we do and it kinda..." I sigh, knowing I'm going to get no sympathy or much of anything _good_ from Rod because of this. "It just kicked off"

"We talked about it this morning Mello" He reminds me. "This _morning_" I shuffle uncomfortably in my place. He was using _that _voice. The one where you know that your parents aren't _mad_, just _disappointed. _"You're pushing this"

"I'm not _pushing_ anything!" I flail my arms a little and glare at him. "I was _defending_ a _friend_" I stress. "Don't tell me that if some gangster got a hold of Roy, Snydar, Skyar – you wouldn't help them? You wouldn't go to find them and kill the bastards before your _friends- _no, your _family¸ _got killed. What if it was me? Or Misa?" He's not saying anything and his face hasn't changed. My voice lowers in caution. "Would you let us get beat up by freakin' mo-fo gangsters and just _watch_?" I'm not sure what Rod's thinking, and if there's one thing I'm good at its reading people's faces and body language. But he's not doing anything. Nothing at all. Probably on purpose. Eugh, I hate him sometimes. (Not really, but right now, I'm thinking I do). He leans forwards and rests his chin on his hands, of which his elbows are resting on his knees. He's serious, but willing to co'operate.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to either you or Misa" He clarifies. "Or anyone else in our...uhm..." He struggles for the loose term I'd come to know as—

"Our extended family?" Because that's what the Mafia was. He nods. "BB and A _are _my extended family. They're like cousins. A's unique, you know that. You've seen him. You know how frail he is, how _protective _BB is-"

"More like obsessive" Rod mumbles. I catch it, but don't argue. Simply because sometimes I _do _think that BB is border-line obsessive over A. I shrug.

"We weren't going to sit there and watch him get beat up. It wasn't an option" I fold my arms over my chest and stare him down. "If you want to yell at me for that, then fine. Go ahead" Rod says nothing, instead opting to stand and walk over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I get it, I do" He reassures me.

"But?" I prompt. There's always a but.

"But you have to get yourself under control" I nod vigorously. "_Seriously _Mel" I keep nodding. A feather-ruffled Rod was not one to be messed with. He sighs and releases my shoulders. "Do what you want, jus' ...don't let this happen again, K? Being expelled is something I won't be able to help you with" He walks out, leaving me to wonder whether or not he was in a better mood than before. Usually at this point, I'd feel better. Rod would have given me a bit of a lecture, maybe scolded me a little, but we'd walk away like nothing had happened as soon as it was over. I turn around and watch as he walks off, his right hand on the back of his neck as he heaves another sigh and disappears around the corner. But the guilt sets in, and I'm painfully aware that Rod is mad at me for something that wasn't my fault. That is not a good feeling. I scan the floor for my chocolate bar that had been tossed away from me during Skyar's attack and snap off a few chunks, thinking about how to make all this better. The only thing that comes to mind is dinner. Rod likes his food, so I think I'll make him something nice for tea. Maybe something foreign….like a chinese or something… Yeah. I'll do that.

"Yo, Mello" Pulling myself away from my food-frenzied thoughts, I turn to face Skyar with a huff.

"What?" I ask, my arm folding childishly over my chest to match the childish face I'm pulling.

"Owch, grouchy guy this afte'noon eh?" I say nothing. "Sorry about before" I shrug it off. "So, I was gonna' head to the store and get a few things – any chocolate preferences?" I list off a few and he leaves me in peace to find the kitchen; I dismiss the multi-useful cook and search for the items I'd need for my soon-to-be-existent Chinese dinner. Already I can see it being a masterpiece.

**An hour and a half later:**

"Dinner's ready!" I yell, setting down the final plate in Rod's seat and grinning. This should make his day. Misa skips in – I hadn't heard her come in which is surprising, but I couldn't care less. She gasped in delight and did her little girly-squeal thing; I could tell she was ready to pounce on me. I stepped away quickly and she laughed.

"Jeez Mello, learn to be a bit more _affectionate_" I'll learn that when she stops being a maniac. Deal. I flip her off as Rod walks in, giving me a heavy sigh before looking at the table with a raised eyebrow.

"I apologise for my actions today, I apologise _minimally _for my action just then, and I hope you enjoy your dinner" Misa sits down her bubbly self and takes the chopsticks, beginning her dinner without the slightest mention of 'carbs' or healthy shit. Rod smiles contently, sitting down also and punching my arm affectionately.

"Apology accepted" I grin. "But you're not off the hook. Good behaviour is a must, don't forget that" I nod and sit down, taking my chopsticks and shaking the rice from the bowl. Dinner is uneventful after that. Skyar, Roy and Snydar join in gratefully and the dishes are left to the house maids. I retire to my bedroom, checking all my folders are organised, notes are fully detailed and my room is immaculate. Once convinced, I surrender to an early night and try to persuade myself to behave tomorrow. Yeah, I wonder how that's going to work out.


	5. Chapter 5

Skyar drops me off outside the school building, driving away in the navy blue BMW with the comfy leather seats. The morning hadn't been so bad. Rod had woken me up nicely with a loud thump to the door, a hot chocolate by my bed and the curtains already opening. I had a leisurely amount of time to get myself sorted, pack my bag and have breakfast before Rod reminded me that I wouldn't be taking the limo every day. Misa was going to university rather than work, so she had already left and I wouldn't be able to hitch a ride with her. Eating breakfast alone wasn't much fun, but Snydar's morning grumpiness made it up. He was such a happy bunny in the morning! Skyar offered to drive me to school on the way to some meeting, so I accepted. Even the radio was on my side, playing a bit of Tokio Hotel and some Linkin Park. Happy with the morning so far, I felt more excited for the day ahead. Once on campus, I head for the usual meeting place (the only tree in the playing field) and wave when I see BB and A.

"Morning Melly!" A waves back extravagantly, smiling. BB grins.

"Good morning A, how are you?" A explains that he's fine, he tells me he had an apple and a banana for breakfast followed by a nice glass of milk. BB is watching him, as though mentally daring him to say otherwise. I grin.

"Well it sounds better than my chocolate puffs n' hot chocolate" BB cackles and licks the corner of his lips.

"It doesn't beat my strawberry-jam on toast"

"Of course not B" He leans over to A and licks his cheek. A blushes madly and leans away with a small laugh. I chuckle to myself and sit back. The cold bite in the September air was certainly there, but it was, otherwise, a very sunny morning.

"You're not in trouble with Rod, are you Melly? For yesterday..."

"No – I bribed him with Chinese" I grin. "It's fine"

"Oh...that's good" A smiles again, and so does BB.

"How's your wrist?" I ask.

"Its fine thanks, Melly" A blushes. "Just a minor sprain with a few aches here and there; no biggie"

We chatter about various things for a whole fifteen minutes before the bell goes and we walk to class. The great thing about Tuesdays is that I have the morning's lessons with BB and A, which meant _mischief. _Sadly, first lesson on a Tuesday was Physical Education, which meant running around a track or playing basketball or something regarding sport. My forte sometimes, others, not so much. BB wasn't too keen on it, but would do it none the less. A was less keen to do PE than a fish would be to spend a week on land. For this reason, A was allowed to do other work in the lesson on the sidelines. According to the (fake) medical records that A has, he has a (fake) diagnosis of some weak bone disorder, so he can't participate in much physical activity. His lanky frame and pale complexion add to the act, but apart from me, BB and A, who _know_ it's fake, it's completely fool proof. The lesson starts with a warm-up sprint around the track once; I win, BB closes in on second with Derrick catching up to third. Somewhere between this and beginning the game of basketball, things become personal. Myself and BB are on the same team; BB passes the ball to me but Derrick makes a foul and punches it away from me. The other players run after the ball, the teachers don't notice the foul or the fact that he's clutching at a nerve on my arm, sending spasms up and down it like electric shocks. BB has the ball as Derrick simply stares at me; he doesn't see BB launch the ball back over to me until it's too close. It whacks him in the head and falls to my feet, rolling away.

"My bad" BB laughs it off and nobody questions his apparently nonexistent basket-ball skills. Derrick snarls and launches the ball back at BB, but he catches it just as it hits his chest.

"Watch it _freak_" Derrick hisses, storming off and resuming the game. I notice, through the hour we keep playing, the harsh shoulder-hits he gives BB, the sneers he sends over to A and the fouls he tries over me, because maybe he thinks I'm too much of a 'hard-nut' to be verbally offended, and that I might just retaliate as I had done on the last day of term.

The three of us suffer through his abuse for the lesson until it ends, where we head back to the changing rooms to change. Derrick follows of course, but BB dresses quickly and A doesn't need to change (he hadn't changed in the first place), so I send BB away with A before Derrick can get to them. Oli comes over – a tall and lanky lad with a slight accent – patting my back with a smile.

"Well played Mello" He lowers his voice: "I saw that shit-head Derrick and the crap he was doing" _and you didn't offer any help? _"I told the teacher about it afterwards; Derrick didn't see. Hope it helps"

"Thanks Oli" He leaves with a smile, giving a passive look to Derrick as he passes him in the changing room. I shove on my jeans, pull my T shirt on and restyle my hair in a low ponytail before packing my kit away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Derrick come closer. "Don't bother asshole" I mumble, loud enough for him to hear. "I'm leaving anyway" I pick up my back and attempt to leave, but he hauls me back.

"Don't think that this is over, _fag_" He hisses, slamming me backwards and into the wall. "It's just the beginning of a fucking _great _year ahead; we're gonna' get along like a match-" He holds up, contrastingly, a lighter. "-on fire" He flicks the lighter on and holds it incredibly close to my face before flicking it off and releasing me. "And here I was thinking you were all Ninja" He laughs. I retaliate before I think, my emotions overruling my actions. He's rolling on the floor in agony as I walk out before the teacher comes in. Despite the burning of and the ringing in my ears, I hear Oli take the fall for my actions, shouting "He deserved what was coming to him; he deserves everything he gets. That's why I did it". I smile to myself. Contrary to what Derrick thought, I did have a few friends, people I got along with. Sure, I only really hung out with BB and A, but I knew people I could talk to, people to hang out with if BB and A weren't there one day. I wasn't a social recluse, and I definitely wasn't the least popular – even if I wasn't the most. I had respect from the friends that I had, and that was better than just knowing as many people as possible, and calling yourself popular. I thank Oli, and make a mental note to personally thank him later. Though, I know he won't get into too much trouble because his Uncle is the Principal, and Oli's reputation is almost perfect. He wouldn't lash out unless there was a reason.

I find myself next to the tree, looking at BB and A's form as they cuddle together with smiles.

"Is Melly OK?" I nod, slump my bag down next to their and fold myself into a sitting ball. "You look fed up" A observes.

"Well it's the second day and I've been in what...two fights?" I sigh. "I can see myself getting kicked out by the end of the week"

"Oh don't say that Melly!" I smile at A's outburst.

"It's true; that or being murdered by Rod or some rebelliously rogue assassin" A huffs, falling back and shimmying himself into BB's arm. We decide to go to the library for a bit, do some reading and stuff before our next lesson. It's only for half an hour, but it kills some time and we laugh about silly, trivial things. The day seems relatively normal, the morning's incidents now forgotten.

Skyar came to pick me up and take me back. BB and A walked as normal back to BB's place. Dinner was uneventful, but I did explain the days happenings to Rod, including everything that Derrick had done and said, and what Oli did. He wasn't happy, but he was in a bad mood anyway. I skip the rest of my dinner as well as the chocolate cake pudding and head to my room, where I do all of my homework within the hour and spend the next two checking it. Because I don't know what else to do, and for some reason everything feels dead_. _I stop working and being all depressed and decide to try and sleep; and I do!

I just wake up again at half three feeling desperately hungry and wide awake. Thus begins the midnight escapade to the kitchen. I'm in there within the next five minutes, rummaging around for the chocolate cake that was supposed to be for pudding. All was going well, until-

"I'm not mad at you" I jump, ready to attack the intruder. But I see its Rod. "I'm not mad at you" He repeats it slower, shutting the kitchen door behind him and leaning on a counter opposite me. "Are you ok? I shrug. "You didn't eat much..." I shrug again. "Can't sleep?" He tries.

"Too tired of Derrick, of getting blamed for things that aren't my fault, of being assaulted, of-" I stop my seething and run my hands through my hair, tugging them at the scalp. "I'm sick of the year before its even begun, nobody is understanding anything..." I whisper. "Sleeping is the last thing I want to think about"

"Hey Mel?" I sigh and breathe, calming down a little. "Your mother...before...y'know..." I look up to show I'm paying attention. "She would always encourage your dad to go for a run when he got like this"

"Dad got like this too?" Rod smiles.

"Yeah, many times. Sometimes when she wasn't around, he'd wallow on his own in a corner with a whiskey and nobody could get through to him but that wasn't often... just until she came back" Rod sighs as he remembers. "He'd done many things he regretted, amongst all the things he did, he was still human. Emotions aren't bad, Mello. They're just...like..."

"A flaw?" I grunt. "A disease? How can you kill so many people and still feel? Won't you go numb?" I stare at him. "Aren't you numb?" He sighs and grabs some milk, taking the hot chocolate powder from the cupboard and making two hot chocolates.

"I used to think I was" He confesses. "Then, when your dad died, I think all of us – our _Extended Family _- as you put it, we all kind of... _felt _the loss of him...y'know. Like part of us had gone with him. It felt like all our emotions had been ...rebooted... even those working completely on impulse, no emotion whatsoever to their work, they still felt something"

"Wuss'"

"I was one of them"

"Oh" I refrain from grinning when I realise that he's being serious. "Oh..."

"From your father's death, we embraced something new. We understood that emotions are okay, they aren't to be ignored"

"I'm worried that we're having this conversation" I watch as he heats up the milk slowly.

"Mello, what I'm trying to get at... is that...even in the Mafia, we're not all _numb. _Numb is bad, numb means that you don't take other people into consideration, _innocent _people, Mello" He pauses. "Women. Kids. Old people. Innocent bystanders. Sure, being solid means you get the job done, but blowing up a building to get one person when hundreds more, _innocent, _could die...there's no logic. We changed our ways. It made us more specific, more focussed to do what we wanted to do and nothing more"

"No leftover mess" I realise.

"Yeah" Rod clears his throat. "But..." He pauses. "What what the point?" He mumbles. I chuckle.

"Lost in your own trip down memory lane?"

"No. My point was emotions can be good"

"When they're controlled" I roll my eyes. "You told me this ages ago"

"Mello" He says sternly, pouring the hot milk into the cups. "Being emotional is something that isn't going to go away. Your dad was like it, and so was your mother. They couldn't change who they were and I don't expect you to" My face relaxes as I take in his words. "The best thing you can do, rather than sitting there wallowing in your own self-whatever, is physically do something calming that will help. Not eating chocolate, not watching TV, and not thinking about it whilst being depressed" He gives me a knowing look. "None of those things are going to help. Your mum encouraged your dad to run around the block a few times, especially at night when he couldn't sleep, and it sure as hell worked. He bids his goodnight in a huff of rage and greets us in the morning happy as larry" I smile at the thought. "It might work for you too – seeing as your turning out to be his Mini-Me" I grin a bit more, eyeing the now complete cup of hot chocolate. "So either you go for a run, get some fresh air and think a little, or you drink the hot chocolate and spend the next three hours thinking about things that could be resolved"

"That's not fair!" I huff. "Cant I drink the hot-choc and then go for a run?"

"Sure! Sure! Just bear in mind you might throw up after, y'know" He chuckles. "Night Mello"

"Night Rod...and thanks" I smile at his retreating back, eyeing the lone cup of hot choc now on the surface.

I think that was the only time I've ever turned down a hot chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

That run was the most refreshing and mind-clearing thing I have ever experienced in my whole _entire _life. It might become a habit. Thanks Rod. Thanks Dad. Thanks Mum.

I manage to survive the whole of Wednesday without so much as seeing Derrick, and the spare time I have is humorously spent with A and BB. I thank Oli for taking the fall for me yesterday, he says that it didn't matter; he didn't get into any trouble for it anyway.

Wednesdays go by so fast, I think. The day ends on a high, I have no homework but the extra work I've done gets full marks. So I call Skyar and tell him _not _to pick me up, because I'm going to BB and A's place for the evening to 'chill'. We attempt to make a sponge-jam cake whilst getting hyper off sugary drinks, ending up in a hysterical mess surrounded by a bomb-site of a kitchen. I'm sure the neighbours thought there were _more _lunatics living with A now, because if they didn't suspect his madness, they would do now

Thursday is ...interesting. I'm reminded before I leave the house about my taekwondo lesson, and also that I have to find out when exactly I'm supposed to see this...councillor person, as well as where my 'anger management' session would be. The reception lady tells me that my councillor is to be seen on Friday's, and my anger management sessions are on Tuesday. So, because I _knew _Rod would yell at me for missing the 'anger management' session, I went and found the person that was running it – someone named Tori – and apologised for missing the session and that it wouldn't happen again. And I meant it, because if it _did _happen again, I wouldn't be getting My Lovely back any time soon.

As the day progresses, I find myself looking forward to the taekwondo lessons that are being held after school. I find out what time it roughly finishes and text Skyar the time so he knows when to pick me up, but the day passes by uneventfully after that. I see BB and A at break and lunch, but I didn't have any lessons with them today, so I make up for the lack of chatter by talking with some people I 'kind of' know, and get to know them better. Nothing wrong with having allies, especially against someone like Derrick – not that he has many _real _friends anyway; his friends are probably only his 'friends' because he forces them to be, bribery or blackmail m'thinks.

After the surprisingly quick lessons of the day, I head to the gym for my taekwondo lesson. The guy doing it is alright, but he's too lenient. There were far too many people lazing around, doing a few 'knocks here' and a few 'knocks there', and not really doing much of anything. But I made the most of it, he seemed to know more than he was teaching the amateurs anyway, so when he came over, I asked for a few harder things to work on and he told me. We got on swimmingly – he was impressed with what I knew, but was nice about the fact that yes, I needed to work on a few things. I don't think I'll mind attending these taekwondo sessions. It's the counselling and the anger management thing that's got me like a worm on a hook. Eugh.

As Skyar drives me back to the house I get a call from A:

"Hey" I chirp. "Those taekwondo lessons weren't as bad as I thought y'know"

"_O-oh..that's good..."_ He sounds nervous, afraid almost... His voice is quiet and unsure, croaky as though he's only just woken up, or as if he's been crying.

"You okay?" I ask, frowning. I signal for Skyar to slow down a little.

"_...It's B..._" A sighs, a mumble or something catching at the end of it. There's some shuffling on the other end of the line, and I catch a 'click' or something. _"...Melly, i don't know what to do..."_ He whispers, choking out a sob. _Crying? _

"What to do how?" I ask. "A, what's wrong?" I urge, my voice getting louder. The line goes dead and I panic. "Skyar, drive to BB's" I pocket the phone frantically and fidget nervously in the passenger seat of the car.

"Only if you call Rod and tell him about the detour" Skyar raises his eyebrows. I take out my phone again and dial Rod's number, urging Skyar to be quicker as I did so

Skyar pulls up on the kerb and I dive out. I have a spare key to the place because it's like my second home, like a kid would have a tree house, I have their place. Sometimes it's nice to have a change. I rush in, Skyar coming after me after locking the car up.

"What's the hurry?" He whispers. I know he's not too keen on BB and A. It takes a while for people to get used to their... personality, and despite being a member of our Extended Family, even he wasn't immune to their...quirkiness.

"Not sure yet" I mumble. Raising my voice, I shout – "A!". After getting no response, I rush to their bedroom on the second floor, finding suspiciously bloodied bed-sheets, but no couple. I turn to the bathroom next, stepping backwards into Skyar in shock. The bath is filled with diluted red water, a bloodied arm hanging over the edge of the bath and a contrastingly pale one clutching it. In the bath, BB wore only his dark jeans (now muddied and ripped), his torso covered in lacerations, heavy bruising and severe wounding. His head is bleeding from somewhere too. Most of the worse things have been bandaged up, much to A's best efforts presumably, but the weaker male must've had a hard time getting BB from one place to another. A is sleeping, his neck awkwardly resting on the side of the bath, his hand clutching BB's bloodied arm. I gulp and turn back to Skyar without taking my eyes off the pair. I can't get my words out!

"Ambulance?" He offers. I shake my head numbly. Both hate hospitals. BB thinks they'll take him to a mental asylum without _understanding _him, and A is paranoid that he'll be separated from BB; he also hates the smell.

"Can you get some...some medical things? There's a shop around the corner, just buy...buy bandages and pain killers and antiseptic...stuff like that..." Skyar disappears off and I quickly check A's pulse. Yeah, he's just sleeping. I slowly remove his hand from BB's arm and pull him backwards lightly. He's a light sleeper but it normally takes him a few minutes to fully wake up, so I hush him and tell him it was me. I then propped him up against the cupboards whilst he came around. I check BB's pulse, it's erratic, but then again it normally is. I drain the now cold bathwater and grab the shower head. I turn on the hot water, make it warm and leave it to run through as it hangs over the edge of the bath. In the meantime, I peel off A's amateur-first-aiding and find any antiseptic that I can. A's used it all, so I'm assuming they should be ok. I sponge them down the best I can, forgetting about A behind me until he gasps and jerks into position beside me.

"He came home like that" He whispers. "I think it was Derrick...he said something about Derrick, and me ... Melly, what if this happened because of me?"

"I'm sure it didn't, A...just calm down. Do you have any more towels?"

"Sure Melly" A moves away and gets one for me, passing it to me with a shaky hand.

"A, he's going to be ok. He always is" He gives me an unconvinced look, but I smile all the same. "Skyar's gone for some more medicine stuff; it'll take a while, but trust me A, he'll be fine by the end of the week, ok?"

"Did I do it right?" A's pale finger ran over an exposed bruise and trailed around a cut. "Bandaging them"

"Yeah, yeah you did good. The more we clean it the better it should be, is all"

"Yeah" A agree's weakly. He's tired, and his eyes are red. He's been crying. Skyar comes back with the medicines and we patch BB up and dry him off. I help A to change the heavier (in comparison to A's weak state) teen into something that would cause less friction, like tracksuit bottoms. His torso is best left exposed. BB's still unconscious, but between me and Skyar, we manage to put him on the bed once A has removed and replaced the bed sheets. "He's going to wake up...isn't he Mel...?" I finish tucking BB in and move to hug A.

"Of course, he just needs to rest" A nods. "And so do you" I prompt. A smiles.

"I don't think I can sleep Melly, not until he wakes up" I roll my eyes and move A over to the bed, lightly pushing him onto it and encouraging him to lay down. "...won't be able to..." He mumbles, before yawning and cuddling more into BB's corpse-looking body.

"Just try" I whisper, heading into the kitchen and taking a jar of jam from the collection of _twenty _from the fridge, and placing it on BB's side of the bed. I then tell Skyar I'm planning on staying the night, so either he can stay (which could be debated) or he could go (causing equal debate).

"You know I find them freaky" Is his debate for leaving. "But I can't leave you" Is his debate for staying.

"So we phone Rod and find out" I conclude. Rod says I can stay but I have to go to school tomorrow, and he _will _send Skyar to pick me up at half eight. Skyar leaves reluctantly, giving me some money for emergencies. I go to check on A, sleeping with BB, and they're both fine. I turn my attention to the bloody bathroom, and – much like a housewife, eugh – I decide to clean it down and make it looks less like a massacre scene, and more like a bathroom. After that, I find the sofa, and go to sleep.

I grumble as something heavy and metal clatters about. It's followed by a quiet _'crap' _along with a sharp hiss. I prop myself up, rub my eyes and look over to the kitchen.

"A...whadda'yer'doin'?" I yawn and roll off the couch, crawling half way to the kitchen and stumbling up before gripping the counter.

"Making a cake?" A admits sheepishly. "Well...it's supposed to be a cake. I'm not too good at this, remember last time?"

"You're making another cake? Don't we still have that one from Tuesday?" A shrugs.

"You can't go wrong with jam cake" His shoulders raise a little as he gives me a smile with utter love in his eyes. "Besides, BB will eat both by the end of the week" I nod in agreement and move over to assess his 'cake'. It was still in its raw mix state, but it didn't look too bad. "It's too lumpy"

"We can fix that"

Friday, I actually make it to school on time. Tired as hell due to staying awake with a franticly paranoid A all night, but on time none the less thanks to Skyars awakening car-honking and race-car driving. As becoming habit, BB and A don't come in with me, BB obviously has the excuse of being 'sick', and A's excuse was...well... A's excuse was that he couldn't go in if BB wasn't in. I relay the message to the receptionist who is _still _probably trying to work out what happened, but at least it goes on record. I roll through the lessons, keeping myself awake by taking notes and talking more than I would like to have been; I even received a hot chocolate from a random girl I've never talked to before, so that was ... nice.


	7. Chapter 7

On the way home, I go to check on A and BB. I'm pleased to find that BB has found his feet and is content with sitting on the sofa with his jam jar and A, watching psychotic movies as A sleeps across his knees. I don't stay for long, I think Rod will kill me if I stay out more than I'm actually in school; BB understands though, and doesn't keep me long. I leave at around five o'clock and pace home quickly, coming across, _eugh, _Derrick and his band of shitty men. He says a few things, calls me a few names, jeers at me a little, it doesn't take much for him to try my patience. I continue walking and am fully prepared to be co-operative and talk him down and leave him alone, despite what he's done to BB. But no. He's an asshole and wants to be a badass. So I do what I shouldn't and defend myself, A and BB in the best way I know how. We fight, I win, he loses, I threaten him a little and go home in a good mood. Simples.

The weekend arrives. On Saturday I do all of my homework before noon, receiving a non-suspicious letter in the mail from England, containing the elegant and very distinct writing of none other than (I hoped) Watari. I sit in the living room, my chocolate balancing on my knee as I tear open the envelope and pick out the letter.

"_Dear Mello,_

_I hope you don't think this as intrusive, but I received an email from your guardian, Rod, regarding your school situation. From your two years at Wammy's, I evaluated many things about your person and your behaviour, amongst which, your incredible determination to do things to their full capacity stood out. Amongst many other things such as your strong personality and sense of justice, which I hope (and believe) is the source of your issues at your current school. _

_As you know, Wammy's is a school for the gifted and talented, which I can certainly categorise you into. Should you need it, Mello, you will have a place here up until your eighteenth birthday, before which if your current school excludes you, you will be guaranteed immediate enrolment here at Wammy's. Age eighteen is the age limit on the school itself; personally, I'd have you stay here in England much longer to enable you to peruse work experience that could benefit you highly in the States. Wammy's acts as an elementary school, a high school, and a college for the select few that are able to get places at our prestigious school, open to both the fortunate and the less so. You already know this, I digress. We would be happy to offer you a scholarship to the further education side of our school that acts as a substitute-university, if you would. Should your current school situation change before the completion of your senior year, or perhaps you would consider having an unconditional offer for the higher education prospects here in England, we would be glad to take you on board and have you back with us as one of the 30 students we offer this to._

_I urge you to consider your options Mello. Understandably, being in the States will be your top priority, your friends, family and possible future aspects are there with you, and transitioning to England for what would be the better half of three years might not be 'your cup of tea'. I understand completely if this is your situation, however, never think that all your options are out. My institution will gladly accept you and take on board anything you wish to do with your education._

_Reading this back, I seem so formal. I apologise Mello, this was supposed to be on informal and utterly friendly terms. None the less, the offer remains standing for the foreseeable future, and I hope to hear from you soon; even if to update an old man on the mischievous adventures that a rebellious young man such as yourself has gotten into._

_Best of wishes,_

_Mr Quillish Wammy (Watari)"_

I feel genuinely honoured. The amazing thing about this man is that he has the ability to make someone feel special, individual, and almost like royalty within a few sentences of his thoughts. And I sure do now. A teeny part of me thinks that maybe I should just abandon my education in the States right now and fly to England. But the other part needs me to stay, to finish what I've started and to be here for BB and A. So I spend the rest of Saturday afternoon in a great mood, a smile on my face and content with doing nothing.

I reply to Watari's letter, informing him of my ambiguous thoughts on going to Wammy's and the recent events regarding BB and A. It feels like a diary entry, so I probably write a little _too _personally, but something tells me that Watari won't mind.

The following few months leading up to Christmas are boring and lethargic. Being the final year, the work load was a lot a first, but once I embraced it into my routine, it seemed normal rather than a chore. I'm on friendly terms with Rod, we don't talk about A and BB much though, it tends to spark glares and heavy sighs. Other than that, things stay relatively normal. On the first Friday night of December, I go out to town with A and BB for a laugh, just around a few places, bumping into a few people, it's refreshing. It's like a breath of fresh air, and I'm not sure why. I think...i've had this stuffy feeling in my chest that makes ... I think-... it's like I'm anticipating a heavy blow or something, like I'm in a fight and I'm rooted to the ground, body tensed, waiting for the fatal blow that will inevitably come. I find it ridiculous that now, in this calmness, I'm thinking that something bad has to happen, because things can't stay calm for too long...but... I don't know.

Its like my world is holding its breath in anticipation, anyway

That night out helped though, it made me feel more relaxed, like just an average teen.

"Melly, you're spacing out again" I smile at A and chink my beer bottle with his glass of water. BB got those fake ID's. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just...it's nice. Being out like this" A gasped and laughed softly. It was barely audible, but I saw his body movement and the smile his lips gave; it was a quiet laugh but an amused one none the less.

"Melly's turning into a softie" I give a definite nod and swig some more of my beer down, BB coming back from the bar with two more beers and a glass of lemonade. "Thank you BB" A takes BB's hand under the table; I notice because BB stops spreading the drinks out with a jerk of surprise. Public displays of affection with A were rare. I feel proud! So I grin madly, say nothing, and swig my beer down. The night ends on us all laughing down the street, more than tipsy from the beer. A was slightly apprehensive, constantly telling us to be quiet and not wake up the houses. BB giggles and slinks his arm around the slight, pale thing and mumbles lovely words in his ear, making A much too embarrassed to bother telling me to stop my loud semi-drunken singing of "Can you feel the love tonight?".

Almost at our parting point, some guy starts yelling things at us, but we tell him to fuck off and he goes away with his bad words that me and BB don't catch. A seems to ignore them, wishing me luck on my stumble home, asking more than once if I wanted to stay with them for the night. I decline every invite; Rod wouldn't be too pleased. A stumbles back with a drunken BB hanging off his slight self, but I'm too concerned with getting the right street to go down (it's hard when the street signs move when you're not looking) to wonder if he'll be OK.

I can't unlock the door; luckily Misa opens it for me in her little pink PJ's, her hair plaited down her back with a grumpy look on her face.

"Rod is going to kill you now" She tugs me in and slams the door, locks it for me and stomps back up the stairs to bed. I don't know what time it is, so I try to check the clock on the DVD Player. 15:13? 13:45? 14:35?

"Ehh..." I squint at the blurry numbers, as if it'd help them become more focused.

"It's quarter to four, Mello"

"Rod!" I squeak, knocking my knee on the sofa and falling onto it. "Ooof, hey, c'mere" I stick my hand up and motion for him to come closer, but it looks weird. Do I really have six fingers? "Roooddddd" He grabs my arm and pulls me up. "Mmm..." I try to focus my blurry eyes on him. "You're in 'jama's" I chuckle. "Wow" I gasp. "OH! Did you know that the alph'bet and the-...that twinkle twinkle n' the 'phabet have, like, 'same tune?" Rod knocks me down with a shove to the chest, leaving me laughing to myself and rolling on the sofa. He pulls a blanket over me, tells me to shut up and leaves me in the darkness of the living room. I think he grounded me too.

LOL. –snore-

"—but it wasn't like he was doing it _wrong_, it was just that I was a better model! They liked my attitude apparently, but yeah, an opportunity is an opportunity to be taken So, please, please, please, _please_ say yes?"

"Misa, shut the fuck up!" I grab a cushion and launch it at her voice, my eyes already slammed shut into my cushion of a pillow.

"Just because Mello has a hangover that he _shouldn't _have, doesn't mean he can take it out on me!" The cushion is launched back and hits my back. "Unlike you, I have a life!"

"Shut up, Bitch" I mumble, sighing and rolling over and braving the sunlight of the morning. I'm on the sofa, yes. In the living room, yes. At...half ten past eleven in the morning...yeah.

"Please Rod?"

"Misa, shut _up!_" I groan loudly.

"Mello, fuck you!" She retorts.

"Bitch"

"Asshole!"

"Hey!" Rod cuts in. "Misa, you can do it, get Halle to sign the forms"

"Yes!" _Clip clip_ – the Princess has left the building (or the room, at least).

"Mello, you're grounded. Just in case you didn't hear me last night"

"What can you possibly add to the list, Rod?"

"I'm debating taking away your chocolate, actually"

"Eugh" I grumble and sit up. "Don't dare"

"Mello... you need to learn how far you can push things, and right now, you're pushing me off a cliff" When Rod uses metaphors its _huge. _Rod's an in-control type of guy, using metaphors to suggest something bigger isn't a good thing with him, it means it's something out of his control, and – a bit of maths here – Rod+No control=Bad. "What can we do about this Mello?" He sits next to me with a cup of coffee in his palms. "Cause I'm running out of options with how to deal with you"

"I've been good for the past few months! Don't pin one late night out as a bad thing" I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"Derrick's guardian called; apparently Derrick hasn't complained about you much for the past few months. His mother said he came home one night with a shit load of bruises and a broken wrist, but Derrick said it wasn't you"

"He actually lied..." I mumble

"Mel, you beat him up, didn't you?" I debate lying to him, but I choose not to.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell anyone...why is that? God damnit, I bet he's got some ulterior motive, like...wait...so if I've been-" I make quotation marks with my fingers. "nice' to Derrick... does that mean I get Her back? Skyar doesn't have to drive my anywhere anymore?"

"...A deal's a deal I guess..." He hands me the keys to My Lovely, which I cradle in my palms with a grin on my face. "Mel, if you beat him up one more time..." I turn to him with a small smile. "I _will _remove you from school"

"I won't touch him if he leaves BB and A alone. It's a deal"

"No, Mello" Rod stands and takes my shoulders in his heavy hands. "If you hurt Derrick, _once _more, I _will _remove you from that school. Forget your ranking, forget your friends, forget the fucking attitude, we'll move to LA and I'll make sure that you _never _see Those Two again" He raises his eyebrows. "Understood?"

"Fuck yes" I breathe, slightly overwhelmed at the threat now looming over my shoulders. "Yeah"

"Good. I want you back at eight at the latest, every night" I nod. "Until then, go and clean your room Do your homework. No TV, you're confined to your bedroom, only to come down for meals" I sigh and nod. "Skyar _will _be at your door. Don't try anything" I nod. "Phone"

"What?"

"Phone" He holds his hand out expectantly. I pass my Blackberry to him. "i-Phone" I pass that to him too. "i-Pod" My eyes widen. "Gimmee" I pass it over. "...Chocolate"

"Eh? No!"

"Just for kicks" He grins and wiggles his fingers. "Give it over" I smack it into his hands and huff. "Go to yeh' room" Rod leaves and I head for the bathroom to shower and change before heading to my room.

Within fifteen minutes my room is clean. I have no homework to do because I did it when I got it, and I didn't get any on Friday night. I don't have a headache any more, but I'm bored.

"Skyar!" I call, opening the door and poking my head around. "Hey"

"You're under house-arrest Mel, get back in there" He takes my head lightly and shoves it back into the bedroom.

"No, no wait!" He shuts the door and I groan loudly. "Skyar I'm _bored!_"

"Not my problem Mr. Stop-out-all-night!" So much for _his _help. "I'll call you when lunch is ready"


	8. Chapter 8

"Mello?" The door opens and Rod comes in, clutching my phone in his hand.

"What now, I didn't do anything; ask Skyar. I haven't moved" He chucks my phone and I catch it with ease.

"There's fifteen messages from either of Those Two; along with three missed calls..." My eyes bulge. "I left it for five minute in the cupboard whilst I got a coffee; I came back and that was there"

"You want me to believe that you _didn't _not say anything deliberately?" I scoff. "Please, I know they're not on your list of top ten people to like" Rod showers me with excuses, I know he probably really did only leave it for seconds, but any chance I got to make him feel bad about doubting my friendship with A and BB was an opportunity to take. Whilst he's explaining awkwardly, I scan through the messages.

- **From BB: **_How fast can you get here?_

- **From BB: **_Mello, this is serious._

-** From BB: **_Mello?_

-** From BB: **_Fuck you then_

-** From BB: **_Fuck you all the way to mars_

-** From BB: **_You shit face_

-** From BB: **_fucking twat; you'll help me but not him?_

-** From BB: **_If you don't reply, I'm taking him to the Hospital._

-** From BB: **_Twat._

-** From BB: **_You don't give a shit do you?_

-** From BB: **_Asshole, what kind of friend are you?_

-** From BB: **_Mello this isn't funny – you need to get your ass here!_

-** From BB: **_MELLO!_

-** From BB: **_I'm gonna' take him. You obviously don't give a shit._

-** From BB: **_BTW, in case I forgot to mention, not that it should matter now, A just topped himself._

-** From BB: **_You're dead. Get it?_

...and the missed calls were all from BB, but they didn't have answer-phone messages. My eyes bulge in horror, my knee's giving out as I sink to the floor in shock. Rod's voice seems deeper, sluggish and slower than normal. He rushes to my side, a large hand on my shoulder.

"Mello!" The house phone begins to ring; It stops, Skyar rushes in with it and passes it to Rod, who hesitantly leaves me and puts it on loudspeaker. It's BB.

"What the hell have you done with Mello?"

"He's—He's grounded"

"You took his phone off him?"

"Y-yeah..." Rod frowns.

"Fucktard. I'm not going to question your fucking parenting skills but I really need to talk to that traitor of a son that you own – so if you could kindly break his being grounded for a mere five seconds of his time, I would be very _very _thankful" Rod twitches and shoves the phone in my direction. I caught everything BB had said.

"H-hey" I croak. "I'm sorry – it wasn't my fault—did you really take him? Is he with doctors?"

"You will be with doctors when im finished with you, Mello. I'm going to fucking cut you up _so damn hard _it'll make your face melting off seem like a paper cut" Rod looks pissed, about to interject, but I hold my hand out. "He's fucking dead Mello, can you live with that?" I freeze

"No" I breathe in disbelief.

"Dead. Gone. It's your fault. I tried; I did what I could but you, Mello...you could have helped him so much more. Can you live with the guilt? You just killed your best friend; report **that **to the media!"

"No...A..." My throat clogs up, like there's cotton wool stuffed down my windpipe. BB chuckles on the other end of the line. Rod is fuming.

"Can you live with the guilt, Mello?" I can't say anything. My vision is blurry and my body is frozen. Why? Why would A even consider anything like that? "I hope it tears you apart" He hisses. "But ... do you want to know a secret? I'll tell you, he's not **really **dead" BB bursts into laughter. "He died. But came back"

"BB...is he alive, or not?"

"He's breathing. Breathing very well" BB sighs. "But he could have died and it would have been your fault"

"He fucking lied?" Rod mumbles lowly. "That's sick"

"I'm on my way; keep the door unlocked. Keep checking him for a possible fever" I hang up and take Rod's surprised state to my advantage. I dash past him and head for the garage, picking up my leather jacket and helmet before taking the keys and firing up My Lovely. Rod doesn't chase after me, so I exit the garage quickly, flying to BB and A's apartment ignoring every single speed limit there is.

I get there and rush in. BB was apparently nice enough to leave the door open for me, so I dash upstairs and fall to A's bedside. I rush the covers aside before BB's even in the room, protectively hovering but glaring murderously from the doorway.

"Fucking shit" He hisses, folding his arms over his chest and leaning on the doorframe. I tear my eyes from him and frantically analyse A's body. He's pale, there's bandages wrapped from his wrists to half way up his upper arms; I can only assume they're knife wounds. My hand hovers over his nose and mouth, his slow easy breaths tickling my palm. Beside him, scooped up in an orderly fashion and placed on the bedside table, empty pill bottles are lined up with their labels facing the same direction. All of them are pain killers, which would definitely allow A to hurt himself more without feeling the affects, as well as slow his heart to a deathly minimal pace. Surprisingly, A sighs heavily and mumbles something incoherent as his consciousness sluggishly returns.

"A?" I whisper softly. "Talk to me, c'mon" I pause. "It's Melly"

"Melly...w-what happened?" Like floating to the surface of a groggy and hazy water, A rolls over and blinks at me.

"You tell me, A" I trace his arm lightly with my finger, the bandages under my fingertip seeming scratchy and uncomfortable. A smiles slightly, weakly.

"Tickles, Melly" I grin.

"Sorry" I pick up the pill bottles from the bedside table and hold it close to him. "You remember these?" A nods, his eyes suddenly glistening as tears roll down his cheeks.

"M'sorry Melly" He croaks. "M'sorry B" He says louder. I turn to BB, still in the doorway, who scowls darkly and snarls like an angry animal. I hover closer to A just a little, but BB's surprise attack catches me off guard. He leaps onto the bed, shuffles A so he's on his back and pins him to the bed. A wails and struggles to explain, to apologise, to say things to calm BB down, but nothing is working. After a mere five seconds that felt more like five minutes, A stops struggling and BB leans in.

"You leave me, you fucking _leave _me...and you say _sorry_?" I shuffle backwards on my butt, still on the floor. Not because I'm scared... but because I know BB needs his space. I won't leave A though. Not in his condition. "Give me _one fucking reason _A!" BB shouts, surprising even me as the passion and anger in his voice overwhelm A's weak apologies.

"F-for what B? Anything! I'll tell you anything, you know I will! I love you B, I love you, love you, love-"

"Why shouldn't I take you to the hospital?"

"BB no!" A wails, struggling against BB's stronger form.

"They can fix you up, fix you better than I can" BB reasons. I don't think he's being serious; BB would only use the hospital as a very last resort.

"Don't, please. I won't do it again, you know I won't. I'll stay with you, I won't ever leave you!"

"Who's to say you are? That you will? You could be a _liar _A. You _always _lie"

"I don't! I'm ok, I'm fine! BB – baby look at me"

BB tries to mimic A's voice; almost perfect. "_I'm fine, I've eaten all my fruit today. Eaten all my veg and taken all my meds, done so much studying. I'm just A-OK!_" He stops and switches to his own menacing tone. "Lies. _Lies. __Lies!_"

My eyes itch with tears but I refuse to let them fall. A manages to get a hand free and cups BB's cheek with it.

"I'm ok now. Doctors just get in the way, they do things BB. Think were they'll take me, they'll take me away from you. Don't-..." A sudden tiredness overcomes the weaker of the two, leaving A to fall back a little on the bed and sigh. "Don't leave me, B, M'sorry" B shudders, shaking violently before pounding the space next to A's head repeatedly as he falls unconscious. I lay a hand on BB's shoulder and he stops, collapsing tiredly onto of his lover and cuddling him closer.

"Want some jam toast, BB?" I offer, rising to a stand and heading for the doorway.

"No" I take it as my cue to leave and I do, heading to the kitchen and making some good old English tea. BB's in there for longer than four hours, and I assume they're sleeping soundly, so I take a blanket from the back of their couch and sleep on the chair (because who knows what they've done on that couch); I'm surprised to find it's actually very comfy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday.**

_... for too many days! This has gone on long enough. If neither of you show by the end of the week then I will be forced to take action and suspend you permanently, despite your scholarship. Your lack of attendance is simply not justifiable! I urge you to consider your future heavily and get in touch soon. You were both doing so well, don't trip at the last hurdle; it's your final year. Make it your best. Goodbye._

"...That was the headteacher-"

"Fuck!" My body shifts as I ungracefully roll off the couch. "Where did you come from?" BB offers me a piece of jam toast, but my mouth is dry and it looks too disgusting for my morning eyes. "N'thanks"

"Mmm...A's sleeping still. The head teacher has left three messages, all suggesting we get back into school. However I refuse to leave A in this state. We will not be separated again"

"BB...what actually happened?"

"I'm not sure. We left the bar, got home, went to bed, I headed out for some milk – we were running low and you know it's good for him" I nod encouragingly. "I get back and he's just...he was..." BB's face twists as he remembers, not in pain, but more...confusion. "I didn't understand...He wasn't breathing ...didn't know how long for... I tried for over five minutes but it wasn't working, so I choked him" My eyes bulged.

"You _what?"_ His eyes turn to glare at me.

"If you'd been here fast enough you'd have done it better Mello" He snaps. "But no. I called, texted, fucking had to call that _twat _to get you to answer, so don't you _dare _question what I did!" BB falls silent whilst I hold my breath at his outburst. He continues as if it didn't happen. "I choked him and he came around... so I made him throw it all up ... all his stomachy insides... so weak...poor...weak...fragile... he needed help"

"You don't know why he did it?" I whisper.

"I tried to get an answer... but he won't say anything useful" We drop into silence as he pushes the jam toast around the plate. He's not that hungry. "I'm not leaving him again Mello. Never"

"We'll agree to never leave him on his own...yeah?" BB nods at my conclusion. "And...i'm sorry for not being here fast enough..."

"Mmm. Oh...Mello, is that your phone?" He points to the coffee table where my phone is indeed spinning around on the surface as it rings. I glance at the clock before answering, but my body flies into overdrive as I realise its already half past one in the afternoon.

"Hello?" I answer, realising too late that it was Rod ringing me.

"_Why the fuck are you not in school?"_

"I can explain-"

"_I get a call from your damned head teacher saying you're not in, and you want me to be ok with it? is that it?"_

"No! Rod-"

"_I let you go to theirs under the understanding that you wouldn't miss school. Mello this is ridiculous!"_

"Rod, just-"

"_If you carry on like this Mello, the school won't need to suspend you, or expel you – whatever the hell it is they do, cause I'll take you out that damn place and fuck it if we're not moving to LA"_

"Would you listen! I'm trying to exp-"

"_I mean it Mello. This is your last chance. If you miss so much as one more day of school, we're moving" _He hangs up.

"...Asshole" BB grins. I toss the phone angrily to the other end of the room just as A peeps out of his bedroom.

"Uh ... afternoon" He greets us sheepishly. BB glances at him stubbornly, waiting for A to come to him instead of moving himself. "Love you BB" A shuffles with a light and airy smile on his face, kissing the ebony mess that was BB's hair and ruffling it.

"How are you feeling A?" I ask, trying to hide my anger and place a smile on my face.

"So-so" He admits. We relapse into our non-awkward silent state, BB sighing heavily and shuffling over to the kitchen counters. He pulls out a container and opens it with a grin.

"I'm going flying this afternoon...would anyone care to join me?" Without hesitation, I dive over to him and agree. I see no point in going to school for an hour and a half, much less heading home to an angry Rod. A sighs, but is obviously debating it. He nods and accepts the invite with caution, sharing with BB for a while until he gets used to the floaty and utterly freeing experience of getting High.

"BB...there's a dinosaur on our roof" A laughs and snuggles closer. "It's purple...see?"

"Like Barney!" I add, taking another drag before closing my eyes and exhaling slowly. BB has at least fifty sticks of Marijuana, so we're good. "We should do this more often"

"Now now, Melly isn't supposed to take drugs. Needs to keep up his 'image'" A does the quoatation marks with his fingers and looks at me with a blank eyed face. "Mmmm..." He topples a little, swaying as his hand reaches for my face. He flops and gives up, falling back on his back and sighing. BB passes him a newly lit Stick and waits for him to exhale, leaning over A's mouth so as he does, BB sucks it up. I laugh and close my eyes. Somewhere along the way, Someone had put the Beethoven CD that A likes on, and the mental image of us three smoking pot whilst listening to Beethoven suddenly seems quite amusing.

I stagger home, almost blindly, but manage to get there safely. I'm still partially stoned, but I'm ok enough to know that I'm still mad with Rod. So when I get in, and I see his face first off, I flip him off and attempt to strut up the stairs. I fail badly, tripping up the second step and flopping on the rest. Rod seems to give up, waving his arms a little before disappearing. I laugh the matter off, relieved that my "one and only true very bestest friend in the whole entire world" Skyar, was smart enough to take me to my room.

"Y'know... Rod should lighten up" I mumble. "Like he never did pot when he was my age, he co'ran the fucking Mafia, as if he's never done pot, as If _you've _never done pot. I bet you did. Badass"

"Mello...this needs to stop. Your grades are falling, your attitude is worsening... Rod is serious about moving"

"Rod can fuck himself" Skyar sighs and flops me onto my bed harshly.

"He took you in, took care of you, taught you stuff, gave you the best education you could _possibly _want...and you're repaying him by acting like a slob"

"Owch Skyar...so mean"

"Mello you need to get a grip"

"Heard it before" I chuckle into my pillow. "C'mere" I grab Skyar and pull him towards me. "They my best friends" I tell him. "A fucking tried to Off himself and _then _Rod has a go at me for not waking up in time for school – which was the last fucking thing on my mind – after staying awake most of the night with A to make sure he was poke" I frown. "I mean ok" Skyar sighs. "I know you don't likely them..._Like.._i mean like" I frown again. "But...they mean alot to me"

"I know" Skyar stand up and puts a blanket over me. "Thats what worries me" He sighs and leaves me, but not before doing something to my alarm – I hope to God he hasn't set it. As soon as the lights are out and the curtains are drawn, I sleep off my state and dream of pixies and fairies.

"Did you get any sense out of him?" Rod sighs and leans forwards, not at all happy with the situation. He laces his fingers together, a concerned frown on his face.

"He cares for them both; that's all that matters to him" Skyar shrugged.

"I don't know what to do Skyar...they're dragging him down"

"Off the record..." He pauses for Rods approval. He gains a nod. "I don't think they're doing it intentionally. They were all fine last year, they've been ok...i think...it might be something else"

"Like what?" Skyar shrugs.

"I'm not sure yet...those two are weird and creep me out a bit...but im sure they wouldn't interfere with Mello's studies on purpose, they know how much it means to him" Rod nods in agreement, slowly but surely.

"What would He do?" Rods gaze lingers on the photograph on the wall just behind Skyar; everyone knows it well. It's got the whole Family on there, taken a few weeks before Mello's dad died. The wife on there too, with a small Mello – barely three – holding onto her hand with a giant smile on his face. He looked so similar to his dad it was unreal.

"I think he'd try and figure it out himself...then ask...then solve" Skyar lets a grin slip.

"So we start with the obvious" Rod agree's, pulling out two thick files from the draw behind his chair. "They're both ... y'know..._gay_...right?" Rod coughs, more uncomfortable than ever.

"As far as I know"

"Right. So that makes them highly vulnerable to any comments regarding sexuality. Particularly the Pale one ... being all weak n' stuff" Skyar nods. "Get the others on CCTV footage at the school – I want Mello tracking sufficiently enough for any attacks on him to be recorded. I need you to tail him to and from school, if you can, do Them Two as well...they'll all probably stay together" Skyar nods again.

"Sure thing. What about CCTV at their place?"

"God no. As useful as it'd be... I don't think they'd like it. I honestly think they could be a threat if we do something like that" Rod shudders. "Leave them to their privacy... just get the camera's at the school... no fuss..get me?"

"Yeah" Rod sighs. "We aren't telling Mello...are we, Sir?" Skyar adds, another grin appearing. The whole thing suddenly seemed refreshing, like a new assignment. The ones they were working on were getting old, boring, this one was exciting, if only because it was now _personal. _And personal missions – although dangerous – were the best kind. He adds the 'sir' for the extra effect, because whenever Rod was called Sir, it meant business. It always had.

"No. This is our investigation, not his. Hide the stuff in the safe if you have to, lie to him lightly, divert the truth if you can. The less lies the better"

"Sure. We starting now?" Rod chucks the keys to the basement to Rod.

"The CCTV shit is in box F. Go get it all packed up and set em' up t'night" Skyar takes the keys with a grin and leaves, leaving Rod to wonder – despite the assuredness in his head that he _is _doing the right thing – if it was the best thing to do for Mello.


	10. Chapter 10

**TUESDAY **

Its half five and im wide awake. I've slept since Skyar put me in bed, and now feeling refreshed and all drugged out, I leave a message on A and BB's answering machine hoping they're ok and wondering whether or not they'll be coming to school today. I have a shower and I take my time doing so. I rethink everything, revise my timetable in my head and wonder what the day ahead will be like. The shower is calming to say the most, and refreshing, but my rumbling stomach reminds me that I haven't eaten in a while. I change into my uniform and head down stairs. The clock chimes quarter past six and I head into the kitchen. Chef's making what looks like pancakes, so I sit quietly on the counter as he does so and wait for him to finish. When he's made six, he passes them to me and I smile in thanks, taking them to the table and eating them slowly. Misa's not around, and the sign on her door displays the big fat "AT UNIVERSITY" sign. I eat breakfast alone, in silence. Rod nor Skyar come to eat with me, much less anyone else, and I'm left to wonder if my isolation is because of last night's stint. There's nobody to say goodbye to, so I check my phone before I leave.

_**From: BB.**_

_**To: Mello**_

_**Message: Staying home. Figures. **_

I stuff my phone in my pocket, take my pre-packed bag from the bottom of the stairs and decide to walk it. I'm up early anyway, walking won't make me late. I lock the door behind me, I plug my earphones into my ears and turn the volume up full blast, my steps matching the pace of the beat unconsciously. I walk blindly to school, my feet finding their way there whilst my mind is somewhere else. After the commotion of the past few days, everything just seems to be blank now. I wanted Rod to say goodbye to me, or at least to be there and say nothing at all. Having nobody there at all when I woke up seemed a bit eerie, but I've grown up with Rod disappearing every now and then, so it doesn't bother me so much just yet. I text Misa, just to feel like someone is actually alive in my head-world, asking her how Uni is going and if she's planning on coming home tonight. She texts back almost instantly, cause she's a socialite like that, just as I enter the gates.

**From: Misa**

**To: Mello**

**Message: Uni's great Mel! So many things to do with lotsa' cute ppls! But m' sorry lil' bro, going out for dinner with some managers and photographers and model-y peoples ): you have the house to yourself! Stay outta' trouble! Xox**

"Why the long face?" Oli jogs up to me, his annoyingly cheerful face for a time so ridiculously early catching me by surprise. "You alright?"

"Mmm..." I pocket the phone and sigh.

"No BB an' A?" I shake my head. "Awh, how come? The day's not complete without their antics" An easy chuckle and I feel slightly less awkward with the Jock.

"A's...ill...so BB won't come in" Oli smiles lightly.

"Somehow its more acceptable and justifiable like that" He gives a shrug. "I'm sure A will be better soon" I nod. "C'mon" He readjusts his bag on his shoulder and starts walking.

"Eh'?" I frown.

"Well you're going to be a billy-no-mates for the rest of the day, so you can hang out with us 'til they're back"

"Why are you always so...nice..." I mumble.

"In all honesty?" He sighs. "You see the most of them..." He eyes his team mates, his supposed friends, but not the close ones he's encircled with permanently. "They all look for the typical jock, y'know?" I nod. "I don't want to be just another stereotype, there's nothing wrong with being nice, and if it helps yourself as well as others then it cant be that wrong"

"I agree"

"Like you" He laughs.

"Eh?"

"You're..." He struggles and looks away, like most straight guys do when they're discomforted.

"Bi" I announce.

"Yeah...you're—and you... I don't want to offend ya' haha" He laughs and sighs. "You look gay, but you're bi" I nod. "You strut around in _that_" He indicates to my leather outfit. "Proclaiming your king of the school – which you are, all mr. Popular n' all... but there's still..."

"Someone who looks and acts like I do shouldn't really be seen much less friends with a freaky mad pair of mental-institution-escapee's like BB and A?" He thinks over my words and then nods.

"Its nice though, don't get me wrong. It's like you're challenging people – you do it all the time, even if you don't know it. You're just..."

"Weird?" I scoff. "Yeah"

"Unique" Oli smiles. "I feel totally gay saying this – excuse the pun – but I admire you for that" I give him a nod in respect, gratitude and thanks before smiling.

"Thanks..." Oli sighs as we close in on his circle of friends. I recognise all of them, know most of them, talk to a few of them but only really like a couple. None the less, my Publicity Persona takes over and I'm great with them all, because the social skills both me and Misa learned (in how to basically get along with (more like manipulate) everybody) come in handy. The bell goes for first lesson and we head off. Despite the social morning, I feel very bare without my two companions.

Lunch comes slowly, and I'm not hungry. I'm reminded by the alarm on my phone about the anger management session, so I spend the next ten minutes finding the room and remembering that her name was 'Tori'. She's nice, annoyingly so, but she seems confused at my mellowed out state.

"You don't seem like the type that would need anger management Mello" She smiles. "So tell me, why are you here?"

"A guy offended me, pissed me and my friends off, then vandalised my ride, so I hit him back. And then he does this" I indicate to the room in general. "But it happens alot, so I hit him back alot" I shrug.

"Why does he annoy you, Mello?" She taps her pen on the paper and scribbles something. "When did this start?"

"He annoys me cause he's an asshole who picks on anyone who's _not _like him. My lack of a straight sexuality brings me into that category so he makes my days annoying when he can. He's always done it; since we met in our first year" She smiles encouragingly. "But doing this isn't helping me; if you want to help, try putting him in a social equality lesson and pray that he has a brain to understand it" Tori looks at me blankly. "He's the problem" I mumble. "Not me"

I survive the day with no fights, a lighter mood and a bit of a smile. Oli and his gang kept me talking long enough, the teachers kept me learning enough and occupied enough to forget – or at least push to the back of my mind – A and BB's absence. One of Oli's friends, Mikk, offers me a ride home; so I take it thankfully and we, along with three back passengers, sing along stupidly to the radio until my house comes up and I leave. As soon as the car's gone, I feel guilty for enjoying the day without BB and A. I text them, wishing they had a good day and that everything's ok. Once inside the house, I drop my bag on the sofa and announce that I'm home. Just as empty as I'd left, I receive no reply. I debate heading to my room to change, but something compels me to head to Rod's office; maybe that's his most likely place to be. Thankfully, he is. After knocking politely and trying the handle, I open it to find Rod sat with his earphones in, feet propped up on the desk with his hands clasped together in a calm way. He tugs out the earphones which are blaring some kind of weird music and faces me.

"How was school?" I shrug. "Did you go to anger management?" I nod. "Good" I look at him blankly. I'm really not sure what to say to him. I just want his company, hell, any company will do. I'm a social person, even if I have two social recluses as best friends, I need conversation. But I don't want to risk Rod snapping at me. I glance at his desk, unable to hold his stare any longer. It's been cleaned; there's some new CCTV tapes on his desk, and the pens are all arranged in height order in his pot. "I err... sorry no'one was here this mornin'...we err, there was something we needed to sort out" And there I was thinking I was part of The Family – aren't I supposed to be included? "Oh fuck it, why the long face Mel?"

"You-" I begin, not even knowing where to start. Ranting would do no good, I need him to listen. "Do you have a few minutes?" He nods encouragingly. "You in a patient mood?"

"Depends..."

"It's about..._those two"_ He sighs and indicates for me to draw up a chair. "Y-...you know they mean a lot to me, right?" He nods. "You know they're important...that they're my best friends and I need them?" Again, he nods. Feeling ever so slightly assured, I bravely continue my speech.

For an on-the-spot proclamation (not a rant) I think it went pretty well... Rod seemed to get the gist and I felt better afterwards. I told him about the fun times I'd had with BB and A and the bad times that weren't so good, I think he seemed to appreciate that those two had grown up with me. They really were like my family, and after sitting down and explaining that to Rod, I felt like we'd cleared up some old rubbish that didn't need to be fought over. I explained about defending them, about A's situation and where they were currently at. Despite the concerned look on Rod's face, he seemed to accept my speech as the Law and appeared to have a much nicer attitude towards A and BB now. Or at least, that was what I was hoping for. I skip dinner and go to bed for an early night. I get a surprise text from A saying that they'll be in tomorrow, BB's made him _'all better and shiny' _now, so... it can only be good. Misa texts me with her usual _'Goodnight!x' _text when she's at Uni too, but I switch my phone onto silent and get my early night, sleeping until my alarm went off the next morning, and I wake to a rainy day, a cup of hot chocolate and the mention of chocolate cereal. Hallelujah.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wednesday:**

It's nice receiving a text from friends in the morning, agreed? Yeah, especially when its from A – he has a knack for making people smile with texts – namely me and BB, but still.

**To M-**

**From A:**

**Message: Mornin' Melly! **(insert my smile here) **We're coming into school today (: **(insert bigger smile) **bring cake! **

Ha, I'll have to find some from the kitchen…

I make Sykar find some for me whilst I change for school and go down for breakfast.

The morning, in contrast to yesterday, was quite hectic. Rod has an 'official' meeting with the press at one o'clock, which means that Halle has to update him a fair bit, so she's at the table, yabbering away when I come down the stairs with my bag.

"Hey Halle" I give a wave and she gives me a quick _'mornin' Mello' _as a response. My bowl of cocoa-puffswaiting on the table, where I sit and eat them until Skyar comes back with the cake, wrapped in foil and placed in a box. I put it in my bag.

All the chaos isn't really needed. Rod will be wearing a mic and earphone, unseen of course, and Halle would be on the other end, listening to the questions and telling him what to say. However after the one time that it failed half way through, and Rod had to guess , laugh and joke his way through the interview, he wasn't taking any chances. Halle appears to finish quickly, leaving Rod to sigh his '_fucking hell' _sigh and grumble about needing a vodka.

"You have counselling today – don't forget" Rod tells me, sighing as he leans back.

"Like you'd let me" I shovel in a spoon of cereal and grin. Skyar sits next to me; both he and Rod have their 'I need to tell you something' faces on. Rod's eyebrows are furrowed slightly as he slowly clasps his hands together. "Wash?" I splutter, unable to hold my 'need to know' complex in as well as the cereal in my mouth. He looks at me blankly, so I repeat after swallowing. "What?"

"Just so you know…Derrick's back in action" I run my tongue over my teeth and push the bowl away. Suddenly, it's very unappetising. "You knew he was in hospital, right? Broken wrist? He had a concussion too..." I nod, either Rod or Skyar had told me at some point; I know because they blamed me. Saying that, I think it would have been Rod…

"Well he's out…so… keep it cool?" Skyar offers me an encouraging smile, but I blank it.

"I will if he does" I sigh. "Ok" I stand up, brushing myself down and heading upstairs to brush my teeth again. Derricks name left an awful taste in my mouth, and it was only on my way out that I realised why.

BB and A were coming back today as well. Conflict would be inevitable. Skyar hands me my bag on my way out; I'm going to walk again today.

"BB and A will be in today" I mention casually, smiling a little as I take the bag from him.

"Derrick too?" Skyar seems troubled, but only sighs. "Just…keep yourself in mind, ok?"

"So what happens if I can't, and he starts a fight?" I want to know what he would say, because honestly, I have no idea. If I fought, I got into trouble, if I didn't I looked like an ass and he gets away with offending BB and A – no, scratch that, if I didn't fight back then BB would, and if BB does then hell is unleashed. "What if he hits me first?" I suggest.

"Bloody well hit him back harder" Skyar scoffs, switching to Mafia-Mode. His body language stiffened and his face became darker. "oh – shit" he realises what he's said. I raise my eyebrows.

"Really, wow, thanks, I'll be sure to do that. Rod will be glad to know you have an influence"

"Mel, seriously, forget I said that" I grin, but nod. "If he hits you first, and _only _if he hits you first, can you _push _him back"

"Now you're encouraging me to be violent? Jeez" I roll my eyes.

"Lets just say we have an upper hand on the situation, so as long as its within the school building… you'll be fine"

"Eh?"

"You're going to be late, move it"

Just as I move out the door, I hear Halle rush back into Rod, who groans and thumps the table.

"Chill out woman! What are you, my secretary?" I hear him shout.

"Might as well be" I hear Halle challenge; I imagine her with her hands on her hips, scowling at him like a misbehaved child. "Do you want to look a fool?"

"And this is why you're my co'worker, so to speak" Rod grumbles. "What now?" I sneak out while I can, waving silently to Skyar as I aim for the door and leave.

So I get half way to school before realising that I probably could have driven the bike...but I'm half way there so I don't dwell; I just walk faster because I'm going to be late for whatever lesson it is that I have first (probably Art?).

When I get to school I head for the hall, where the commotion usually is. People are surrounding Derrick as they would welcome home a war soldier, but as far as I know he had done nothing to fight me back and deserved no such attention. I glare at him as he catches my eye, but he smirks just past me and I'm forced to turn and see why. A glomps me, BB tailing behind with a mischievous grin.

"Morning Melly!" His smile is infectious, so I grin. Despite the emotion in his voice, he never raises it above his 'indoor-voice'. "We missed you!"

"Speak for y'self" BB grumbles. "you slept most of yesterday, leaving me _alone _to do _nothing_. Who was more bored?" A grumbles and releases me, looking quite dejected. I pat his back and offer him his piece of random cake from my bag. Ever since I brought a piece of Misa's birthday cake three years ago, it had become a custom to bring cake in whenever one of us was ill; how _birthday _cake evolved into _yay-you're-better _cake, I have no idea.

"I see _he _made it out alive" BB murmurs.

"Out of where?" A asks. BB hugs him but doesn't answer the question. Diverting A's attention was way too easy sometimes. He gives me a knowing look and then a smirk. Probably because, yes, if I could, I wouldn't have let him live.

**First lesson: Art.**

"How are you Mello? A has been awfully worried about you being lonely; were you lonely?" I give BB a quick look before nodding seriously and feigning total depression.

"So lonely A, really" A smiles a little. I think sometimes he needs to feel useful, appreciated, needed and wanted. I'm sure BB made him feel all those things, sometimes all at once... but if I could help then I would.

"I'm sorry; You're very social though Melly, I'm sure you would've found some better company than yourself" A jokes, hiding a blush behind the sleeve of his jacket at he chuckled almost silently. I scoff.

"Yeah" Rolling my eyes, I smile. "Missed you though" We take our seats and I put the paper to use; I'm drawing still life, so I make use of the simple objects around me and create something of a masterpiece. Half way through, A goes to get some clay – because he's creative like that – and BB leans closer to me.

"He was genuinely concerned about leaving you alone for too long. I don't think he's ready to be back" I sigh at BB's statement, biting my lip. "He had jam n' toast and a cuppa' tea for breakfast" I raise my eyebrows. "I'm worried he'll revert back to his old ways... it would be understandable, but... I'd rather he didn't" That was as close to a worry-confession as BB would get to.

"We'll keep an eye on him, we always do" BB nods just as A comes over, suspicious as ever.

"Is everything alright?" He asks, setting some more clay down with a shy smile. "BB?"

"Everything is ok" BB grumbles, turning to his own dark painting and slogging some navy blue on it. I smile.

"A-ok" BB grins and A chuckles.

"I like it Melly"

Lesson ends and we head to our next one before lunch at one. In the corridor, we pass Derrick, who says nothing but smirks as he passes. I get the feeling he'll annoy us today.

One o'clock rolls around and I turn on the radio on my phone. I listen with one earphone in to Rod's conversation with someone named 'Kiyomi Takada' about the latest media postings, figures and fame overall. He briefly mentions Misa's success within the media, making sure it sounded like Misa's own hard work rather than his connections, and also mentioned me too, at which I listen with my mouth agape.

"_So how's Mello coping in the spotlight of his sister then? Not too spiteful I hope" A casual laugh._

"He's coping pretty well, he's his own independent person, I can't fault him for that"

"_But he hasn't found a... a direction yet? Doesn't he want to do something within your field?" _

"I think Mello will be happy when he finds something he wants to do. There's no point in making him go somewhere he doesn't want to go. He'll find his direction soon enough – I hope"

"_We heard he got into a bit of trouble at school? Isn't this happening more often?"_

"And that has got to do with...what?" I could almost _see _Rod's utterly serious face as he says it, but although I know he would pounce on her if he could, I'm sure Halle is telling him to laugh it off as a joke. So he laughs.

"Melly, you ok? You're pulling a face..."

"Psh – yeah, shh a sec" I push the earphone in a bit more and turn up the volume. BB peeks over at what I was doing and tunes in on his own phone. He gives the other earphone to a curious A as they listen too.

"_Well... do you think perhaps that he's got more...more of an upper hand when it comes to these things?"_

"Mello is a guy, fights tend to come with that. I don't think he gets any lenience from his teachers or his school – he's treated as a normal kid and that's all I've wanted for him and Misa"

"_Of course, but-"_

"Are we not going off track?"

"Hell yeah!" I kick the table and grin, surprising A slightly. He jumps a little and smooches closer to BB. "Sorry"

Lunch-break ends before the interview finishes, but It doesn't stop me listening discreetly whilst Ms Rem drones on about stuff. BB and A had a different class, but I'd see them next lesson anyway. Overall, Rod handles the interview very well. I make a mental note to praise his acting skills when I get home.

Walking out of Ms. Rem's class, I find A and BB waiting for me against the wall. They must've got out early, so I walk quickly over to them and sigh.

"I'm bored of today; not that it's great to have you back A, but school is _lame_"

"Like you?" Another voice jumps in. I'm shoved forwards, falling onto BB as we stumble back a bit.

"Derrick" I spit. "You're still alive I see"

"You, you little shit, couldn't even kill me. What a fucking pussy" He shoves me again. BB steps forward to defend me, but Derrick turns on A and pushes him into the wall. The class is still filing out of the classroom and some see, but none of them do anything. BB rushes to defend A, so I feel relieved. Derrick then rounds on me pushing me against the locker.

"Didn't know you liked it like this" I mumble, my stoic face seemingly unaffected by his rudeness.

"Shut the fuck up; you're gonna' pay for what you did – that attack? In the ally? Yeah, don't think I forgot" I raise my eyebrows expectantly. I knew there had to be a twist.

"Gonna' take my bike away again?" I taunt. He laughs, moving his head so dangerously close to mine, that I almost feel like kissing him to make him piss off. But Derrick and Kiss shouldn't be in the same sentence, so I don't.

"No...maybe something else" He spares a second to glance at A; BB frowns in confusion and I go limp in surrender. "I know your bargaining chip ..._Melly_" I scowl. "I plan on using it" He shoves me a final time and stalks off, leaving A mumbling his panics to BB whilst I try to control my temper. In the end, I can't face A's delicate smile, encouraging me to believe that it will all be "_A-OK" _because it won't. I head to our shared class alone.

"What did he say?" BB asks, leaning in as A talks lightly with an equally shy person near him.

"Who?" I play dumb, trying to do my work and failing.

"Derrick" BB drags his name out, as if twisting it and stretching it painfully. "He looked at A funny"

"Oh?" BB frowns, grabbing my writing-hand and digging his nails into my wrist painfully. Surprised at his aggression, I let the shock seep onto my face before breathing and calming myself down. A doesn't notice our little play-fight.

"Don't lie. Don't _ignore _this" BB hisses quietly. "Answer me"

"Mello? BB? Is everything ok?" The teacher raises her eyebrows in expectancy but says nothing more. BB releases my arm and kicks me hard under the table. As childish as it sounds, it bloody-well hurt.

"What did Derrick say to you before he looked at A?" BB says quietly, writing death threats and dark images all over his book.

"He threatened...me. This has nothing to do with A, it was just a look, ok? Leave it"

"He looked at A like he was ready to fucking jump him. Mello, I will not _leave it. _If he so much as touches A, or even looks at him wrongly, I'm going to kill him"

"Will you calm down" I hiss. "This has nothing to do with A. Stay with him like you always do and nothing will happen. Simple" BB growls dangerously before banging his head on the desk, alerting A to his anger.

"B?" He puts a pale, delicate hand on the messy bush that was BB's hair, stroking it slightly.

"Fuck off" BB hisses, making A jump back into himself and wrap his arms around his body. I noticed the way he shrunk into himself after that, the way he brought his legs closer to his body and didn't talk any more. I hoped BB would apologise before the hour ended. A wouldn't be able to take it any longer than a day.


	12. Chapter 12

BB didn't apologise by the end of the hour.

Or by the end of the day.

I assume he would've at some point because the pair live together, but as the bell rings for the end of the final lesson, and BB still hasn't apologised, I begin to wonder. A comes over to me, nervously twisting his thumbs.

"Melly, did you make BB mad?"

"I think I might have done, yeah"

"Can't you make it better?"

"I really want to A, but I think BB just needs space at the moment"

"But you know what he gets like when he thinks too much Melly, his head goes-... he goes all... he won't be BB any more" I sigh hopelessly and hug A. "Melly you have to do something; you're Melly, you can do anything" He's right. I am and I can.

"BB wait!" I holler, making A jump in surprise. "Sorry" I whisper, taking his hand and pulling him to where BB had walked ahead. Just a few more strides away and Derrick steps out in front of me, pushing a very surprised A back and onto the floor harshly. "Derrick-" I glance at BB who's watching with a glare. _'If he so much as touches A, or even looks at him wrongly, I'm going to kill him'_

"You don't want to do this" I say calmly.

"Really? It's only, what, Wednesday? I've been back one day – just one, and I'm already sick of seeing your faces"

"Derrick, leave it. This isn't the way" I keep my eye on BB but he's not doing anything. A's still uselessly on the floor, probably wondering why BB hasn't come to his rescue. He staggers up himself and I offer him a hand. Derrick slaps him down again. "Stop" I grab him and push him back.

"Hitting a nerve, am i?" He laughs, a few more of his friends joining in. "Fight back" He demands. I shake my head and glance at A. He's bleeding from his nose, but seems content at staying on the floor. His eyes are focussed wholly on BB, confused. "C'mon Bitch, fight back!" Derrick shoves me backwards and I fall ungracefully into someone. As I can see both A and BB in front of me, I'm cautious as to who it is I've stomped on.

"Back off Derrick, this isn't necessary" I'm lightly replaced back onto my feet by Oli, stepping beside me with a few of his friends and a stern face to boot.

"It is necessary; what are you on about? _That..." _He points to me. "Is not normal, neither are those two freaks" I reach for a fist full of his hair, but Oli holds me back quickly and effectively. He wasn't a jock for nothing.

"He's not worth it Mello, leave him" I relax and glare.

"Not worth it? I doubt you were saying that when poor little A had a fit of insecurity!" Derrick laughs as my eyes widen. Derrick caused A to attempt- "Or even better, when that psycho-freak over there couldn't take a fucking punch!" I went blind with rage, launching forwards and tackling Derrick to the ground. It was all his fault, I realised. He had attacked BB that time and he sure as hell did something to A to make him try—

I'm pulled off him by three of Oli's friends, whilst Oli himself holds back Derrick as he squares himself up.

"Come on Oli-mate, man it up a bit!"

"This is pathetic, and so are you" Oli pushes Derrick back his hand remaining outstretched to keep him at a distance. "Move. Go on"

"Obviously Mello isn't the tough guy we all thought you were; _girlie" _I'm ready to knock him dead, but A springs up and hugs me tightly. In my unsuspecting state, I trip a little and fall on A, so we both collapse to the floor as I growl harsh curses in many languages at Derrick, but he leaves.

Oli makes sure everything is ok before leaving with his friends a whole fifteen minutes later.

We're left alone, myself, BB and A. A scrambles up, shaken, automatically heading for BB's security. I bolt up and stalk ahead, mumbling _"I'm sick of this!" _as I pass BB. Worryingly, I'm almost certain I heard BB answer dangerously _"Me too"_

I walk home ahead of BB and A. It's the closest we've ever got to an argument and I find it slightly eerie. At home, I walk in, dump my bag and remember to compliment Rod's acting skills.

"Heard you on the radio; well done" Rod grins.

"Halle helped on the figures n' shit. I defended yeh' the best I could" I nod. "Whassup with you?"

"You wouldn't care" I grumble, flopping on the sofa.

"Ey! I just said '_i defended yeh' the best I could' _and you accuse me of not caring?" He drops into place beside me and gives me a concerned look. "What's going on?"

"I'm sick of Derrick" I hiss. "Can we put him on the Hit List?"

"Mel-"

"I'm kidding" Rod sighs in relief. "Why get the Mafia to do it when I can do it myself"

"Mello don't go sayin' things like that" He warns. "If something were to happen, then you'd be a suspect"

"I wouldn't mind if it did happen" I scowl. "BB and A have been back a whole day, just one whole fucking day. Derrick's back too, so yeah, possible conflict... he's a fucking _dick_" I kick the coffee table leg in anger. "He threatened A. Well, me...but by using A"

"Maybe going the traditional way could help this; why not talk to the police?"

"They won't do fuck all; I've already got a previous restraining order from him as well as various assaults that haven't been recorded on file – there's no way they're going to believe me" I sigh and drop my head into my hands with a groan.

"Maybe moving to LA wouldn't be so bad" I mumble quietly. "If BB and A came too...it might actually be fun"

"Mello..." Rod doesn't finish, instead he gets up and goes to the liquor cabinet and pulls out some good old pure Russian vodka. He places the bottle in front of me. "I'm not teaching you to drown your problems in alcohol – but you need to think straight. Get a fresh head. Once you've filled it up with pixies and fairies, you can make decisions. So get drinking"

Thursday. I wake up with a minor headache, but my brain feels quite empty. In a good way. As Rod said it would, I have a now fresh head. I don't want to move to LA any more, I'm happy here and I won't move because of some shit fuck like Derrick.

I spend the morning with BB and A, and we make a point of ignoring Derrick in any way we can, even going the long way to our lessons to make sure we ruled out any in-school collisions. I catch up on some work that I might have missed during lunch, BB and A don't mind. We aren't talking so much, so I don't really know what they're thinking. We seem comfortable despite our silences, but we don't bring up Derrick's attack. My tutor pulls me aside at the end of the day, congratulating me on my new efforts to actually succeed in my work, and they're glad to have me back. Theoretically of course, meaning I was back on board the academic ship and was willing to resume my place as top of the school. Which, by Friday, I'd already done. Yay.

I go to see the councillor on Friday too – talk to her about a few things, just so they go on file. I tell her about Derrick's attack but leave in perfect timing with the bell so she can't ask questions. We manage to successfully avoid Derrick for another day, and I'm glad to see A and BB holding hands and looking happier today. The weekend looks brighter when they invite me to their house for tea and cake, so I accept gratefully and we get back on our friendship train. I head home at seven-ish so Rod doesn't yell at me for being late, but when I get in, he simply smiles and lets me go to my room, where I do all my homework, plus extra work, as well as text both A and BB before I go to bed. Feeling like a successful day has finally come around, I allow myself a scary 'bonding session' with Misa, as she's home from Uni for the weekend. We watch horror movies until one o'clock in the morning whilst eating popcorn, chocolates and sweets and drinking cola. She'll be moaning in the morning when she thinks she's fatter than she really is.

Skinny Bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

I love Saturdays. I'm not a slob, but I sure as hell love my lay-ins. I get up at half eleven and have lunch, my stomach already grumbling due to the lack of chocolate cereal. Misa is apparently still in bed, but that was ok, because she _was_ a lazy slob. Ha! With no homework and a very romantically implicated text from A (_Hi Melly, going out for the weekend with BB. He's taking us to so many places! Will keep in touch, don't text after six please. A x), _I have nothing but spare time. So I round on Skyar and demand that he give me some Mafia work to do. So Skyar takes me to the target range and shows me more weapons and artillery, even going as far to let me show him my learned taekwondo moves from the lessons. I have a successful day, I feel like I've done a lot so I'm not surprised that I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Sunday, Rod lets me go out with some of the other members on an _actual _'mission'. Because _'its my birthday!' _Yes, it's Sunday the 13th of December and for the day, I go out on an _actual Mafia Mission. _So I only stay in the van, I actually _went_. And god, the adrenaline it gave me could rival the rush I got when Skyar took me and Misa to Cadbury World when we were young. But fuck if it wasn't thrilling. I can't wait to own this.

Even better, I had an awesome time with BB and A – Misa tagged along, but she wasn't a problem (she tends to find her own entertainment). We went out, drank a few, had a few, smoked a few... overall, it was a usual birthday party for me and I sure as hell enjoyed it! Yay for being old. Now, eighteen years old. Ooof.

Another week passes with Rod's rude comments, glares, short verbal abuses and often a few violent actions to boot. I gain a 'distinction' for my contribution to the taekwondo lessons and the tutor says that I no longer have to attend if I don't want to. I find the sport fairly relieving though, so I say I'll stay. I see the councillor and tell her more about Derrick's abuses and how fed up I am of it, but she just writes things down, she doesn't really talk to me about it. A and BB seem to be much more confident by themselves this week too, whenever my attention is focused on my work, they have their own private conversations, which normally I'm cool with, but I get the feeling that something's going to happen. It's not like they're keeping me out of it on purpose, it's more like they're plotting something only for them to know, and they aren't the most stable people I know; they shouldn't do whatever it is they're planning to alone. None the less, we remain friendly and _alive _for another week, spending the weekend once again with Skyar practicing my Mafia Skills. So, ok, the paperwork shit was boring, but I'm a fast worker when it comes to that, so we quickly moved onto the more ... fatal...things.

**Time lapse, two weeks before Christmas. Last week at School.**

**Monday 14****th**** December.**

**6:05 am.**

I grab the hoodie that's slung over my desk-chair and throw it over my bare chest. I chase after Skyar, already half way down the stairs after waking me, before the hoodie is even over my head. I jump the steps two at a time, sliding around the corner and facing the flashing headline of the widescreen TV. The obvious white letters are displaying the horrifying message of "Knife attack teen victim in Coma; Inquest being held". Below it, an old picture of a very (living and) happy Derrick.

"Oh…shit" My eyes widen before they feel heavy. I search for my phone, but in my rush to get up I haven't picked it up. I dive for the house phone, dialling both BB and A's mobile (unanswered) before trying their (very rarely used) house phone. Again, unanswered. I suddenly realise that I'm panicking and I don't know why. Is this because ...perhaps, maybe an inkling of me suspected that maybe BB had done something? That maybe... No.

Get a fucking grip. BB couldn't go this far.

Could he?

Damnit.

My suddenly frozen state as I think seems to surprise Rod. He comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. I jolt and shy away from it. "I don't know what to say" I mumble. I couldn't just blurt out that I was glad he's in a coma, it was socially unaccepted to do that! "It's a shame…"

"Just so you know, we had nothing to do with this" Rod explains, eyeing me carefully. I raise my eyebrows, as if to dare him to lie again, if he was, or explain further. "You said a while ago that we should put him on our hit list and kill him; that you wouldn't mind him dead" I nod, remembering the conversation. It seems quite ironic now. "But we didn't do this. And…I know what you said, about wanting to kill him… and I hope you …didn't think that, maybe...this would…"

"I may be have passed my taekwondo sessions and sure, im getting the hang of playing with guns and knives, but Rod, I didn't do this"

"He has an Alibi too – it happened last night, he was in the basement with me doing target practice – all night" Skyar agree's.

"Good. I'm not accusing you-" I scoff at this. "Mello I just want you to be sure about this in your head. It's no secret that you didn't like Derrick" I nod slightly. "If the police can stick their ore in well enough, they'll get what they want – an argument, a hint of a possibility that you did it"

"But I didn't" I say again. "Skyar believes me".

"And what if they interrogate you?" Rod counters.

"Skyar went through interrogations with me last year; remember? He told me what to say and how to avoid bad questions not-suspiciously, sure it was mostly denying anything to do with the Family, but…it's the same, right?"

"You were a kid last year Mel" Rod frowns. "Now you're an adult and you have legal responsibilities. It could be harder…No" he finalises. "I'll run through some things with you later – it's too late now. You better get ready for school. Go" I open my mouth to protest, but something tells me that the clogs in Rod's brain are working too fast he'd just snap at me anyway. So I slump up the stairs, having to double check the TV screen on the way up for confirmation that the last five minutes really did happen.

Derrick really was in a coma.

Skyar drives me in to school. Rod insists it's for my safety, but although I think he's particularly right, I disagree. I think it makes me look more suspicious. None the less, Skyar is ordered to drive me into the building so he does, dropping me off and heading back. I fiddle with the straps of my bag as I enter the building, spotting BB and A at their usual table in the main hall. As soon as I enter the main doors of the hall, all eyes turn to me, and I realise.

They blame me.

They think that I did it.

I place a scowl on my face and storm over to my friends, plopping the bag on the desk with a frown.

"I thought you liked the attention" BB smirks.

"Not like this, asshole" I whisper. "Why is it they think I did it?

"We two are the top people on the 'I hate Derrick' list – why wouldn't we do it?" BB's smirk turns into a grin.

"Don't go saying things like that" I say. "You'll get into trouble. Just...let it fizzle down and we'll be fine"

"Melly, I made you this" A produces a long string, decorated with beads and small blocks with letters on them. There's a few glass-looking beads too, and it's beautiful. On the top is a ring where I can put it on any key ring I'd like. It's slightly too chunky for a bracelet. "If you look at it this way..." He turns it a little. "It says out initials, see?" Indeed it did, with a B, an A and an M. "And this way..." He turns it over, revealing the reverse of our blocks of initials. "it's got a bumble bee for B, obviously" I smile. "And this on here, says on it, for me, see?" I nod, it's small, but it's there. "And that, is supposed to be a marshmallow – for you" My grin widens. "It's for good luck; or whenever you get down or something, just look at it and think of us. Cause we make you happy, right?" I nod like a bobbing dog and allow myself an honest smile.

"Thanks A"

Despite the comforting gesture, the rest of the day is spent on edge. It's bad enough that the pupils keep looking at us suspiciously, but the teachers? That's just inappropriate. We have PE first thing. A doesn't play, as normal, and BB and me pair up in tennis. We win, but the victory seems pathetic, like they didn't want to play against us so they let us win by default. The day is turning out to be shit.

By lunchtime, there's police around the building. A few walking here and there, some even talking to students. Half way into the first lesson, they come to talk to me.

I give them my alibi, I let them know honestly that me and Derrick had our differences, but I'd never plan on putting him in a coma. So that was a slight lie, but it doesn't matter. My alibi was air tight. There were at least three other people with me and Skyar last night. The woman probes a bit more but I don't put up the argument she wants. I don't insist on going back to class or anything because that would make me seem suspicious, so I answer all her questions, be polite, nice and informative and she seems relatively satisfied. Before she leaves, she double checks that I am Misa's brother, and asks if I could get an autograph for her daughter. I gave her hope, but hopefully, I won't be seeing her again.

By lunchtime, I realise that many people in our year and below have been questioned. So I'm not that surprised when I find out that BB has been questioned too, however I am when A tags beside him looking puffy eyed and frail, BB looking furious. I hug A for the majority of the lunch break, BB looking like he was stewing a plan in that cauldron of a brain of his. I got the bad feeling that A had been interrogated too, and most likely without BB there. I ask A repeatedly if he's feeling better, if he's ok, if there's anything he wants, but I get nothing but head movements.

"They interrogated him" BB confirms my thoughts and walks his fingers over the table, slowly rubbing A's hand. "Harshly" He adds. "Poor lamb just burst into tears, right A?" A nods, looking like he was going to do the same again. I pass him the keying he made for me and drape it over his hand.

"Now it can cheer you up when you're down" I tell him, smiling slightly. A smiles back, but doesn't do anything more than begin to cry softly, his head falling to the table as his body shakes ever so slightly with his sobs. BB moves over and takes hold of him, comforting him more than I apparently could. BB's still looking slightly too confident and wholly unaffected by this, so I catch his eye and mouth, completely understandably "What did you do?" BB understands because he grins, that creepy grin he sometimes gets when he _'thinks too much' _as A would say. He releases a hand gently from A and puts a finger to his lips. _'Sh' _He grins, mouthing back "It's a secret" before winking at me. We leave the conversation there, eyeing the police as they walk around with their confident walks and suspicious glares. I text Rod an update, but spend the rest of the day worrying about BB's sanity, A's _life, _and Derrick. I didn't know yet whether or not I'd rather he live – or die. But for A's sake, I hope he'll be ok soon. Rod texts back with an unofficial medical report on Derrick later on that day; apparently he's recovering well considering. So that brightens my day, if only a little.

When Skyar comes to take me home I ask him to take BB and A home too. I can't risk them getting attacked on the way home, and I certainly don't want it to happen, so he does as I ask without complaint. A's as silent as he was in the morning, butt BB has their hands clasped together and is still rubbing his thumb over A's fingers. Once they're home, I head into the front seat next to Skyar and listen to the radio on the way home.

When I get home, Rod is waiting for me by the stairs, a familiar smile and a welcoming hug waiting for me. It's awkward because he's not used to outright things like that, however I make it OK because it has to be, I need to feel safe and _believed _in my own home of all places. I finish my homework for the day, which is minimal if any at all. I do an extra assignment to keep my mind on track before locking myself in my room, watching a movie and missing dinner. When Skyar comes up to tell me, I tell him I'm not hungry and I'm working. He leaves in acceptance and I continue the film, not realising that maybe I haven't eaten since lunchtime and I am a little hungry after all.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up at half twelve in the morning, my stomach rumbling loudly and making me feel very sick. I debate staying and trying to get back to sleep, thinking maybe I can ignore it, but I come to the conclusion that I can't. I'll throw up before I get to sleep. So I unlock the door and pad downstairs quietly to the kitchen, opening the kitchen door to come face to face with Rod.

"Hungry?" He asks, holding out his bowl of noodles. I take them off him slowly and nod. "I'll make more" He turns to the hob and grabs another packet whilst I eat his. "Feelin' o'right?"

"I guess" I shrug, forking in some more noodles before he could ask anything else.

"I went for a run to clear my head; not done that for a while" He attempts a low laugh, but it comes out as a happy kind of sigh. "...It'll be ok" He adds.

"I have this really bad..._gut _feeling that things aren't going to be OK at all" I mumble, setting the quickly finished noodles to the side and leaning on the counter. "I think im going to go back to bed" I turn to leave. "You should too. These midnight meetings are becoming too freaky" Rod laughs.

"You just ate my noodles, I'm not goin' to bed till I've eaten a decent dinner" I leave him to it and trudge back to my room, flopping on the bed and easing myself into a deep slumber, without bothering to wrap myself in my blanket, in the hopes that it'd swallow me whole.

**Tuesday 15****th**** December.**

Rod doesn't fail to remind me in the morning about my anger management. Neither does Skyar as he drops me off at school. _Again. _I skip my chocolate cereal and have water instead of hot chocolate; I feel sick again. The feeling doesn't go away throughout the whole day; I leave my A.M session early because I feel like I'm about to throw up. Be it nerves, suspense, irritation or simply just _sick¸_I didn't feel myself. The day ends surprisingly quickly. The police are still hanging around, asking people things, eyeing me, BB and A just as suspiciously as before.

It's hard not to look guilty when you're terrified of the end result.

**Wednesday 16****th**** December.**

Tiredly, the week continues. I sluggishly wake, desperate to stay in bed just an hour longer. Rod wakes me today, sitting on my bed and saying things that I'm too tired to listen to or to understand, so I just grumble as he talks about something to do with (probably) something unimportant. I sit up, my hair a mess and my body feeling weak.

"This thing is doing your health in" Rod frowns. "I can get you the day off" I shake my head.

"BB n' A need me" I yawn. "I think its a slob-day for me" I shift off the bed and shuffle over to the wardrobe, leaving the curtains shut as I tug out a pair of old jeans and a baggy black T-shirt. I scan for my old converse, they're probably a size too small. I find them and I'm slightly pleased to find I'm right. However this doesn't stop me from wearing them anyway. Rod is downstairs when I'm showered, washed and clothed. Skyar looks at me like a stranger and I smirk, proving that I'm still me.

"I don't need to wear leather to be a sexy bitch" I attempt my usual sarcastic face, but I fail. "Whatever" I mumble to myself as Skyar laughs, getting my bag from the bottom of the stairs and following him out the door. He's driving me again.

I receive critical, analytical and _highly _mortified looks as I pace through the building for the third time this week. I was sure that these people I called my fellow class-peoples had seen me _not _in leather before, however it seemed like I was something similar to an alien. None the less, I take my usual place in the main hall next to BB and A until the bell rings.

"You look normal today Melly, and for some reason, it's odd. You look odd, normal"

"Thanks A" I huff lightly, smiling away the none-existant offense.

"I fail to see how your sex appeal has been affected by this; Mello still looks his old bad-ass self without his whorish leather" I gape at BB, wondering if he actually just said that. "Just sayin'..." I sigh and fall back into my seat. _'Well, whilst we're taking digs at eachother...'_

"I love your shirt BB, I mean, it's awesome all black and black – look at those colours!" I mock childishly. "And those shoes? So _incredibly _fashionable"

"Mock me all you want Mello, I am not the one being followed by the paparrazi"

"He's right Melly, they've been hanging around the school since half seven this morning y'know" I blink.

"You hadn't noticed?" BB chuckles. "There I was thinking you were observant, noticing my _incredibly _fashionable shoes and my colourful shirt" I leave the comment lone, texting Rod as a warning. A warning for himself, if they happen to pop around, and just in case I do something stupid, like hit the camera man or the photographer or the reporter (like last time); it'll be justified if I text him first.

Lessons begins and I'm separated from BB and A once more. It's math, so I plod along quicker than the others. I've finished the whole section in the first half an hour, and with an hour to spare, I spend the next half an hour thinking about everything. I look out the window a bit, half expecting a reporter to jump up and go "boo!" and snap my picture or something. Need I remind you that this school wasn't just an average high school, it was well respected and very very _very _hard to get into, so you can imagine the types of people that make up the population of the place. They're mainly rich snobs, probably myself included, who have well off parents who can afford to send them to such a place. BB and A were an exception; they were under scholarships, so as long as they maintained their high grades (which they always did, whether they missed a week or not), they kept their places. So having reporters around wasn't exactly something new for the school, or for me (having a teenage model sister kinda' changes things), but it didn't make it any less annoying than I already found it. Half an hour into my thinking and the teacher looks over my shoulder.

"Mello, have you finished?" He asks quietly. I hand him my work and he smiles gratefully. "I'll look it over, though I'm sure I don't need to. Do you have anything else you can be doing?" _No._

"Yeah"

"You get on with that and I'll get this back to you when I can" He walks off with my sheet and I pull out a spare piece of paper, pretending to write useful things on it. Really, I was doodling random circles.

Throughout the whole day, I find my concentration slipping. I keep thinking that there's no point in doing this because I get it already, I could be doing something useful and instead, I'm here? Part of me wants to storm out of school altogether, but I don't because I know how much it means to Rod that I'm here. So I sit solemnly in the back and pretend to be ok with it, only finally getting to breathe a sigh of content when I see BB and A in the lesson before lunch, Science. We give eachother a silent nod, though I get a slight smile from A, so I smile back. Feeling drained and tired, I don't bother to take notes on what an atom looks like because I _know _I have a book on all of this somewhere under my bed. Half way through the lesson, two of the police officers that have been scouting the school for suspects enter, looking official and cocky and arrogant.

"Sorry for the interruption" One says to the teacher, leaving the other to turn to the class and say;

"We'd very much appreciate it if Beyond came with us?" The teacher looked stunned for a second, before echoing-

"Beyond Birthday?" The officer nodded, looking directly at BB. A's eyes widened, and I saw his hand dive for BB's in a desperate attempt to keep him in his seat. BB simply smirked.

"It would be best if you came willingly" The officer encouraged. I couldn't help but notice they were both female. Two (comparatively weak) females wouldn't be able to take BB by force. I grinned at the thought. BB shakes off A's hand awkwardly, shuffling towards them before staring them down.

"And why would you need to talk to silly ol' me? Hm?"

"Outside please, in private" She states, ushering him out of the room. A looks petrified beside me, like a frozen statue.

"They're just looking for someone to blame, don't think too much of it" I try to ease his nerves, but he spends the rest of the lesson (whilst BB is presumably with _them_) wrapping his fingers over each other with his legs drawn up, breathing rhythmically without so much as giving me a glance. I don't know how A will react if they decide to arrest BB, but I don't want to find out.

BB comes back in before the lesson ends, everyone watching him like a hawk as he opens and comes through the door, shutting it behind him and walking to his seat. Myself included. He sits back down, his face blankly staring at the board, his expression giving nothing away. I watch as A takes his hand in his once again, but BB doesn't shake it away. His thumb strokes over A's pale skin lightly, comfortingly. It's unnerving how much BB's presence can put so much life back into A's eyes; he's smiling now, even doing some of the work with his spare and available hand.

By the end of the day, I feel like I've survived another war. We head out to the limo, as I've insisted that we take BB and A home every day for safety reasons. As we come out of the main doors however, the cameras and the reporters are waiting. A panics and jumps behind BB; I take his hand comfortingly in mine and plaster a fake smile on my apologetic face, mumbling things like _'Sorry, not got time' _or _'Not now, sorry' _whilst I weave my way through the people.

A's latched onto my hand, in the middle of me and BB, who's on the other end. I hear one reporter loud and clear as she accuses us three being involved with Derricks attack. I stop in my tracks and am fully set on giving her a mouthful, but Skyar appears at my side and directs me away to the limo. I'm still holding A's hand, and he's holding onto BB, so we three get there safely. Just as we're about to get in, the two female police officers from before come over, a few male ones accompanying them. A's eyes widen again, his chest fluttering up and down as his breaths quicken.

"Beyond Birthday?" BB looks up at his name, grinning. "and Mello, of course" I shrug at my name, then she turns hesitantly to the one in the middle. "That makes you, A?" She looks puzzled, as to why he doesn't have a full name. "Would you mind if we talked to you? It'd only take a few minutes"

"You want to talk to A?" I frown, confused. "He has nothing to do with this"

"Nothing to do with _what, _Mr Keehl?" I scoff and fold my arms over my chest. "A, do you mind?"

"Uh..." A's horror stricken face is evident; he backs up towards BB, his hand tightening in mine. "I-...i don't-"

"He does mind" BB offers. "He won't be going with you alone, put it that way" The officer looks irritated.

"It's important that we question you separately. He will have to be interviewed alone"

"Then you won't be interviewing him" BB counteracts. "I told you what you needed to know on everything, including A. You have no reason to question him"

"Then we'll have to arrest you for obscuring us and take him for questioning by force. Everything you told us was simply your own opinion in your own perspective" BB looks mad and A, the poor thing, looks ready to faint. Skyar steps forward.

"Isn't there somewhere else we can do this?" He glances at the media, still outside the door looking for a shred of information that they could distort and tear to pieces.

"I-I can't go with you" A stutters, tears forming in his eyes. "I won't"

"You're sure?" A gives a definite nod and the police officer steps forwards, pulling out some handcuffs. "Then I'm sorry-"

"Hey! He said no!" BB makes a swing at the officer, more of a threat than an intention to hurt. He dives in front of A and scowls.

"Look, A's scared of being alone, or separated from people he knows – it's a medical condition or something, isn't that in your file?" I try. The other officer checks hesitantly. "No, I'm sorry. A, you'll have to come with us now"

"You're not taking him" BB assures them coldly. "He's not involved"

"Involved in what, Beyond?" The police officer looks fed up now, and makes a move to grab A. I jump forwards, taking her wrist cautiously. Skyar protests behind me.

"Please" I ask. "Let BB go with him – at least to the station; there's no need to arrest him-" Before I can finish my sentence, BB flies at the officer, who falls to the ground pathetically as BB shouts heaven down with curses. I watch helplessly as A begins to cry, begging BB to stop as he threatens the officers. Skyar steps in, moving me aside and grabbing BB, pulling him back. He attempts to apologise, to make up somehow for BB's actions, but they don't listen. They push Skyar aside and move to arrest BB instead.

"You're arresting him?" I blurt, eyes wide, stepping closer to A. BB says nothing, simply grinning that evil grin he gets when he '_thinks too much' _and stepping towards the officers. I glance at the media; they're having a field day.


	15. Chapter 15

As BB moves to go with the officers, A suddenly screams and dives for him, latching his arms around BB's shoulders and refusing to let go. The sight pains me heavily, and my chest seems to clench with every yell of protest that A gives. He's nothing like the quiet frail thing he normally is. Having BB torn away from him like this is unbearable for him, and unbearable for _me _to watch. BB looks slightly overwhelmed at the distraught sight of A, his eyes full of confusion as he doesn't know what to do. The police are tackling the issue in the completely wrong way. They're trying to pry A off BB physically and it's not working. BB clutches him closer and whispers something, but A's still struggling to be separated. Eventually, after protests and even a few hits from A to BB, the weakened teen drops to the floor in sobs of surrender. BB walks away quickly, the officers following his pace. I reach for A, pulling his frail self closer to me and Skyar as he cries away his fears; I look dazedly in BB's general direction. They cuff him as he resists slightly, pushing him into the car and driving off. The paparazzi are still there, camera's flashing, video's rolling and pens a'writing. I glare in anger.

"Are you lot fucking happy now?" I yell. "Go find some other story to tear apart" Skyar helps me and A into the limo quickly after my outburst and drives off just as efficiently. So he wasn't a chauffeur as such, but he sure as hell was a good body guard. Half way home, I notice that Skyar hasn't taken the usual route and isn't heading to BB and A's place, but straight home. He spots me in the mirror and smiles briefly. I smile back in thanks. I know for a fact that leaving A alone at a time like this could mean something serious, and I think Skyar knows that too. So he takes us back to our place and we sit on the sofa watching shit until we're bored. Even Rod doesn't seem to mind the ghostly presence of A, going as far to say "the pale lil' stick aint that bad on 'is own", which, from Rod, is a compliment.

We don't hear back from BB, even though we wait up past half two in the morning in case the phone rings. We fall asleep on the sofa unintentionally, completely and utterly exhausted.

**Thursday 17****th**** December.**

We're awake pretty early in the morning considering we slept so late. I let A take the bathroom first, guarding the door of any jokes that might have been aimed at me (if they thought that I was I the shower). Skyar brings me the hot chocolate of the morning to drink whilst I wait, and it's all gone by the time A comes out, fully clothed, in damp but not sodden hair.

"Skyar's setting the table downstairs if you want to go down" I offer. He looks about nervously, looking uncomfortable. I notice he's put back on the clothes he slept in and wince slightly. "Why don't you go and wait in my room. Check the drawers and im sure you'll find something to wear"

"Or we could set off early and make a quick stop at Our place?" I nod in agreement. "I'll wait in your room, if that's ok Melly" I nod again and he disappears off, making me rush my shower in order to not keep him waiting. None-the-less, I blow dry my hair and we're downstairs with fifteen minutes extra to eat our breakfast. I'm brought my usual chocolate puffs and A's given the option of the same or toast, a fry up or pancakes. He opts for the pancakes and waits patiently for them to be brought. I'm finished when they do, but I wait for him to finish as I sip the glass of water as he eats. At half eight, Skyar drives us to A's place, where he hops out, rushes in (albeit tentatively) and comes back ten minutes later changed and (presumably) with today's books in his bag. We reach the school just in time for the bell to ring, the traffic held us up a little. I walk A to his class, or rather I follow him until he reaches his class and then realise that mine is in the opposite direction and it's not with him. I tell him to wait for me where he is and I'll meet him after class. He gives a nod and goes to get his seat. I pace my way to lesson and apologise for being late. The teacher ignores it, I'm usually a good student and under the circumstances it should be acceptable, so I take my seat.

The lesson goes fairly fast for the morning, and I ask the teacher towards the end (seeing as I've done all my work) if I can go to the toilet just before class finishes. He allows me to go, so I pack my stuff and leave, heading back to A's class (not needing the toilet at all) and waiting for his lesson to finish. The door opens and the first few bunches of kids file out. I peek around the door and slide into the room, eyeing around it for A. I thought he'd be up and packing his things away, but he's still sat down, gazing at the board as the people around him leave, some even targeting a few harsh words in his direction before doing so. I nudge them harshly as they leave, before making my way towards A's seat. I begin thinking that A's been sat like that through the whole lesson, just thinking, not learning or listening. My worries are confirmed when I spot his blank sheet of paper, headed barely with a scratched and apathetic scrawl of 'Notes'. I pack it away for him and guide him up. We leave the room in silence, finding our way to the hall were we normally sit. It feels bare without BB.

I don't go to taekwondo either; I completely forget about it as I sit with A under Our Tree, trying to avoid the topic of BB or Derrick and finding meaningless crap to talk about. In keeping him safe and sane I forget to go to taekwondo, but I don't mind so much today.

"Melly..." A begins hesitantly, fumbling his fingers over one another lightly. I turn to him to show him he has my attention. "...nothing" He looks hesitant before flashing me a smile. "Forget it" I nod and leave it, staring back to the blank space across the yard. I notice him bite his lip nervously, as if in debate.

"You're welcome to come back to mine today...if you want" He nods gratefully and sighs. The nervousness has subsided, it seems.

By the end of the day, just as I'm heading out of the building with A, my phone rings. We were in the middle of talking about what to do when we get home, and reached the half-conclusion of baking a jam cake for BB, but I pause and answer the phone.

"It's Me" _Me _being Rod. I smile a little.

"Hi, everything ok?"

"Sure, I thought you'd want to be the first to know"

"To know..." I drawl, encouraging him.

"BB got bail. They've given him a warning for attacking the police like that, but he's out"

"Yes!" I jump up a little, a grin plastering my face. I receive a few weir d looks and ignore them in my happy bubble. "We can pick him up on the way home, yeah?"

"Skyar's agreed to make a detour on your way back" Rod says.

"Good"

"I have to warn you...an _informant _of ours in the police force has told us that they're doing some digging on BB's past... is there anything we should know about, y'know... to erase?"

"I don't think so...not anything obvious I mean. He's not exactly the sanest person, and sure, he's had his brushes with them but...no, I don't think there's anything too bad"

"Good, we'll keep you updated"

"Thanks Rod"

"Sure" I hang up, still grinning. I turn to A, who's giving me a questioning look. "A, what could make you grin as much as I am, right now?" He blinks and answers instantly.

"Having BB back with me" I suppress the urge to squeal like a girl and settle for a manly laugh.

"We're picking him up on the way home – he got bail"

The look of _whatever _it was on A's face was priceless. If I had a camera, I'd make it a huge poster and stick it on my wall. I won't ever forget the face he made. Everything filled his eyes, from love to happiness and relief and sheer _emotion _that i swear my heart skipped a beat. I began to wonder if it was dangerous to love someone so much, that this was the effect.

"Then why are we still talking?" A blurts, grabbing my hand and spinning me in the direction of the door.

As we pull up to the police station, BB's waiting patiently outside. A's unbuckling his seatbelt before the limo has even rolled to a stop. I grab my phone, stick it on record and dive across the seats, managing to get the reunion of A, slamming his whole body straight onto BB, as he cries softly and refuses to let go. BB gives me a rare genuine smile, letting his guard down and stroking the back of A's fluffy white hair before realising I'm recording; he sticks his finger up and I stop with a laugh. I save it and pocket the phone, clambering out and swinging my arm around him.

"Nice to have you back"

"Yeah well, they had me twenty four hours, but had nothing on me. Couldnt keep me in there with no evidence, could they? 'Sides, he's not dead, is he" He gives a grin, but then his face turns stoic. "A?" A lifts his teary-eyed head from his lovers shoulder and smiles. "I hope there's something jammy waiting for me" He pauses, grinning. A looks nervous; we were planning to make him a jam cake before Rod called. "Something beautiful...sweet...yummy...something..._sticky_" A blushes and wriggles awkwardly. "I simply meant jam" BB says innocently. "But that would work too"

"BB!" A shoves the chuckling mad-man away slightly and heads for the limo, clambering in. BB quickly follows with me behind him. He reaches A, just as he's got one leg in and one leg out of the car.

"I like the view, A...don't move"

"BB, stop it" He whines, crawling in and curling up in a ball on the other end of the seats. BB follows nonetheless, taking A in his arms and wrapping them securely around the frail body of A. I catch the low confession of '_I love you' _before A sighs contently and simply _fits _onto BB's lap. I slide in, as taught, and shut the door.

"Skyar?" I raise my voice and lean towards the driver's seat. "Drop em' off at their place, ok?" Skyar gives me a nod and I lean back.

"Thanks Melly" A smiles softly.

"Sure, we'll make that jam cake another time" I grin.

"Jam cake? What'd I miss?" BB snuggles his face into A's hair and breathes in, then huffs. "Hm. We should celebrate. Me n' you t'night" A goes all bashful again, covering his quickly reddening face with his pale hands. "Tomorrow, we'll all go out and celebrate properly"

"I'm in!" I exclaim, grinning childishly.

"Only for a while" A mumbles, an uncertain look crossing his face. I smile as BB attacks him with kisses of reassurance and promises of a good night. Its nice having the trio back again.

**Friday 18****th**** December. **

It's weird thinking that today is our last day of school before Christmas Break. I actually think I'll miss school, cause I'm a geek like that. But seriously, I do miss it, but being religious I understand the importance of the upcoming holiday, so I respect that. In addition, I think that the break from school will do us all good, but I'm determined to enjoy our final day.

Counselling is boring now. I tell her about BB getting bail, about how excited I am for the weekend and the upcoming holiday and how much happier school seemed, despite only being in for three and a half hours until I talked to her, and having less than three and a half hours to go before it ends.

BB receives strange looks throughout the rest of the day, but that's to be expected, so he ignores it with a not-so-evil grin, but a confident smile nonetheless. Friday turns out to be a good day, and a nice day. The sun is out with a cool breeze for balance, and it is still warm by the time school finishes. I text Skyar telling him I'd walk home, so I walk the long route to A and BB's place, and then doubling back on myself towards my home. By the time I get there it's half five, but I'm comfortable and happy with the leisurely pace that I walked back in. An hour later, I've had dinner and I'm getting ready to go out with A and BB again. We're going out, and planning on staying out until the early hours of the morning. I warn Rod of this before I leave, but considering I'd been near-depressed for most of the week, I don't think he believed that I wasn't on happy-pills. Skyar drops me off at A and BB's place and leaves. Shortly after, we leave. A's still a little apprehensive and BB's pretty psyched up for a good time, that makes two of us. A says something about not letting it get out of hand again, and we promise not to drink too much. BB suggests Flying again, and A admits he'd rather Fly-High than drink. We walk to the nearest club and start our night there, the music instantly curing our problems like there would be no tomorrow.

**General Hospital.**

On the second corridor of the ICU ward, the nurses and doctors are changing shifts. The day shift are leaving and the night shift are entering, hoping for an easy going night. Though, being a Friday night, they know to expect some drunken people along with some stubborn admissions, horrible wounds and accidents that could have been prevented. As the last person on the day shift of the ward leaves, the night shift settle into their routines and checkups, patrolling the corridors and checking on their patients. A doctor checks on one of the more prioritised patients, noticing no improvement in his condition. He begins to write his observations. Suddenly, the heart monitor blips from its usual rhythmic mechanical beeping, flat lining a long and monotone drawl. The doctor calls for backup and begins resuscitation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Saturday 19****th**** December.**

My head is pulsing with waves of irritation. The blinds and curtains are drawn to a complete black out, which makes things slightly easier. I blink and open my eyes groggily, making out the frame of my desk chair and my wardrobe. I groan and cough, turning over and shoving my head into my pillow—

"Fuck!" I bolt up, my whole _face _pounding insanely as though I've been hit a thousand times. I blink, eyes wide as I'm paralysed, frozen to my bed. I've not felt this _injured _since the Fire Incident. The door opens and Skyar—no, Rod comes in, followed quietly by Misa.

"How's your head, Sunshine?" Misa says lightly, plopping herself on my bed and checking my temperature (God knows why). As she touches me I flinch, a spasm of pain floating down my face. I shudder, more pain erupting as I do so from my whole body. "You should go back to sleep"

"Here" Rod passes me a glass of water and three pills, but quickly holds the pills back. "Wait – did you _take _anything? Last night?" Misa looks at me expectantly, but I shrug.

"I don't remember" He gives me one pill out of caution, and I take it. "Don't remember much of anything actually" Misa squints and lowers her head. "I know I ache – like, _everywhere_" She sighs uncomfortably, biting her lip and looking elsewhere. I love Misa's give away actions. "I haven't felt like this since the Fire Incident" Rod flinches as I pass him my glass of water. "Alright, what's up?"

"Why don't you go and get yourself a nice cold shower? Or warm, if you prefer, whichever" Misa scoots over, pushing me off my own bed and tossing me my dressing gown along with some clothes. "Go go go" She encourages. Rod sighs and shakes his head, but says nothing. I head to the ensuite bathroom and shut the door behind me, turning the light on. I hear Misa say something like "He'll be ok, he's strong like that" before I head to the shower to turn it on. Once it's on, I check the temperature and turn around to undress, facing the mirror opposite. I jump, my eyes widening as my body seems to protest against the friction of removing my last-night clothes. I run my tongue over a cut on my lip that I hadn't felt or noticed, then allow my eyes to roam across my face, bruised and indeed very _very _battered. Worthy of face-ache I think. It's the same down my whole body, scratches, cuts, bruises, some patched up, whilst others have reddening patches circling the wounds. It's unnerving that I don't know how I got these, but I settle for a painful and slow cool shower, careful to clean the wounds and mind the more severe ones.

An hour later and I'm out, hesitantly stepping out of the bathroom, Misa and Rod still waiting for me in my comparatively darkened room. I chuck the clothes in the wash basket and open the curtains silently, it isn't as bright as before, it's clouded over with foggy patches here and there. I turn to Rod with a smile, but the itchiness behind my eyes threatens to make me break down.

"Fun night then" I joke, my face quickly falling as I can't quite keep up the act. The tears build up. "I don't remember a thing" I mumble. Rod comes over, offering a rare hug. Suddenly, I remember—"A and BB, are they OK?" As if on cue, his phone rings. He answers silently, then hands it to me with a grave look.

"Hello?"

"_Mel?"_

"Skyar..." It dawns on me that Skyar is normally the one to take care of me when I'm hung over, the one that fetches me when I'm too drunk to move, the one I expected to come in this morning. "Why aren't you-"

"_It's not good; I need you to listen, OK?"_

"I'm listening" I whisper, the sinking feeling in my stomach telling me that something is wrong.

"_It's Derrick...he died last night"_

"What?" My eyes widen and my breath hitches. "How, why? He was in a coma – it's controlled, they should've-"

"_There were complications – the attack left his organs heavily vulnerable... it was only a matter of time"_ I curse to myself, unable to think coherently enough to supply him with a response_. "There's something else... Those Two..."_ My legs are about to give out, I can feel them wobbling and losing their strength. _"They're in hospital..."_

"No" I shake my head, stepping back to try and get the feeling back in my feet. Rod reaches out cautiously, but I glare. He must've known _something. _

"_A's taken a few hits..."_ Oh God._ "There's bruising and he's not talking; they're keeping him in"_ No. A!_ "The police will want to talk to him when he's regained consciousness, but he's ok for now"_ Fuck.

"And B? How's BB, is he ok?"

"_He took the most of it"_ No. Please no_. "By the time the paramedics got there he was losing blood too fast and his condition was beyond critical". _Beyond... are you trying to be funny Skyar?"_They put him into a drug induced coma to fully patch him up without difficulty, but when he comes around – that'll be in a couple of days they said – the police will want to talk to him too"_ Why would someone do this?_ "Mel, the police think it's cause they were...y'know"_

"Gay" I say, loud and fucking clear. "Yeah, Skyar, cause we're freaks like that, right?"

"Mello, I didn't-" I hang up, knowing I'd gone slightly overboard with him but too annoyed to fix it. Stubbornly, I toss the phone at Rod and frown.

"Hospital. Now" I feel like a child in the middle of a tantrum, tossing toys and frowning, demanding. But this isn't child's-play, someone did this on purpose.

I reach A's ward, Rod close beside me. It's just the pair of us, Rod thought it would be better that way and I'm thankful. I breathe in for confidence, pacing to his cubicle and peeking my head around. The first thing I notice are the police officers, one with a note pad out and the other trying to comfort him. A's curled up against his pillow, his knee's drawn to his chest with his arms around them securely, just as BB's long arms could do. His head rested on his knee's as his body shook, terrified, but I could see the scared tears. Rod demands that they leave, and knowing his stubbornness, he'd make them if they didn't. They left, saying they'd come back later to go over things.

"Melly" I crawl onto the bed and wrap an arm around him. "Where's BB? They haven't let me see him, I don't know where he is" _Nobody told him? _"Is he with you? Did you bring him?" I shake my head slowly.

"He's sleeping right now A, he'll wake up soon and then you can see him" A nods, tears in his eyes. He turns to Rod with a small smile.

"Hello Rod. Sir." Rod gives an uncertain smile and a nod. "I don't know what happened" A turns back to me. "I don't. They want to know Melly, but I don't. I don't remember, and I don't want to know. Not if all I see is BB getting hurt because of me" I stroke his head affectionately. "I'm in trouble Melly" He admits, a small smile on his face. "It feels bad – like skipping classes" I smile too. "They tested me for drugs and found the Marijuana..." _That confirms we took __something__ last night. _He looks uncertain, but smiles. "They also saw these" He holds up his wrists and wiggles them. The cuts from his Suicide Attempt are still fairly fresh, even though they're un-bandaged.

"You'll be fine" I reassure him and he nods, but his face clouds over. "What?"

"I want to see BB" He mumbles. "I don't want to talk to the police Melly" He whispers.

"I won't leave you" I grin and sit closer.

"No, Melly, I don't want to stay here" His voice turns desperate, as if before, he hadn't realised he was in hospital, but now he had and was panicking. "Don't stay – leave" I blink. "Take me too, please? Melly, I don't want to stay here" He repeats. "We can come and get BB tomorrow, when he's all better, can't we?" He pauses. "Melly, don't make me stay here, please" He whispers. I turn to Rod, who (because he's standing) peeks through the curtains that separates the cubicles and checks around for a possibility. He looks at me and shrugs.

"How good is he on the feet?" I'm about to answer, but A leans forwards and says;

"I'm as good as you need me to be" Rod grins.

"Then let's go"

"Wait" A hesitates, quickly shoving on his trousers. "Melly?" He unfastens the buttons of the hospital gown and I make Rod turn away before turning around myself. Sure, we're all guys but A's insecure like that. Seconds later he taps my shoulder and smiles as I turn back to him. He hides the gown under the pillow. "OK"

We leave quickly. Down the wards and across the corridors, aiming for the lifts. There's a sign that says 'critical care' near them, and A hovers hesitantly.

"A, we have to keep moving" I encourage.

"Melly, do you think that BB's down there?"

"I honestly don't know" I say quietly.

"We should check" Before I can disagree, A's striding onwards, for once looking very confident in himself. He moves at a faster pace down the corridors, checking every room but finding no trace of BB. "Melly" He turns to me as we reach the last 'critical care' patient. "Where is he?" His eyes tear up and I hold my hand out comfortingly. I hear Rod quickly dial a few numbers and hold his phone to his ear, frowning. A looks hopeful.

"He's in the ICU" Rod confirms, pocketing his phone and pointing at the sign on the wall. "That'a'way"

We follow the signs with caution, rounding on BB's room hesitantly. There's nobody else in there, but that only means that someone will be soon. A dives for the room, running with a lightness that I didn't know was possible and reaching the room before we even knew it was BB's. A stops in the doorway, staring. Rod enters before me, strangely quiet. I step in, eyes wide at the sight of a very immobile BB, with no grin, no glare or strangely entrancing eyes, just a pale teenage body lying beneath paler sheets, just still.

"B-" A smiles and moves over to the bed, relaxing. I think he's ok. I turn to Rod, he tends to know more about these things. He indicates to the machinery and I decipher everything until I realise that the machine is the only thing keeping BB's heartbeat steady. "You can wake up now" A sits on the side of the bed, tracing a finger over BB's exposed and _slashed _torso. Rod steps closer.

"Mel, he aint gonna' wake up f-" I silence him.

"A, we better let BB sleep. He'll get better quickly if we do" A doesn't make a move to indicate he heard me.

"We still need you to eat that jam cake we have to make" He chuckles and leans closer. "I know you wont miss that" His pale finger traces over BB's cheek, unable to cross his lips because of the equipment around his mouth and down his throat. "Is this hurting you?" A reaches to move it and Rod jumps beside me. He's closer, so he reaches A before I do, but A panics again.

"A, listen" I take his arm and guide him off the bed. "BB needs to rest now, we should go in case the police come back" He looks uncertain, looking back at BB and taking his lifeless hand in his own without looking at me. "A..."

"I love you" A whispers, squeezing BB's hand with a teary-eyed smile. "I'll come back for you, ok?" I turn A to face me, his tear-trailed face turning red with emotion. "We'll come back for him, wont we Melly?" I nod and guide him away from the bed, waving –for his benefit- to BB before saying a loud 'see you soon BB' and walking away with A and Rod in tow.

We sneak out of the hospital with annoying ease; I expected it to be more challenging. We make the spare room available for A to stay in as long as he needs, though, he'll be needing it now he's evaded the police twice. But staying in hospital wasn't an option. It's bad enough that he stayed in overnight, any longer and he might've done something about it himself. I admit, he's looking suspicious to the police, but A couldn't have put Derrick in a coma and sure as hell wouldn't no..._couldn't _be knowingly involved.

"_It's Derrick...he died last night"_

A certainly couldn't have killed him.

A's decided on sleeping. It's a good distraction and it'll keep his mind consciously off BB, I head downstairs. Skyar's waiting in the living room and I remember that I need to apologise.

"I'm sorry" He beats me. "It was more of an observation than an accusation" He explains. "I never meant to offend you, I never would've-"

"I know" I reach for his arm and give it a squeeze. "It's ok. I'm sorry I snapped" He nods. "Where were you? I thought you called from the hospital and I half expected you to be there"

"I was running errands; sorry" I shrug it off, Mafia work is important to him. "I was going to make some hot chocolate; do you want some?" I feel my face light up as I follow him into the kitchen with my brightest smile of the day.

"Hey Mel, are we effectively hiding a fugitive in our home?" I think about it and nod. "Cool, it'll add to our criminal family and fraud-positioned boss, eh?" I laugh and agree, wondering how long it'd be before A and BB would be together again.


	17. Chapter 17

_It's dark. I don't mind it so much, it's not as terrifying as people make it out to be. If it's dark, there's no shadows to make you suspicious. I like the dark. Hm, what's this? Oh, how annoying. I can hear, but can't see. Whoever did this... Those bastards are going to die when I get out of here. More sounds? Light, feathery sounds – like feet. Like A's feet. Don't stop, you sound so close. More footsteps. Heavy, forceful. A doctor, perhaps? Then the delicately recognisable sturdy feet of Mello enter; those I know. Everything is shrouded in darkness; I don't seem to have the energy to move. Like I don't have control over my body. I can't do anything. But my senses work OK, don't they? I can hear just fine—_

"_B"_

_Why are you here A? How have you managed to – wait, you're safe. You should leave soon, don't stay long. The police will come back. I hear monotonous beeping; if I could move, I would kill it. Unless it's keeping me alive...maybe that's why. Maybe the machine is keeping me alive; my senses are my own, if my brain activity is OK then that explains why they are fine. Not-so-much for movement. Let's try... no, finger-twitches are a fail. Fucking dicks._

"_You can wake up now" _

_What are you talking about, A, I'm awake. I can hear you. I'm - Oooh, what's this? Sitting by my leg... why? Don't get comfortable A, you can't stay here—fuck! Don't do that, it's-...damnit. Tickles. A, remove your hand from – ow! _

"_Mel, he aint gonna' wake up f-" _

_Ah, Mafia-Man. Heh' heh' heh'. Why so serious? Hah!_

"_A, we better let BB sleep. He'll get better quickly if we do" _

_Mello, are you lying? I'm awake! Don't tell A to leave when I'm awake! You are a fucking—_

"_We still need you to eat that jam cake we have to make" Oh, God yes! _

_A, don't chuckle – it's disturbing. I chuckle and I think a lot, so please don't – _

"_I know you won't miss that" You're close. I can feel your breath on my face...it's warm. Lean closer. Touch my nose, kiss my lips, my cheek—Yes. Your finger is cold A, are you ok? "Is this hurting you?" A, you could never hurt me. You're a lamb, so fragile and so helpless—wait, what are you touching? Be careful A, I might—_

_Where've you gone? _

_A?_

_Stop moving around, I can't feel you... oh, please don't cry. You're going to cry – you're panicking. Mello, you shit-headed friend, give him a hug!_

"_A, listen" _

_Yes, Mello, cause talking like he's a baby will make him understand! Hug him! He needs comfort. Talking will do no good. "BB needs to rest now, we should go in case the police come back" Mello, please take him back with you. Don't leave him all alone. You won't, will you? No, of course you won't. I don't mean to snap at you, but sometimes you worry me when you take care of A. Maybe I'm selfish and want him all to myself. I don't know. Probably. Mello? Don't stop caring about him, he needs you – A,... I feel your hand. It's cold, like your finger. Are you cold? I wish I could touch you, move to squeeze your fingers like you are mine, maybe even hug you until I somehow manage to suffocate you. I'll choke you back to life though, don't think of leaving me A. Never leave me._

"_A..." Mello, don't be worried. It's ok. As soon as I'm better..._

"_I love you" Fuck, A, I love you too. I really want to show you, I do, I do, but I can't move. Kiss me A, please? Before you leave? "I'll come back for you, OK?" As much as I'd love you to, there's something I have to do first. You may not find me when you come to get me. I'll find you though, don't worry. A, are you crying? Please stop, it's annoying. I don't like kissing your wet face unless it's in the shower...mm...A? Don't cry. I love you._

"_We'll come back for him, wont we Melly?" Damnit Mello, try and keep him away, please? I want to be able to greet him with kisses, hugs and fucking sex next time. I hate him being here and not being able to do a damn thing but talk to myself. _

"_See you soon BB" Yeah Mel, see you soon._

_Hm? What's this ... sheets? Bedsheets. And... eugh, what is this down my throat? Damnit – can't fucking breathe! I hope that rapid beeping means something useful – oh, hey, nurse. Hi. So – ow, you're dead when I get my hands on you, that hurt! What's that, sedative? Oooh, do inform me of those...what now? Don't touch my eyes, you'll burn them!_

Swat.

"Oh my, he's conscious!" _Surprised, Nurse? _"He's just come out of a coma, this isn't possible. It was probably a reflex or-" _No. Not a reflex. I can see you, nurse. I can see your surprised face and your shaking body... do I scare you? What's with that face?_

"Why" I croak. "So" I grin. "Serious"

**Sunday 20****th**** December.**

"Melly. Melly, wake up!"

"Eugh, what?"

"Melly" I'm rolled ungracefully onto the floor, hearing a squeak and a quickly following apology. "I'm sorry! Oh God, Melly, are you ok! Please say you're ok. I don't mean to add to your bruises, honest"

"A, calm down, it's ok" He falls silent and I look to my clock. "Half six?"

"Don't you go to mass on Sunday Melly?"

"Not all the time. I aim for once a month at least...but I mainly go for occasions. And for... other things. Like luck or guidance n' stuff"

"I knew that" A bluffs, smiling. "So...you're not going to church today?"

"No" I scramble back into my bed and warm up. It's freezing. "Why?"

"...Can we go and see BB today then?" I blink and shrug. "Sure. Skyar's working with Rod though, he told me last night. They're on Maf-ffffff..."

"Family business" A finishes, his head falling a little.

"We can take My Lovely if you want"

"Melly, you drive like a lunatic" A says, point blank. "Why don't you learn how to drive a car? They're probably safer"

"Yeah, but how do you look badass in a car?" A shrugs.

"BB can drive, you know" I nod. He was always the one to take us places because we could all go together in his car; otherwise, I'd go ahead on the bike and they'd catch up, which wasn't as fun. "He drives nicely"

"A, if you want to walk to the hospital, that's fine"

"No, Melly. Thank you. I don't have any bike-wear though"

"I have spares" I yawn and flop back. "A...did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah Melly" The phone rings in the corridor and we turn towards it, despite it being on the other side of the wall. "It's been ringing all morning; I thought it'd wake you up"

"No... why? Who is it?" A shrugs. "Let's get changed, have breakfast and then get going, yeah?" A's face lights up as he jumps off the bed and goes to get changed, leaving me to find my clothes and get changed at my usual slow pace. Suddenly, A's face peeks around the door again, clothes in hand.

"Hey Melly, guess what?" I give him my full attention. "It's Christmas in five days!" I blink. Have the days really gone that fast? "Do you think BB will be able to celebrate it with us too?" I give him my best smile and nod, leaving him to happily dismiss himself to my ensuite bathroom (for safety probably) whilst I take the one outside.

I pass Misa's door on the way out, her sign displaying the "AT UNI" side. I chuckle and switch it just for laughs, reaching my room just in time for my mobile to start ringing. A enters, fully changed and smiling. I reach for my phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mel? Wow, I'm surprised you're up. It's Skyar"

"Oh, yeah. Hi"

"Listen, can you do us a favour?"

"A Favour favour, or a Family Favour?"

"Family Favour. Rod's being held up by the media – this crap with you and Those Two is giving them a whole lot of energy and they aren't leaving it alone. Rod's gonna' take it as a chance to clear things up, try and get them off yer' back, but that holds Us up" I nod and turn to A in defeat. "Were you going to visit Him today?"

"Yeah..but it can wait..." I glance at A. "I think"

"It shouldn't take long. You don't even need to leave the house. Follow my instructions, OK?"

"Sure, one sec" I hold the phone down. "A, we can't go right now. I need to do this" A's face falls, and I feel incredibly guilty. "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Give me an hour and we can go. Feel free to use anything in here – or the house, I'll be downstairs, ok?"

"Sure Melly, it's ok" Everything in my gut is telling me that it's not, but I put the phone back to my ear anyway and sigh.

"OK Skyar, talk me through this"


	18. Chapter 18

It takes half an hour, there's some complications on Skyar's end and it takes a lot of reassessing. We manage to alter things accordingly and it's sorted. I fly up the stairs and dart to A, smiling, trying to keep his hopes up.

"Come on, we can go now" He doesn't seem so energetic any more. "A, we can go and see BB, you still want to, right?" A nods, allowing me to help him up and guide him to the garage like a lost puppy. My stomach sinks. "A, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Melly!" He suddenly sparks. "A-OK, remember?" He takes the leathers and puts them on with ease, gladly accepting the helmet before holding onto me for dear life. "Please don't hurry Melly" I laugh.

"I promise I'll keep within the speed limit and take all main roads" I flip the visor down and rev up the engine, keying in the code for the garage to open up for me, specifically. We have individual codes for our own purposes. For the limo, it's 4, where the doors open and stay open for twenty seconds before closing. For me, it's 1, because it was my idea for the system. Ha! I press one and the doors open, stay open for five seconds and then close again. Perfect timing for the bike.

The ride there is leisurely and A seems to relax a bit more. By the time we get there, he's only barely gripping me and I feel proud. Like I took his Bike-Virginity or something. I did, but that was a long time ago. I hop off and let him strip off his leathers before putting them in the compartment. I realise that I haven't spent much time on My Lovely recently, so I stroke her fondly and make a promise to do a road trip with her at some point.

"That was good, and we didn't die" A laughs, his eyes lighting up as he see's the entrance to the hospital. "Let's go Melly" He's off before I can agree, surprising me by even sporting a light jog all the way to BB's room. I run to catch up, half expecting him to stop once we're almost there but he doesn't. I come to a halt beside him, quickly apologising to one of the nurses I'd almost swirled into. She tells me to be careful and hurries off, so I follow A inside.

The room is empty.

"Melly?" A whispers, his voice shaky and hollow. "Where is he?" I blink, scanning the room for any signs of BB. I check the ensuite bathroom, but he's not in there. "Melly?" A's voice turns to panic, he faces me with his fists balled up, his eyes threatening to pour over. "Melly?" I dive out of the room, hitting the opposite wall with my shoulder as I miss the sharp turn. Flying into the main desk, I demand to know where BB is, I give them his patient number and the room number and his last known stats from the night before. She replies unhelpfully with-

"He hasn't been discharged...maybe he's gone for a walk" I stalk back to the room, my fingers curling into my hands as I debate what to say to A. Do I tell him what the nurse says? Do I try and make him believe that BB has gone for a walk, or do I tell him that honestly, I don't know where he is? That the police might've taken him? That he might've escaped the hospital and gone into hiding? Do I get his hopes up by saying that maybe he'll be waiting somewhere? That he'll be in touch?

No.

"Melly...He's not here is he?" I can't do anything but smile apologetically. It lingers for a few seconds before I forget why I'm smiling at all; it doesn't seem appropriate. A sits on BB's bed, his hands feeling the sheets where BB was laid. "What if the police took him again?"

"I doubt that A...BB wouldn't let that happen, would he?" A shakes his head.

"No, he wouldn't" Neither of us know what to do, but I don't want to hurry him. I begin to check the cupboards, the floor, the shelves and the ensuite bathroom again for anything that could be a clue, but A simply laughs quietly and tells me not to bother. I find it weird that BB hasn't left anything.

"Maybe he'll find us Melly; we should do something fun" I blink.

"Fun?"

"Yeah. BB might need time to do a few things before he finds us, and he's always watching so he'll know where to find us" I have my doubts, but I don't tell him this. "Melly, how about we go shopping. I think we should"

"You're supposed to be evading the police; shopping isn't the best Idea you've come up with A" He huffs at this.

"I suppose... I don't want to be house-ridden all day though, hmm" He slips off the bed and smiles. "You're good at thinking of things to do Melly, what can we do?" I shrug.

"I dunno A, I'm not in the mood for a movie-night, you?"

"Nope"

"Uhm..." Somewhere in the corridor the phone rings typically, invading our silent thinking. "Prank calls?"

"Wouldn't that be mean?" I grin at his naivety. "Oh... that being the point"

"No, it wouldn't cheer you up" I sigh and keep thinking.

"Actually, Melly...I'd like it if we went home. Spending the evening with you could be fun" I frown.

"Are you sure? We can look for BB if you want"

"No, im sure he'll find us when he wants to. In the meantime..." He moves over and links his bony arm through mine. "... We should make him that jam cake, yes?" I smile, albeit suspiciously, as he leads me out of the room and walks by my side until we reach the bike.

I swear that A is hiding his worry over BB. It doesn't sit right with me, that A is being this _normal _in BB's absence. Normally he'd be fretting, curled up in a ball on his bed and refusing to do _anything _until BB was by his side. Voluntarily making BB a jam cake with a smile on his face, as though BB were in the room next door, is not something I was accustomed to. So I spend the day cautiously analysing A's movements and words, suspicious of everything. I'm good at hiding it though (Skyar went through it with me during Training), but I don't doubt that A would have an inkling that something was up. The jam cake turns out well and it's left in the fridge until BB comes round, or is at the very least found and safe.

"Melly, do you even like jam cake?"

"I do for you A" I grin. "But jam has probably worn off on me since BB obsesses over it" A laughs and hugs me tight, his skinny arms around my waist, his pale face slightly pink with the heat of the kitchen. He hugs me for longer than he normally does, which worries me a little, but I don't question it. I simply let it slip as A missing BB and wanting comfort, so I hug him back.

"Melly...if I didn't have BB...i don't think I'd have ever had the courage to talk to you" I laugh at this as he pulls away and our hug is forgotten. "No, really Melly. If you and BB weren't friends, I would never have even thought about crossing your path. You can be scary sometimes..." He sighs. "I'm glad you're my friend though...my best friend. And I love you"

"D'awwh" I pull a childish face and clasp my hands together. "Love you too A!"

"Yeah, but - Melly, don't take this the wrong way, but I wouldn't love you the way I love BB. You aren't my type"

"Sorry A, am I not insane enough?" I joke. He chuckles and hugs me again. I pat his head affectionately. "I knew that already, silly"

Rod comes back sometime after one o'clock and we tell him what happened at the hospital; A gives a very clear warning _not to eat the jam cake_, so Rod leaves the fridge alone for the rest of the day. Skyar comes back not to long after supper, but by then, myself and A were chomping on chocolate and sweets up in my room, as hyper as could be whilst listening _loudly _to some of A's iPod tunes. It's only as we begin to tire from our sugar rush, at around half past two in the morning, that I realise how weirdly ordinary the day has been, how _normal _A has been, and how much time had been and gone. My concerns are left floating in mid-air, not solved or processed, as I slip into a sleepy slumber with smile on my face.

**Monday 21****st**** December.**

I wake up at half six in the morning.

Automatically, I scan the room and sit up groggily, sighing heavily and looking across the bed. I find the bed empty with the covers made, as though nobody had laid or slept there.

_Where's A?_

I slip out of the bed, checking the ensuite.

Then the corridor bathroom. The hallway.

The kitchen and the living room.

By the time I reach the conservatory, I'm panicking.

Suddenly, a baseball bat flies out of nowhere and I grab it with both hands in mid air.

"Skyar?" I whisper.

"Mello? The hell you doing up at this time?" He sighs and lowers the bat. "Can't sleep?"

"Have you seen A?"

"No...he isn't in your room?"

"I'm beginning to think he's not in the house" I whisper. I suddenly realise the severity of the situation. "Oh God – he's not in the house!"

"Mello don't panic-"

"Skyar? Mello?"

"Rod!" I squeak, turning to the voice in the winter morning darkness, squinting to see a face. There was the early bustle of a few people awake; they probably had work.

"Ay, ay, keep it down. What's all this then?"

"A's not in the house" I blurt. "He's nowhere"

"Maybe he went for a run?" Skyar offers.

"Skyar he doesn't even do PE, he's not going to go for a fucking run"

"Mello" Rod scolds, frowning and suddenly seeming a lot closer than he was. My shoulder is weighed down by his hand. "Skyar, check the camera's"

"Please" I add. Skyar nods and rushes away.

"Mel?"

"This doesn't sit right Rod... it feels wrong...my stomach is churning – I can't help it" one hand clenches inwards, my knuckles baring white as my arm snakes around my stomach. I feel sick. I start pacing, just to keep moving, but it doesn't keep me comforted for very long.

"Check your phone" Rod tries. "He might've messaged you" I stop pacing and dive upstairs, but I cant find my phone. I search the shelves, the pockets of my jackets, before then deciding on the drawers. I find it, seeing that I have two messages, one from A and one from BB. I don't read them then, instead I race back downstairs until I reach Rod, waiting for then to read the texts. I open A's first.

_Hi Melly. I'm sorry I left, I really am. You aren't mad at me, are you? Please don't be. I'm fine. I'm with BB (:_ _Love you Melly x _

I check the time, noticing it was sent at half past three this morning. Considering we fell asleep at half two-ish, I begin to doubt that A fell asleep at all. I look at BB's.

_Hi Mel, I've got A. We're safe, so don't be a worry-whore. Be careful – take care. BB x_

"Woah – that insane one gives you x's at the end of a text?"

"Shut up Rod, and no, not normally..."

"Well their safe at least"

"Yeah but _where?_" I sigh.

"Leave them be, they're together. Want some breakfast?" I check the time on BB's text too, which was sent at 32 minutes past three. It all seemed odd, but Rod bribes me to breakfast with a large box of cocoa-balls and a soon-to-be-made hot chocolate. I quickly text them both back, which makes me feel a little better.

_A, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you're safe, please stay that way. Melly x_

_BB, you're asshole. You end up in a coma, disappear, then take A without telling me? Fuck knows why I'm your friend. YOU make me a worry-whore damnit! Stay safe, & be careful. I know you'll take care of A for us both. Don't let me down. Melly (: x_

Part of me feels better knowing that they're ok. Even though my text will be a few hours late, at least I sent one. I enjoy my cocoa-balls and hot chocolate, tuning into the seven o'clock news as background noise. I'm laughing with Rod about something when my attention is drawn to the television. I don't know why I looked that way, but I did. I glance over the headline and think not-so-much of it, other than it's another murder. First Derrick, now another? Rod notices me looking and turns it up.

_..._

_It isn't yet obvious as to what's happened exactly over the last few hours, but we have been told that the body of a young male teenager has been found in an apartment complex in the area. _

_The body has not yet been identified, but is believed to be a student from the local prestigious school in this district. It's also suspected that he was under suspicion for crimes previously committed during the course of this month. The young male was found by two police officers, wanting to speak to the tenants living there about a statement made. The young male wasn't living alone, however the other resident fled the scene as the police broke into the apartment after receiving no answer._

_**Landlord – Mr Jackson**_

_Well it's a shame to 'appen to such a youngun' innit? The pair of em' were quiet n' kept to themselves most o'th'time, the occasional noisy laughter, a strange pair I s'pose, but harmless, really, specially tha' one, yeah,…s'a'shame"._

_From the evidence acquired so far, it is presumed that the incident was in fact a murder. Police have found a gun at the crime scene, however there is no evidence of it being used. The body of the young teen has been taken in and is being examined for a cause of death. Numerous empty syringes were also found at the scene. The police suspect the other resident of the apartment as the primary suspect, but haven't yet managed to catch up with the runaway. The police have deemed it an ongoing and first priority case, - oh! We have this just coming in, it seems that the flat-mate of the apartment has been located! Here are the first images we have Live ... it appears that he's stood on the roof of the school he's believed to attend... emergency services have been called—_

"That's BB!"I shoot up from the table, wobbling slightly.

"You're kidding" Rod scrutenises the shaky hand held camera, watching as it zooms in as far as it can go. I stare, BB's distinct frame and shaggy hair indeed teetering on the ledge of the school roof. "Shit"

"What is he _doing!" _I screetch, pushing the chair away and launching for the bike. I grab the keys from the hook and dive for the garage. Skyar makes me jump, coming out of the door to the basement, and I hesitate for a moment.

"Mello, stop!" Rod calls, coming closer. I shake my head and run into the garage, forgetting the protective leathers or the helmet and pressing 1 on the remote. By the time I'm around the corner, Skyar and Rod are following in the navy blue BMW close behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Channel 2 News – 07:10 – Monday 21****st**** December.**

**Newswoman:**

_It's been a hectic and very vague morning so far, and the situation has just turned critical. The suspect of a murder that occurred in the early hours of this morning has been located on the top of the building behind me. It's a possibility that the young male might actually jump; we can assume that his intentions for going up there are clear. There is still no identity of the two involved in the incident this morning, other than the simple initials that they went by—_

The newswoman falters in her performance, as the purr of a swift motorbike draws up incredibly close to her cameraman. The rider launches off the bike, looking rugged and desperate. It takes her seconds to realise who the dishevelled and bedraggled looking teen is.

_Mr Rossl! It seems we have attracted the attention of another student of this infamous academy. Mr Ross, otherwise known as Mello. Do you know who the young man is?_

"A friend of mine. Excuse me"

_Are you aware of what happened this morning? Were you close? Do you have any idea what might've—_

"Stop it, jeez, get- get that camera away, do you _want _to see him jump"

A shaky hand grabs the lens of the camera and nudges it downwards. The cameraman, not wanting to harm the expensive piece of equipment, turns the focus to the ground but doesn't stop recording. Once he leaves, the camera jolts back up and the woman quickly runs a hand through her hair.

_Keep filming – are you filming? It seems that young Mello – son of one of the major media companies in the city, Rod Ross – knows the unnamed teen and murder suspect. Behind me, you can see him trying to get past the police, guarding the outside of the building – some are even inside – however I doubt – oh my, they are letting him up! It would seem that the police have allowed the teen up to try and talk his friend down, there should be some police assistance up there too—what...what's this?..._

The newswoman's voice trails off, a navy blue limo stopping just at the pavement, two men rushing out.

_Mr Ross! Mr Ross, could we have a few words?_

"A few...i don't have time ms..."

_Miss Brown will do – are you aware that your son has just gone in there?_

"I am now"

_Oh you do know how to keep up humour in bad situations. Are you worried for Mello's safety? Do __**you **__know who the unnamed teen is on the roof?_

"No comment"

_We assume that Mello has gone up there to bring his friend down. We previously thought that his friend would jump – what is your opinion on this?_

"Teenagers do daft things; Mello isn't one of them. He'll do all he can to bring the guy back down safely"

_Mr Ross, do you—_

"No more, thanks"

Rod Ross moves forwards, reaching the prime visual spot to watch the events unfold. He see's Mello's fair hair in the morning sunlight, the frame of the awkward teen near the ledge of the roof. He sees Mello's mouth moving, sees the other teen respond, his arms flailing with emotion, his movements tinted with a slight drop of madness. For a flicker of a moment, Rod thinks he'll do it.

Mello steps forwards, reaching for the teen.

The teen takes another step; awfully close to the edge. Rod sees the hesitation in Mello's movements, the brief flicker in his eyes, the tensing of his body, the pleading gaze he gives his friend. Then, something that is said makes the suicidal teen step towards Mello, and Rod thinks it'll all be ok. He's further away from the edge to be safe, and Rod is almost relieved when the pair fall to the floor in a tight hug. He thinks it's over. The police on the ground radio up to the police in the building; it's all clear, they should move in and apprehend the teen.

_It seems that a traumatic event has been avoided in these last few moments, thanks to the help of Mr Mello Ross. The attempted suicide of a murder susp— oh my god, is he – no, wait!_

The unexpected motion of the teen pushing Mello aside roughly is seen by the camera, the public and Rod, the teenager standing up defiantly with a grin. The black blob in his hand isn't identified until it's too late, revealing that the teen never meant to jump; but fall. The blood curdling scream that follows is something that Rod hasn't heard since the Fire Incident that Mello was involved in a few years ago; it brings back painful memories. As soon as he's heard it, the sound of a gun being fired, echoing around the surrounding buildings like a bomb, alerts his eyes to find Mello's body, stood in shock on the roof, an arm stretched out to reach for the friend that fell from the roof of the building, a single bullet in his head.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN/- the bits that are cut inbetween the page-breaker-thingies are IN BB's POV, not MELLO's.**

I hate breaking the law.

Ok, that sounds very hypocritical considering we are running an underground band of criminals – aka, The Mafia, however simple things like running through speed lights, overtaking when I shouldn't, not wearing a helmet? Those were the things I hated. Not sure why.

I do all of these in my dash to reach BB, almost knocking over a news reporters cameraman when I get there. There's a few people around, not an entire neighbourhood, but a few morning walkers. Being the Christmas holidays, most people would still be in bed, I think. I slide of the bike as best I can in my shaken state, shaking my head quickly and returning my dishevelled hair to its normal place. Still not as perfect as I'd like. The reporter corners me and I hear her introduce me as Mr Ross. Jeez, that's weird. It makes me sound old. I'd taken Rod's last name for my media-coverage, simply because it made him happy and it keeps my personal life – and my personal _name _private. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and right now I was glad that I'd taken that decision. I glance to the roof. BB's closer to the edge – I don't have time for this-

"-otherwise known as Mello. Do you know who the young man is?"

"A friend of mine. Excuse me" I try moving past her, but she blocks my way; the camera is practically in my _face. _

"Are you aware of what happened this morning? Were you close? Do you have any idea what might've—"

"Stop it, jeez, get- get that camera away, do you _want _to see him jump" The thought sickened me. Why would the public want to watch a suicide live? Did they get some sort of sick enjoyment out of it? This sure as hell wasn't a publicity stunt wanting to be on YouTube. I grabbed the camera lens with a nervous hand, nudging it downwards as not to break the stupid thing. It would be me paying for it if I did. The cameraman lowered it and pointed it to the ground, but the red light still indicates its recording. I hope they get a good freakin' view of my ass. I spin and make my way to the police that have sectioned off the school. I go to the one that looks like the chief, looking at him with my best intense look.

"You have to let me up there" He laughs and steps forwards.

"I know who you are, Mr Ross. It doesn't mean you get privileges"

"That's my friend up there" I square up to him, pointing to the roof. If he doesn't let me up, im preparing for the police-assault charges that I'll have in a few weeks. "I need to talk to him" The chief falters slightly, looking at another officer. "I can bring him down. I just need to talk to him" He radio's someone, all I hear is undecipherable nonsense. A response comes through and he sighs, moving aside.

"They'll let you up; there's officers near the top if you need help" I nod and jog through the police force, entering the building, finding the nearest staircase and launching to the very top. It's not until I find the door to the roof, the police officers with their firearms at the ready – expectant looks on their faces, do I realise that my heart is racing. I begin to feel dizzy as I realise that BB's life comes down to me. For an instant, I think about A. Where is he? Why isn't he with BB? Why would BB be _doing _this? But then I remember the murder this morning, and connect the dots together.

There has to be some sort of misunderstanding.

If there's one thing that Rod has taught me about the media is that it over exaggerates and assumes.

I hope to God he's right.

I clutch my rosary and open the door, stepping outside and into the sunlight. BB's frame the first thing that I look for. He's stood not too far from the edge. I don't want to scare him.

"BB...hi..."

He doesn't face me, but his head tilts slightly as he acknowledges me. Suddenly, he bursts into laughter, teetering forwards with his arms spread out like he'll fly. I step forwards with my arm out hesitantly. I don't want him to jump.

"BB..come on...please?...back away..." I step forwards again and he steps closer to the edge. He hasn't turned to face me; he can't see the desperation on my face, the hesitation in my actions; I can only tempt him with the voice that he knows so well, and even then I'm not sure what to say. BB says it for me.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this" He turns around, as if he was simply gazing at a scene and not standing at the edge of his life.

"What wasn't?"

**AN/-reminder – these bits like this are in BB's Point of view (:**

_A lays down on the ready-made bed, looking cosy and angelic. _

"_Don't tempt me like that A" He smiles softly and sighs, staring straight at my eyes. _

"_You have beautiful eyes ... Beyond..." I grin and close my eye-lids; A huffs in disappointment and I grin a little more._

"_Don't tease me A, you know I don't find it at all that funny" I open my eyes and he's stopped gazing; I smile fondly, careful not to grin._

"He has it all planned, organised and precise. We would go to bed as normal, none of my chaotics"

_This was it. He kisses me lightly, then winds his spidery fingers in my messy hair, tugging it slightly. "Iloveyou" He breathes, pulling his arms back and holding them, wrists up, at my mercy. I split the eight injections into two piles of four, one on my right side and one on his right. I take the pen from my pocket and dot where A should put them in – because he doesn't know for sure. I hold one of mine and he holds one of his. "We'll do it at the same time, yeah, BB?" I nod._

"It was perfect Mello, he was perfect. It was flawless. I took the syringes from the hospital, eight of them – four each. They should have been strong enough" He takes another step, his hair hiding his face but his fists are clearly clenched at his sides.

_We are lying on the bed, A snuggled into my chest with my arm wrapped around him. Every now and then he'd look up and smile at me, kiss my cheek, then my lips, and then settle back down. His body doesn't feel as cold as I thought it would, or as cold as I thought it might turn, he's still breathing his quiet breaths, his face is as angelic as ever and his fingers are still laced in mine. I'm glad that he's mine; if he wasn't, I'm sure I'd make him. Sometimes I can't help but feel we're complete opposites, but we work. We fit. We're perfect._

"I'm the flaw. I'm always his flaw. He's weaker than us mello, so much weaker. But so frail... and angelic" His head snatches up, his eyes seeming much more insane than ever before. He grins and steps forwards slightly.

_He hoists himself up, hovering over me. He's shaking, weak and frail. It's taking it's toll on him. I feel my energy drain too; it won't be long. He leans down, kisses my cheek, then my lips and falls to my chest with a sigh. "So comfy..." His breathing slows at a gradual pace, like one would when sleeping. He's beautiful, I can't help but stare at his light frame, like a feather on my chest. He's like a sack of emotion sometimes, so intriguing, so complex, so __**something**__ that was only describable as A. He is the last thing I see as my eyes close over, my own breathing slowing down like his._

"I loved that his face would be the last thing I saw. So beautiful..." He tilts his head, his smile fading, a sad look appearing and his eyes glazing over with confusion.

_My eyes shoot open. There's the roof, the bare walls, the plain cupboards, my desk, A's stuff—_

_Not how I imagined our Heaven to be. Strangely, it seems I'm in the same position as I died in. How...weird. I sit up; A slides down, flopping onto the covers. I touch his arm._

_Cold._

_I __**touch**__ his arm._

_My head pounds and my body shakes, it's sheer determination to expel the drugs from my system making my head swim with nausea. I realise im thinking. I'm touching and I'm thinking. _

_I'm thinking consciously._

_I __**touched**__ A's arm._

_I __**felt **__his cold skin._

_I'm fucking __**alive**__. _

_Desperately, I look at A._

_Cold. Lifeless. __**Dead**__._

"But I wake up, and he's paler than ever. He's cold, Mello. Cold and dead. But not me, no, not me... im fucking alive!" He falls to his knees and I dive for him, kneeling in front of him and searching his face. It'll be ok. "He left me... He promised he wouldn't Mel'..." I reach for a hug and he accepts, simply leaning into me whilst his hands lay motionless at his sides. "Then they show up; shit-fucks"

_I lie with him for a while, muttering my own apologies and promising that I wouldn't be too far behind. Then the knocking came._

_The irritating banging on the door as they __**shouted **__to reach my Love and me. No. Then there's the crash, the crack...the door's gone. Their footsteps raid the building and I have no choice but to flee. I leave A's body with a parting kiss and run to the window, taking the gun from the top drawer and stuff it in my pocket._

"They wanted to talk, they never got A's statement and god knows what they wanted with me. I had to leave—I had to leave A with them...those bastards..." He sighs, blowing the ends of my hair around. "I ended up here – dunno why..."

"BB...it's going to be ok. We can do this" I whisper, holding him tighter as my eyes sting with the threat of tears.

"A's gone, Mello. There's nothing to _do_ but waste this life just to see him again. I won't _do that_" He pushes me away aggressively. So aggressively that I'm forced to shut my eyes as my head collides with the concrete roof. When I open them seconds later, BB's back on the ledge, looking happily insane.

"BB please..." I scramble forwards, but he holds a hand out – signalling for me to wait – whilst the other searches his back pocket.

"I can't keep A waiting eh? He'll get scared" His other hand floats to his side, the other emerging from behind as he twiddles the object in his fingers. My eyes open like dinner-plates as my eyes blur with tears. I imagine the scene like a movie, and somewhere in the background, there's a solemn piano playing a tune.

"No, BB please..." I daren't move forwards; he's turned the safety off.

"He promised never to leave me, you see..." He's holding it with such fondness, such care, im not sure what he's thinking. He needs to think – even just a little.

"BB, don't. Think about this" Or maybe that's the problem. He's thinking too much.

"...and I can't leave him alone, Mello. I won't" _God, BB, don't do this!_

"BB-"

"We were supposed to go together" He says, a small smile on his lips, a blank look in his eyes.

"Don't leave, B...please"

"I can't leave him alone Mel... you know that" He gives me a knowing look, with his typical BB-grin ollowing and a low bow. He brings the gun to his head like it weighs nothing more than a feather. He closes his eyes and looks up. I realise that he never intended to jump. He was going to fall.

"BB-"

My heart stops as the gun is fired, his body disappearing over the ledge in seconds_._

"BB!"


	21. Chapter 21  BBs Interludea

**BB's Interlude.**

**Part A.**

It doesn't take long for the other nurses to come and see the Daft one. She's on the floor, her wrist broken and sobbing like a baby. I'm still a little unstable, but I refuse to stay in the hospital any longer than I could, and I've been wasting my time sleeping for far too long. No, I have to reach A. There's a bag in the janitor's closet, the second one on the right. In it, there are car keys and some clothes, along with a note, just as planned.

_Parking Bay 6_

_Slot 14_

_Hope you like._

_Drive safe and don't crash it._

_Leave it in the enclosed address when you're done._

_Skyar._

I change into the clothes and stuff the stupid gown elsewhere, hoisting the bag of many items over my shoulder and jingling the keys.

I find the car easily, and yes, I do like it. It's black, and sleek. Very much me. If I could ever afford something as beautiful as this then yes, maybe I would own one, however I am not a sub-partner in a fucking Mafia Organisation like Mello or Skyar or Rod, therefore I make do with my little run around. But this, this would be like driving an angel. Riding an angel – No, can't say that. That would be A. My fucking fuck-angel... thinking of A, time to go! I need to think of him before I start thinking of other things and thinking too much. That hurts my head. Hm, keys – in. Engine – on – oh that is _nice_. I'm assuming that A will not be staying at Our place on his own, so he'll be with Mello. So that's where I'm heading. If I'm correct (I check the clock, it's twenty past six), I should be there for twenty to seven.

Annoyingly for Mello, I know where all his security cameras are and evading them isn't an issue. I reach the outside of his window with caution, knowing that this is the one spot I can't go unnoticed in. Rod has a camera semi-on Mels window, so he knows when the rebel sneaks out. The closer I get to the window, the closer I get to the camera. I take the camera head quickly and divert it, slinking int place just below it and to the right of Mello's window. I'm glad his room is at the back of the house and not the front. I check my watch and its twenty five to seven; the phone should ring. Ah.

"Hello?...oh, yeah. Hi...a favour-favour or a Family favvvooour? Yeah...but it can wait" I listen as he pauses for a bit. "I think...Sure, one sec" His voice lowers as he moves across the floor. "A, we can't go right now. I need to do this" Poor A, please don't be sad. "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Give me an hour and we can go. Feel free to use anything in here – or the house, I'll be downstairs, ok?" A responds quietly, trying to hold his head up despite his sinking heart.

"Sure Melly, it's ok" I hear Mello's footsteps die away, the door open and then altogether fade with his leaving words;

"OK Skyar, talk me through this"

I take that as my signal and turn to the window, tapping it lightly, breathing on it, and drawing a heart. After no response, I tap it again, until a pale shaky hand reaches for the net curtain, drawing it back. I wait for A to get over his shock; it's terrifying for anyone to see someone like me grinning like a mad man outside their window. A jumps back hesitantly, then realises and begins apologising for his stupidity profusely. He opens the window and I silence him with a quick kiss and a smile.

"You're ok" He breathes. I nod and put a finger to my lips, taking his wrist in my hand lightly. "I love you" He pecks my cheek nervously before touching the other side lightly and making me face him. "I was so scared when you weren't with Melly. He came to see me and we didn't know where you were" I kiss his head, but his voice turns hysterical. "B this isn't funny, you _worried _me! You know what happens when I worry-" I silence him with my finger and he frowns stubbornly.

"They can't know I'm here" I whisper and he pipes down, blushing and beginning to apologise once more. "Stop it, A, come on. I wouldn't leave you, you know that" He smiles and nods, hugging me closer.

"BB...are we being selfish, doing this?"

"Yes" I hold his small frame closer to mine and smile. "Yes we are"

"Melly will be all alone" A shuffles a little and puts both his hands in mine. "Who will he have, B? When we're gone?"

"Mello is a socialite" I shrug.

"You say that like he won't care. Like he won't miss us" A whispers. I frown.

"You're doubting this, aren't you A"

"No!" He squeaks. "Not doubting anything, B" He shakes his head and pulls me closer to him. "I just don't want Melly to be miserable... he deserves to be happy, and he's happy with us. If he misses us, he'll be miserable B. I don't want to leave Melly all miserable"

"We won't; you wrote the letter, right?" A nods with a small sigh. "And there's the video" He nods again, smiling more.

"You're right, he'll be fine, won't he? He has many people to look out for him; he may even move to LA with Rod – I think he'll like that eventually" I nod and hold him closer as he looks around Mello's room. "I feel like we're abandoning him B. Like he's not worth us holding onto life for; I hope he understands; I really do" I check my watch again, and it's almost seven o'clock. Have I really been here that long?

"A, I need to leave"

"Sure B, right behind you-"

"No...A, you stay here"

"But the plan..." He catches my hand and I grab him, pulling him closer and pushing him into the wall. He panics for a moment, but then relaxes as I kiss his neck. "BB...you make my heart flutter so badly sometimes ..."

"You need to keep Mello happy, A. Do it for both of us. OK? Take him to the hospital, make him see I'm not there. I'll come back here for you later, when you're asleep"

"Then I won't-"

"When you're asleep A...if you're not asleep then I won't come for you"

"I'll be sleeping, BB" I smile and kiss him again. "I'll be waiting"

"Have fun with Mello...do fun things with him. But...don't lie...I don't think he'd like that"

"I know, Love. Avoid the truth but don't lie. Got it"

"You're a very good liar A"

"I wasn't lying-"

"I know, I know. I was just announcing my confidence in your abilities" I enjoy the moment as he blushes and wriggles uncomfortably, again, apologising and trying to convince me that he'd never lied to me. I kiss him once more before I hear Mello's footsteps rushing up the stairs. "Later, m'love" I leave out of the window quickly and hold on, waiting to see the beginning of A's performance. Or at least, hear it.

"Come on, we can go now" Mello says, moving across the room. A doesn't say anything and I briefly wonder if I've stunned him. "A, we can go and see BB, you still want to, right?" I don't hear A speak, but the door shuts and the light is switched off. They've gone to the garage. I hope A brushes up his act a little better than silence. A few minutes later, the garage doors open and the bike rolls out of the garage. I notice A on the back, his arms tightly wrapped around Mello. Ha! Poor lamb.

I get what I need and set up the bedroom, it reaching quarter to three in the morning and I run to get A from Mello's. I'm almost late, but when I get there – avoiding all the camera's – A's stirring in his sleep. I sneak in through the window and lace my hand in his and kiss him to silence. His eyes open as he kisses back softly; I pull him up.

"I had too much sugar BB...I don't feel well" He rubs his eyes cutely and I begin packing his things in silence. He shuffles out of bed perfectly and startles me as he starts to _make _it.

"A, what are you doing?" I hiss. "Leave it"

"No, Melly will get mad"

"A-"

"I don't want him mad at me, BB. There" He pats it down and turns to face me, cupping my chin and kissing me like an angel. "Done."

We leave and head back to the flat. A lays down on the ready-made bed, looking cosy and angelic.

"Don't tempt me like that A" He smiles softly and sighs, staring straight at my eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes ... Beyond..." I grin and close my lids; he huffs in disappointment.

"Don't tease me BB, you know I don't find it at all that funny" I open my eyes and he's stopped gazing; I smile fondly, careful not to grin as he suggestively rolls onto his stomach and pulls out his phone.

"The video and letter are in the post... I'm going to text him" He announces.

"A...what if he wakes up?" I question.

"I hid his phone in the drawer BB, he won't find it unless he's looking. It's on silent anyway" I look at him cautiously. "C'mere" He takes my hand and I grab it, reaching for the drawer with Them in it with the other. "BB, will you text Melly too?" I take them out of the drawer and place them on the pillow. I pull A up from his lying position and pull him cross legged into my lap. "Sure A, look, I am too" I pull out my phone and send Mel a quick message; suddenly it all feels quite final.

"Good" He tosses his phone across the room once he's finished, not as an act of violence but more finality. This was it. I do the same; he kisses me lightly, then winds his spidery fingers in my messy hair, tugging it slightly. "Iloveyou" He breathes, pulling his arms back and holding them, wrists up, at my mercy. I split the eight injections into two piles of four, one on my right side and one on his right. I take the pen from my pocket and dot where A should put them in – because he doesn't know for sure. I hold one of mine and he holds one of his. "We'll do it at the same time, yeah, BB?" I nod.

"On three" He hovers it over my arm where the black dot it, and I do the same. "One..." He looks at me and smiles; I find his eyes, like stars. "Two" I breathe, moving my face close to his, keeping his eyes on mine so he can't hesitate. "Three" I feel him nip my arm, then the liquid as it pulses through my veins.

"Did I do it?" He asks, kissing my nose. "Did it hurt?"

"You did fine, A" He gives me a confident smile and shuffles closer, brushing his fingers over the others quite fondly. He looks at me with a little smile.

"Now the other three"


	22. Chapter 22  BBs Interludeb

**BB's Interlude.**

**Part B.**

We are lying on the bed, A snuggled into my chest with my arm wrapped around him. Every now and then he'd look up and smile at me, kiss my cheek, then my lips, and then settle back down. His body doesn't feel as cold as I thought it would, or as cold as I thought it might turn, he's still breathing his quiet breaths, his face is as angelic as ever and his fingers are still laced in mine. I'm glad that he's mine; if he wasn't, I'm sure I'd make him. Sometimes I can't help but feel we're complete opposites, but we work. We fit. We're perfect.

"Don't ever leave me, A..." I mutter.

"I won't...I'd follow you to hell if we ended up there" He breathes, surprising me. He hoists himself up, hovering over me. He's shaking, weak and frail. It's taking it's toll on him. I feel my energy drain too; it won't be long. He leans down, kisses my cheek, then my lips and falls to my chest with a sigh. "So comfy..." His breathing slows at a gradual pace, like one would when sleeping. He's beautiful, I can't help but stare at his light frame, like a feather on my chest. He's like a sack of emotion sometimes, so intriguing, so complex, so _something _that was only describable as A. He is the last thing I see as my eyes close over, my own breathing slowing down like his.

My eyes shoot open. There's the roof, the bare walls, the plain cupboards, my desk, A's stuff—

Not how I imagined our Heaven to be. Strangely, it seems I'm in the same position as I died in. How...weird. I sit up; A slides down, flopping onto the covers. I touch his arm.

Cold.

I _touch _his arm.

My head pounds and my body shakes, it's sheer determination to expel the drugs from my system making my head swim with nausea. I realise im thinking. I'm touching and I'm _thinking. _

I'm thinking consciously.

I _touched _A's arm.

I _felt _his cold skin.

I'm fucking _alive_.

Desperately, I look at A.

Cold. Lifeless. _Dead._

But smiling.

"Fuck..." My anger gets the better of me and I lash out at the covers, kicking them away. My stomach churns at the movement, my head dives into the depths of cells; I fall from the bed and land on the cold hard flooring just as the cold hard truth had shot me. I. Am not. Fucking. Dead.

"A..." I whisper, just managing to turn around, put my throbbing sweaty head on the bed and reach for his arm. "A...wake up damnit" He didn't stir. I check his pulse with a shaky hand. "A!" I grab him, shake him, kiss him, slap him – I try to make him wake up. Try to make him throw up those drugs. Anything to bring him back. I panic, shutting down. I lie with him for a while, muttering my own apologies and promising that I wouldn't be too far behind. Then the knocking came.

The irritating banging on the door as they _shouted _to reach my Love and me. No. Then there's the crash, the crack...the door's gone. Their footsteps raid the building and I have no choice but to flee. I leave A's body with a parting kiss and run to the window, taking the gun from the top drawer and stuff it in my pocket. I avoid the main roads and the police until I find my way to the school building. How appropriate.

I stand there for a while... not caring. Looking out at the world, and not seeing anything good. I see people crowding around, but who cares. They aren't A. They don't need to know me and I don't need to care about them. Fucking shits. Then I hear Mello's bike. Then as it stops. Then I see his annoyance with the news woman that I hadn't recognised till then_; I thought you liked the camera Mello?_ He rushes to the police, who lets him through. _I'm sorry Mello, but you can't talk me out of this._ I see as Rod turns up too, with Skyar in the navy blue BMW. I always liked the comfyness of that car. Oh, I forgot to tell Skyar where I parked the car. Oops. I close my eyes and listen. Using my senses reminded me of A – he told me to do that when I thought too much. As long as I ignored the voices I was fine. Mello's footsteps stop just before he opens the door. _Are you hesitating, Mello? You don't have time to hesitate. _To prove it, I step closer to the edge. _What would happen if I fell? How long would it take me to die? Would the fall kill me? The impact? What if that didn't work? What would I do then? _I count to ten before the door behind me swings open

"BB...hi..." I don't face him, but I don't want to make him mad at me. I momentarily think of A. He tried so hard to make Mello be happy with him. I wasn't going to taint his memory. I tilt my head in acknowledgement, but I don't know what to say. I find myself laughing, shuffling towards the edge with my arms spread out. I think I'll fall; I wonder if I'll fly, if the wind catches me and takes me elsewhere.

"BB..come on...please?...back away..." I hear Mello's footstep as he moves closer, so I move closer to the edge. I can hear I step forwards again and he steps closer to the edge. I don't want to see his face, all crumpled and _desperate. _If he hesitates, I'll jump. So I won't face him because if Mello doesn't know what to do, the world will end. I wonder if he knows about A already. I wonder if he's figured it out. All of this would have been so much easier if we'd 'gone' at the same time.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this" I sigh and turn around to face my blonde friend.

"What wasn't?" The whole night plays out in my head like a scene from a film. The whole plan. I knew I should have taken ten instead of eight. Just to be sure.

"He has it all planned, organised and precise. We would go to bed as normal, none of my chaotics" I'm sure if I'd suggested we massacre one another A wouldn't have gone along with anything of the sort. I can't imaging A doing anything like that anyway. Bleeding to death was something he tried already; A always liked new things.

"It was perfect Mello, he was perfect. It was flawless. I took the syringes from the hospital, eight of them – four each. They should have been strong enough" I step closer, aware that my uncut hair is floating around my face like something out of a horror movie. Hopefully, he won't see the tears that are stinging in the back of my eyes. Because BB doesn't cry, damnit. It fucking hurts that A is gone but BB doesn't cry!

"I'm the flaw. I'm always his flaw. He's weaker than us Mello, so much weaker. But so frail... and angelic" My head stiffens and I look at him with a slight grin. I step forwards. I wonder if Mello found A angelic too?

"I loved that his face would be the last thing I saw. So beautiful..." I tilt my head at the memory of A's body lying there, cold and _dead _on my bed, beside me. My smile fades. I still can't work out why I woke up, and he didn't. It should have been enough to kill me.

"But I wake up, and he's paler than ever. He's cold, Mello. Cold and dead. But not me, no, not me... im fucking alive!" He falls to his knees and I dive for him, kneeling in front of him and searching his face. It'll be ok. "He left me... He promised he wouldn't Mel'..." The blonde reaches forwards comfortingly, first with a hand on my arm, then on my other shoulder and then around my back. My legs give out and I curse at them for their weakness. Mello holds me tighter and I lean into him, my body emotionless and limp. After my little outburst, it sinks in a hell of a lot more that A is gone. Then I remember _them. _Stupid idiots thinking they know what's what when they don't. "Then they show up; stupid shit fucks" I frown, raising my pathetic arm to fiddle with the ends of Mello's hair. "They wanted to talk, they never got A's statement and god knows what they wanted with me" They forced me to leave A's body with them...what would they do with him? Cut him up? _Experiment _on his pour fragile body? "I had to leave—I had to leave A with them...those bastards..." I sigh a long breath, the ends of Mello's perfectly cut hair flickering as I do so. "I ended up here – dunno why..."There's a pause until Mello speaks, holding me tighter, his voice ready to crack.

"BB...it's going to be ok. We can do this" _Mello, don't cry, you never cry – don't be so pathetic; what on earth is crying going to do? Bring A back? And what are you on about 'we can do this' – we can't do anything without A! We can't leave him out! I won't!_

"A's gone, Mello. There's nothing to _do_ but waste this life just to see him again. I won't _do that_" _God, Mello. _I push him away, far too forceful than I would have liked. But he had me held tightly and I wanted to be sure that he had no chance to predict what I was about to do. I turn and run for the edge of the roof, only then turning around and seeing Mello, dazed and confused with a bleeding head, looking hurt and betrayed. _I'm sorry Mello, but you have many other friends. You can make a whole new life. There is no life without A for me. I won't live without him. _The thought makes me smile.

"BB please..." He scrambles forwards, his betrayed-looking face holding some kind of insecurity I have never seen in his eyes before. No – he cant come any closer. I hold my hand out and watch as he waits with agonising anticipation. My spare hand finds the gun in the back pocket, I clench it slightly before pulling it out slowly. I don't want to alarm him too much.

"I can't keep A waiting eh? He'll get scared" Mello see's the gun and his face is priceless. His eyes widen (although I feel a tad guilty he has to witness this) and –oh, there they are. Tears. I twiddle the gun as they drop from his face. It's not like he's sobbing and crying and whining pathetically, just the tears. No sounds. For some reason, that hurts more. Hmm...

"No, BB please..." I click the safety off. Mello needs to know that I'm not playing stupid. This isn't one of my thinking-too-much moments. I'm not insane. This has to happen.

"He promised never to leave me, you see..." I stroke the gun slightly with my thumb, remembering when A first found it. He made me promise never to use it unless it was a life-or-death situation. Ha. How ironic now.

"BB, don't. Think about this"

"...and I can't leave him alone, Mello. I won't" _I'm really sorry Mello, truly. You should close your eyes now._

"BB-"

"We were supposed to go together" I smile at the plan, so perfect and flawless. I was the kink that ruined our plan; I've concluded that it's probably because my body was used to the drugs that I needed a heavier dose. It seems so logical now.

"Don't leave, B...please"

"I can't leave him alone Mel... you know that" I give him a knowing look. He's known all his life that I can't leave A alone; we're an item. You can't have one without the other, not for long anyway. I grin and bow slightly at him. My final act. I bring the gun to my head, precisely and unwaveringly. Closing my eyes, I look up. _I'll see you soon A._

"BB-"

_Bye Mello._

_And thank you_.


	23. Chapter 23

The first thing that Rod thinks to do is reach Mello. The cameras and the reporters go insane, making him angry and disgusted. He flips them off, telling Skyar to get the car running and wait for them. Skyar disappears off, understanding fully that Mello would need Rod now, not him. Rod rushes to the police barrier that's been made slightly unorganised; they aren't sure what to do about the body – some smart-ass has used their jacket to cover him up, but Rod still needs to reach Mello. He doesn't bother asking permission, assuming correctly that his look alone would grant him access up to the roof. He gets tired by the second floor because although he works with the Mafia, he's not been this panicked since the fire incident, and he's not sure how Mello will react. He rushes through the roof-door, the police filing back downstairs, muttering to themselves. Some have stayed with Mello, and are attempting to comfort him, but he's not reacting. He motions for them to leave and grabs Mello's shoulders, spinning him to face him and tugging him into a hug that even Rod isn't sure what it means. It could be a pity-hug, a sympathy-hug, an it'll-be-alright-hug; but it's a hug that he's sure Mello needs; to feel comfort, to feel something _existing _rather than the black void that would now fill his mind, body, and soul, until his heart had time to process what had happened.

"I couldn't stop him" Mello whispers, Rod moving slightly to get a better view of the teens face. Seconds later and Mello is clutching him so tightly that he _can't _move to get a better view, so he thinks that wanting to understand Mello isn't the main thing just now; making sure he's safe and _feels _safe and understood.

"Skyar's in the car. We can get out of here and go home" Rod isn't going to add '_if you want' _or _'if you'd like to do that' _because he knows, from personal experience, that leaving options open to people who have witnessed something like this isn't the safest thing to do. It gives them a line, a life-line, a way out to do what they think is right in the way of dealing with this; Rod knows it's not the safest thing to do. "Come on" He takes Mello's hand in a tight grip before leading him through the door of the roof and down the steps. He isn't prepared for the similarly-tight grip that Mello gives back, his smaller hand shaking and cold in Rod's larger, sturdy, and much warmer one. Rod squeezes it even more, showing Mello that he _can _be the Rock that he needs. Mello takes far too long getting down the first set of stairs; Rod makes a cruel decision to hurry him up. In his head, it sounds harsh, but in his heart, he knows that it'll be the safe, the best, and the right thing in the long run. He walks faster down the stairs, Mello struggling on behind him in his state of shock.

"Rod...stop" He breathes, not quite able to get his voice back. Rod doesn't, dragging them quickly down the stairs, through the corridor and very near the main doors.

"Mel..." Rod slows down a little, squeezing Mello's hand. Mello gives him a blank look. Rod understands it, and knowing Mello isn't able to fully _function_, simply reminds him to – "Hold your breath and count to ten" Mello blinks, something of a vague memory returning. He nods numbly, squeezing Rod's pulsing hand with his own and sucking in a breath. He begins counting.

By the time he reaches ten, he blows out his long-held breath.

They're at the car and Rod is ushering him protectively into the navy blue BMW. He glances out the black out windows; he's sure that there are more reporters than befotr. He turns his attention to the seats, the comfy white leather that always gives him that safe and comforted feeling. Skyar drives them out of the school effectively and efficiently; None of them bother with seatbelts, it's not something they need to think about.

They get back to the mansion of a house in ten minutes, even with Skyar's excellent driving. Mello shuffles out, stepping up the few steps with his body feeling like a ton of reaches over and unlocks the door for him, letting him wander in like a newly bought puppy.

"OhMyGod Mello I just _heard!_" – talking of puppies... "—" Misa charges from the sofa, over the back of it and onto Mello, flailing her arms around him. "It's so sad! Are you ok? I'm here if you need to-" Rod saw Mello's hand flinch, only able to open his mouth in protest before the pale hand flew up and knocked the hyper girl back. Stunned, Misa puts a hand over her cheek with her eyes wide and wet, tears beginning to trail down her face in shock. Rod knows that now is not the best time to yell at Mello for his attitude. Mello doesn't even seem sorry for his actions, simply walking past his sister and into the kitchen for some bottled water. Rod helps the girl up, keeping an eye on Mello until Skyar follows him into the kitchen. He turns to Misa and brushes a hand over her hair.

"He's upset... didn't need you being all happy-go-lucky when he's just lost two of his best friends in the space of one day"

"I guess it was stupid...but now it's gonna' bruise" She touches her cheek lightly and then sighs, looking up at Rod. "I'm a little self centered...arent i?" Rod chuckles lightly and nods, petting the girls head and sighing.

"Just tone it down for a while, ok?" She nods and builds up a breath for confidence. She's going to go and apologise to Mello for being a blonde twit, but barely reaches the kitchen door before there's a loud crash, followed by a bang, preceeding Mello storming out of the kitchen in anger. Misa, knowing her brothers tantrums all to well (for they were sometimes much like her own), was surprised to see the tear-stained cheeks as he raged past her and upstairs. She pokes her head into the kitchen, Rod frowning next to her at Skyar, who was looking just as dumbfounded as Misa was.

"What happened?" She asks lightly, seeing a well decorated, very jammy looking cake balanced half on the tray it was meant to be on, the other half sliding onto Skyars arm.

"Can you just poke it back on or something, it's freakin' sticky" Misa gladly gives the sliding top a push back onto the tray, at which Skyar puts it back in the fridge and picks up a note from the floor.

"Oh-...fuck" Rod sighs, rubbing his head. "That's the jam cake"

"Rod, we can see that its a jam cake, thanks" Misa sighs, waving her finger slightly. "It's got soo many calories im not even sure I want a piece – but it looks so gooood-"

"No, it's Mello's jam cake. He made it with A before" Skyar frowns. "I know, because they left me with very specific instructions '_not to eat the jam cake' _... I left the fridge alone for the rest of the day..."

"Did they make it for BB?" Misa sighs. "Now I understand why Mello is so mad...Should we check on him?" There's a three second pause, none of the three knowing what to do. During the pause, there's the very clear sound of retching, to which Misa begins freaking out with her hands over her ears and her eyes screwed shut, and Rod and Skyar grimace slightly.

"You know I hate the stuff" Rod murmurs. "You do it"

"It'll be better if you do it; you're his _dad_"

"Just do it" Rod growls.

"No way" Skyar shakes his head. "I'll check the CCTV tapes; if the police come around wanting a statement it'll be the last thing that Mel wants. I can give them the CCTV tapes as coverage"

"They'll want to know how you got them; it's a stupid idea"

"I have a reliable alibi. I'll get on that then" Skyar disappears off, leaving Rod cringing at the thought of watching Mello throw up and a very squeamish Misa. He shudders.

"I'll go help Mel" Misa decides randomly, picking up her i-Pod from the counter in the corridor and pacing up the plugged them in and turned themusic up so loud that Rod could still hear it once she was half way up the steps, but wasn't going to disagree with her.

Around three o'clock, the police come knocking. They want Mello's recollection of events; Skyar's managed to stall them for as long as possible but Mello will have to talk to them at some point. Misa manages to talk him down; the sickness has died away, but leaving him groggy and very much sluggish. He's changed into his baggy T-shirt and some old tracksuit bottoms, wrapped warmly in one of Misa's many fluffy blankets. Despite the fact it's bright pink, Mello is actually quite comfy. It takes an hour overall, time he feels passes too quickly (strangely) to be able to give them all the details that they need to know. They get Mello's record of events, and then match it to what happened on the tape. They agree that Mello isn't a suspect and didn't drive BB any further to his suicide that he had already intended, or at least, if he did there wasn't any evidence. They clarified that there wasn't anybody else involved in the cases, so no accessories were needed. They'd also found BB's confession amongst his belongings for the murder of Derrick; Mello wasn't too surprised. If anything, he was guiltily thinking that it was best that BB had gone with A, else the charges would have ruined him. BB's prior cases, such as (inadvertently) killing A, and now the murder of Derrick were excused. They asked if the pair had any known relatives, someone to sort out their funeral arrangements, their belongings and such. Mello didn't know of any. He was elected as such and would be kept informed as to what was happening and what to do. Skyar asked the police before they left, what the case would be filed as; They said it would most likely be suicide. Misa, intellectually, asked what about A? BB had obviously shot himself and it was an ovious suicide, but would A count as suicide if BB had helped him? The police said A's case would go down as Murder, as the pair had failed to complete the suicide together and BB had survived, facing the realities of a murder. Mello didn't think it seemed right, putting A down as murdered, only to have BB down as a suicide. He asked if there was a way to make it so both cases could be labelled as suicide. They said it couldn't, not officially. However that didn't mean that it couldn't be _known. _Simply put, on the official files at the police station, and any important people that needed to know, it would be labelled as a murder and a suicide. Anyone else could see it as a joint suicide if they wished, but it would have to make its own way out, issued not in a police report, but a public one. A magazine, a newspaper, an interview. Rod told them that it wouldn't be an issue, and Mello signs the paper that says the police will label the cases as mentioned, but leave it out of any police reports that they will be giving to the public. After a long afternoon, they left, thanking the family for their co'operation.

As soon as they're gone, Mello heads upstairs to think. He trudges across the corridor, his mind blank and grey, reaching his door and pushing it open with nothing but a weak attempt. Closing it behind him, he sees his phone flashing on the desk and picks it up. It's a text, from Oli.

_Hey, saw the news... can't be good. We here if you want us (: _

Part of me loved that him and his friends were like one mini family, ready to catch my fall. The other half was hesitant that it was all just an act. I text him back; _Hi, yeah...thanks ):_

I'm not sure what else to put; there seems to be a necessity for a smiley in there somewhere, and its the most appropriate one. I send it and sigh, flopping onto my bed. I glance at the clock and it's only quarter past two. God, I feel like shit.

_He's on the roof, laughing manically._

_I'm chained to the floor; I can't move to stop him edging closer to the edge._

_I try and call out but my voice isn't there. My mouth opens and closes in a failed attempt to scream at him to stop._

_He edges closer._

_The gun flashes into sight._

_A apparitions in front of me, running in slow-mo towards BB, trying to stop him. _

_I think that's what's happening._

_BB pulls the trigger._

_The gun falls out of his hands due to his loss of grip. A runs into him, gripping his slowly-falling body as they both disappear over the edge. _

_Black._

_Dark._

_Empty._

_Void._

_Empty._

_Dark._

_Black._

_We're sitting in the cafe._

_I note that my cup of whatever is inches way from my face._

_The warm liquid is still going down my throat._

_I've just finished a sip._

_A has a glass of water, sipping it lightly through a straw._

_BB is gulping down his coffee-thing._

_Mine's hot-chocolate, I smell it. I don't seem to be doing much of anything with it now._

"_Not thirsty, Melly?" His voice echoes, his smile engraving itself in my head. _

"_How can he not be thirsty for hot chocolate?" BB asks. I take the hot chocolate and start drinking. Everything feels OK. BB leans forwards, grinning. "There we go"_

_He wraps an arm comfortingly around A._

_The pair are happy._

_More than happy._

_Peaceful._

_**Bang.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Tuesday 22****nd**** December**

I wake up slowly, first feeling stiff due to my awkward position on the bed, then secondly, painfully aware that I wouldn't be greeted by A or BB today.

Or any other day.

It 's weird that they died yesterday.

The clock tells me it's ten past twelve, and from the light outside I'm guessing it's the morning. Or afternoon. Whatever. I sigh and roll over, pushing my body onto its back and revealing my very dead arm. I tug it closer and leave it on my chest, occasionally wiggling my fingers to regain some feeling. Why did they let me sleep in? I gaze at the ceiling for a while, its blankness seeming to reflect into my mind. There wasn't anything to distract me. Apart from the smell of burnt toast.

Quickly followed by a high pitched wail of complete failure.

I forgot Misa came home yesterday.

I sit up groggily with a sigh. Staring blankly at the door in debate. Do I go down, or stay in the protective bubble of my room? I decide on prolonging the decision and head for the ensuite, going to shower, change and then rethink things.

When I go downstairs, it feels dead.

There's not a loud racket (considering Misa is home), the smell of burnt toast has now faded, but there's a draft from a window that's open – probably to diffuse the smell. I head to the kitchen first off, Rod and Misa working over the countertop.

"Don't we have a chef for this?" I sigh, slipping onto a stool and leaning on the surface.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Here" Misa passes gooey chocolate-looking thing. "Enjoy!"

"If you made it, I doubt it's edible" My eyes widen as I poke the gooey mixture, but she slaps my hand away.

"It's not edible. It's _drinkable. _It's a chocolate smoothie, for you!" I cringe and ignore it for a while, waiting for Misa to disappear off (after showing her some fake-drinking) in content. Rod passes me a quickly made hot-chocolate and drowns the smoothie in the sink.

"Trust me; don't ever drink it" I smile, my legs moving back and forth childishly under the breakfast bar in the kitchen. It's small, only for quick-chat purposes really. The dining room is meant for, well, dining. "So, how er...how are you?" I shrug. "These next few weeks are going to be tough"

"So much for the 'it'll be alright later' speech I was hoping for" I sip the drink with a faint smile.

"Why lie?" Rod shrugs, leaning on the counter behind him. "They were like family to you Mel" He scoffs, adding – "It takes months for someone to physically _look _OK after someone _that close to you _dies. It's gonna' take more than a few comforting words for you to emotionally be ok. I'm not going to lie to you" I shrug. "Unless you want me to..." I smile and shake my head.

"Everyone else will fuel the sympathy they think I need. Your blunt honesty is something I value" He nods and chuckles. Silence floats in, the inevitable topic of '_what to do now?' _looming over our shoulders.

"Fuck this" I breathe, frowning. "What happens now?" Rod clears his throat, straightening up and looking like the businessman he isn't.

"Funeral arrangements. Best to do it quickly; no point in dragging it out" I nod in agreement. "You were 'elected' to sort this Mel. If you need help, or if you want to back out-"

"In not backing out" I snap. Rod holds his hands up defensively and I feel guilty in an instant. "Sorry..i don't -... I can't see how-it's just...They wouldn't have wanted anyone else to sort it. Not that I know of"

"S'alright" Rod sighs. "If you need anything..." I nod and sigh, realising something.

"I know nothing about funeral arrangements. What needs to be decided?"

"You need to register the death" He says, matter-of-factly. "Identify the bodies n' whatnot"

"Oh God..." I breathe. "I have to _see _them?"

"Think of them as sacks of meat. Two bodies the Family launched down. Might help" Rod shrugs and I blanche at the thought. How could I think of them like that? I see the comment as slightly insensitive, but this is Rod. He doesn't _do _sensitive in the best way possible.

"Uhm...so...what do I do there? At the err..place?"

"Fill in the forms, their date n' place of death, their names-"

"Real?" Rod nods. "...What if it defies their whole life's morals? They've never wanted anyone to know-"

"It's just police Records Mel, and, bluntly, they're dead. No'one can go n' kill 'em" I nod weakly. "Do you know their real names?" I nod again, "So tha' needs to be put down, along with their date and place of birth n' crap, jobs, marriages – I guess that's err...not applicable?"

"Shut up" I groan, rubbing my head in my hands with a small laugh. "Then what?"

"I can sort the rest o' that out for yeh'" He grins. "Uhm...then there's the funeral itself. You get to sort that"

"So...what, like burial or cr-..." The thought of them _burning _suddenly made me sick. I could feel the fire licking at my skin again, crawling up my body. God.

"Mel?"

"They're being buried. Next to each other - on top of each other, as close as possible. End of. They aren't burning" Rod nods in understanding. He takes some paper from the side and starts writing

"Organs?"

"Eh?"

"Donating them? Just a side thought..."

"No. A's are probably useless and BB's...well...no. No. What else?"

"We'll have to speak to the minister at the church, book it in n' stuff. You'll be good at that, he likes you" I grin.

"He wouldn't like you – even if you _did _go to church"

"He wouldn't freakin' _catch _me in a church" Rod rolls his eyes and I feel happier at the light-humour. "Err...so yeah. Talk to him, there's different types of ...ehem...y'know, coffins n' stuff...then there's the headstones..."

"I can do this" I breathe.

"You'll be fine. Think of things then ask the minister-dude how to go about it" Minister-_dude?_ Hell-fire, Rod. "There's the funeral director too...y'can talk to him about colours n' shades n' fucking flowers n' whatnot"

"Yeah...thanks" Rod checks his watch and looks over the paper.

"I'm gonna' take this with me, ok? I'll get it to the right people n' get that sorted, then we can go and do the Hard thing later...the police will want it doing soon" I nod. "I'll check back on you at lunch, k? Gotta' meeting in town; and fuck, it's bloody snowing" Rod leaves, leaving me to look out the kitchen window and see the white flecks falling rapidly. It was a wonder I hadn't noticed. Sighing, I lean onto my arms, folded over the surface of the counter-top. After a few minutes of thinking, I too get a piece of paper and begin writing ideas. So far, I don't want their organs to be donated. I don't want them to be cremated, but I do want them buried together. I don't think they'd care much for how they'd look in the ground, so probably spending the necessary amount only on the coffins and such would be ok. It was all about the spirituality in my mind. My fingers automatically find the rosary and stroke its surface. I really hope they're happy now... With that thought, I begin jotting cheesy ideas of what to put on their headstones, but nothing seems to fit. Eventually, I get one that I think works and take it to my room. I snag a file from my empty-collection and name it 'Funeral Arrangements', sticking my notes in there. After that, I let Skyar know that I'm going to visit the church and that he shouldn't worry. Misa tries to tag along, but I bribe Skyar into taking her shopping.

I take My Lovely, driving the long way to the church simply to clear my head and spend some time with Her. I forgot how sleek she felt and looked, how soft and graceful she moved, but how fiercely she demanded attention and speed. It would probably be much more conventional to turn up to church in nicer vehicle – most times, the Navy BMW was good enough, but I had only ever been to church on My Lovely once before, and that was when I broke down after the Fire Incident. I don't think that Father Smith had been very happy about the noise My Lovely made; She was partly broken and there was something wrong with the nozzle. She had a Cold, in her defence. But she sounded like a permanent Elephant's trumpet. This time, she was quiet and perfect, but I still envisioned Father Smiths disapproved face. I laughed at the thought, pulling into the parking bay and locking her up. I put the helmet in the compartment and put my spare, sensible black hoodie over the leathers; I feel slightly more appropriate for going into church now. Ha.

As I step in, the familiar but stale scent of incense catches my senses and I resist the urge to sneeze. I walk straight up the isle (because I have done so ever since I was a kid, and learned that men don't walk up the isle like women do...) and genuflect at the top. As I rise, I hear Father Smith's chuckle to the right.

"My, my. It's been at least a month" He chuckles again. He isn't an old, fat man in a drab, sack-of-a-robe. He's surprisingly frail, gentle but firm. He's known me since I was a child, since I was old enough to demand that I wanted to go to church. That was a funny story—"How are you keeping, Mello?"

"Um...i've been alright" We move to the front row of pews and sit down. He sighs as he does so, and I'm painfully aware that he's getting much older now. "How about you, Father Smith? How have you been doing?"

"Ah, fairly well, fairly well" I smile and nod.

"That's good" There's a comfortable silence. "I'm sorry I haven't come to your masses for a while; I do try"

"I understand. A young lad such as yourself, with a social life such as your own – and a brain to boot!" I smile a little. "I'm surprised you make it at all" He chuckles. "Ah Mello, you've turned into a fine young man" _If only he knew about the Family. _I glance over, trying to picture his face if he found out. He was staring right at me. "I was wondering how long it would take you, Mello"

"Take me to...what?" I frown.

"I may be old but I do own a very good Box y'know" He calls his television a _Box. _Because he's old like that. He takes my hand in his old wrinkly one. They're surprisingly soft. "I saw those two; the pictures of them"

"There's pictures?" My eyes widen.

"They're happy; in their own clothes, a casual image I suppose. But I knew their faces" His spare hand reaches for his nose, and he taps it knowingly. "They've been your friends for a long _long _time..." I nod, the stinging in the back of my eyes beginning to feel heavier. I wasn't prepared for this; I came to talk about arrangements, not this! He brings my hand up, placing them on my chest. "They'll still be in there y'know" I smile, grateful of the fact that he knows me well enough to know what I need and what I don't need. Any other priest might've given me a lecture on how they committed the ultimate sin by taking their own lives, but they're better off where they are.

"Yeah" There's a nice stillness, a comforting one. He releases my hands with that gentle smile of his and we both stare ahead to the figures of Mary and her baby Jesus, and the large crucifix near it.

"So" He says, brightly. "What is it you need?"

"I've been allocated to sort the funeral arrangements. I have a general idea...i think..." He chuckles and nods, standing up.

"Alrighty Mello, come with me. We'll get this sorted to perfection, eh?"

"Yeah" I laugh along with him, my mood and spirits much lifted from before. I let him loop his arm in mine, he looks ready to fall and the thought concerns me. "Is it still the room on the right?"

"Ah Mello, your brain is a good one. I don't know how you remember these things – I can barely remember to lock everything up!" I laugh at this.

"You're the most safe-cautioned person I know, Father. You wouldn't forget those things" He chuckles again and leads me into the rooms at the back. The one on the right was the grievance one.

"In you go then" He prompts, a gentle hand on my back.

I get the feeling that this won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

We finish the arrangements in two hours, and I even invite him for a cup of coffee at the nearest cafe for his efforts, but he has things to do. I bid him goodbye and he tells me to be careful on that 'monstrosity of an invention'. I hug him and leave him be, heading home feeling much more confident that everything is cleared up.

I park Her up in the garage, packing everything else up and heading into the house with a light step. Skyar makes me jump, attacking me with his fist (and missing!) as I walk in.

"You owe me" He growls. "Forty fucking stores, all for three pairs of shoes!" I laugh. "Oh no, you don't get to laugh. It's another ten more for a top that doesn't exist! Then another three just to find the perfect freakin hair-device! You owe me for this, you little ass" Rod comes in and laughs with me, putting a hand on Skyar's shoulder. He really is fuming.

"Why don't you go for a run?" Rod offers. Skyar shrugs him off, but heads out the door none the less for, presumably, a run. "Did you get it all sorted?" I nod, happily.

"It's tomorrow"

"Eh?" Rod's eyes widen. "Why d'ya go n' do that? Isn't it a bit close to Christmas?"

"Well you said do it quick" I reason. "Plus, it's less time for the media to get a hold of it; less chances of it being sabotaged by Dicks, and anyone that even cared about them would be sure to come or make the effort, thus, ruling out the people that don't give a shit and just want the free buffet after. It's genius. _I _am a genius. So there"

"...That brain of yours is shit-scary"

"I learned from the best" I grin. "I didn't ask- I assumed it was ok to have the wake here?"

"Wake?" Rod looks confused.

"AKA: the after-party"

"Eh, sure, why not. I'll get one of the guys to put all the less legal things in the safe and make sure the doors are locked n' stuff. Go tell chef, he'll need to know" I nod, resist hugging the man and head to the kitchen.

Before nightfall, we head to the morgue to identify the bodies for tomorrows funeral. I identified A's; he looked perfectly preserved. Due to BB's death-circumstances, they double checked if I wanted to see. First, I said no. I saw him on the roof, there was video footage, there was no real need to identify him. But if I had done A, then it seemed right to do BB. So I did.

I held back the tears all the way home.

All the way up the stairs.

All the way through the shower.

Even after the shower, in my ensuite bathroom whilst brushing my teeth.

I didn't make it out the bathroom and to my bed.

I collapsed.

In a heap on the floor of my ensuite.

And I bawled.

For three hours straight, the door securely locked

Clutching my rosary the _entire _time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wednesday 23****rd**** December.**

_The gun falls out of his hands. _

_A runs into him, gripping his slowly-falling body._

_They both disappear over the edge. _

_Together._

_Black._

_Dark._

_Empty._

_Void._

_Empty._

_Dark._

_Black._

_A – are you aware your face is glowing? ~ I miss your laugh._

"_Melly – wake up. You're oversleeping! You're going to be late, Silly"_

_I miss you. _

"_Didn't think you were a lazy-ass Bum Mel – get up already. Shift!"_

_I miss you guys..._

My eyes slam open; I stare, wide eyed, at the first thing I see. A hesitant face. One that isn't sure what my reaction will be. I register large and slightly intruding face as Rod's and smile lightly.

"It's err...cutting it a bit fine. But I thought you could do with the rest, you know?" I nod.

"So err... You have an hour. I'll...i'll be downstairs" He's dressed up nicely already, making the effort with some nice smelling (but strong) cologne, a very smart black suit, and even shiny shoes. The shades were on his head though. He really did look like a Mafia Man. I chuckle to myself, waiting for him to shut the door behind him as he leaves. As soon as he has, I take a big breath in and hold it before blowing it out slowly.

Today's the day. Just because I said goodbye to them physically, didn't mean I would have to spiritually. The firm belief that I'll see them no matter where I go remains strong in my heart; the funeral isn't going to be a morbid cry-fest. More of a remembrance.

I wake up in my silk duvet-covered, four-poster-double-bed in my overly large room. All appears well. I stare at the white ceiling for a moment, thinking of the plan for the day.

This time, I actually know.

I get out of the comfortable bed and press the button on my bedside table automatically. The curtains split slowly with a slight and barely audible hum, letting in the very-near-Christmas weather. It's raining, but it fits. Somehow, I think BB would be disappointed if it was sunshine-and-rainbows. I get the feeling it'll be raining when I go to bed tonight too.

Though, I bet anything its cold out there. I glance out the ceiling-to-floor windows that spread across the whole of the one wall and check out the view. The city-scape is still there, the park that I've never been to but meant to, is still there. I still make a mental note to go there, with the vague idea that I actually might, before I, too, die.

Stretching, I flex my muscles and sigh with content. Washed, dressed, breakfast, find Rod. That would do for the next half an hour, at most. Nodding, I take note of my clothing, the black shirt and trousers laid carefully over my desk-chair. Before I touch it, my hand carefully raises to my rosary, still reassuring myself that it's still around my neck. It gives me a shudder of comfort, a sense of confidence and a boost of energy. I make my way to the ensuite bathroom for a shower, blow-drying my hair – for quickness – and making my way into the corridor with hesitation.

I secretly panic. I want the day to go swiftly, in a happy and not-despair-filled way. I think I might punch the first person to say "im so sorry for your loss", because anyone who knew A and BB would know that that kind of thing was _not _to be said at their funeral.

Luckily, Rod is waiting for me. Stood as I remembered at the very beginning of September; my first day back at school. He smiles at me encouragingly, nodding at my attire.

"You brush up well"

"As do you" I smile and he smiles back, albeit awkwardly. I suddenly wonder something; "What was the last funeral you went to? Who was it for?" We begin moving down the corridor and down the stairs. I hear Misa talking downstairs; it sounds rehearsed. I hope she wont ruin this for me. For Them. I turn to Rod, realising he hasn't given me an answer. He walks ahead.

I realise he's not going to give me one.

Disguising the hurt and slightly rejected feeling I now have, I allow Misa to make me burnt toast for breakfast under the agreement that I would get a Hot Chocolate as normal, none of her smoothie-shit. Her toast comes back only slightly-burnt, and the Hot Chocolate is adequate.

By quarter to nine, we're all ready to leave for the Church. Everyone in The Family is dressed in suits, looking more suspicious than ever. I inwardly laugh at this, but I'm glad they're making the effort. It makes me happy for some reason, even if they didn't personally know A or BB, they were taking the time to note that _I _did. That _I _cared. And if it's important to me, it's important to them. Because that's what family is. Misa scoots in the Limo with me and Rod and Skyar, the rest going in convoy in their own expensive cars.

"You look nice" I compliment Misa on her black attire; normally, I wouldn't, for she wore black most days, but today, there was something about it that was nice. No doubt, it was a new dress. With a bit of white lace for sensible reasons, and a little longer than normal for respectful reasons (hello, Church). The black ribbons in her hair were also very nice.

"Thank you. You don't look half-bad yourself" I take it as a compliment, unaware that my fingers were fumbling over each other in nervousness, unaware that I was holding my breath for long seconds, unaware that I was shaking until she leaned over and hugged me.

Then I did the most pathetic thing _ever. _

I hugged her back.

Then bawled my eyes out, uncontrollably, in front of both Skyar and Rod.

The service is perfect. Father Smith does it perfectly, making it light hearted and not dull, not exactly cheery, but not morbid. It is perfect. It doesn't bother me that not all of the pews are full, that barely half are filled on only one side. It's OK, because I know that the ones that did come were the ones that cared. Because I know that any more than this would be the fakers, the ones that think it's funny, that think it's cool. I spot Oli and his friends, waving slightly. I don't have time to greet them before the service, but I make a mental note to do so at the Wake. It's still raining, even after the service. There's quite a few black umbrellas, and Misa begins to think that wearing black is too morbid and deathly; she's decided on Yellow for her funeral. Nonetheless, I tell her to think of the many umbrellas as Flowers; She seems content after that.

We head out to the graveyard, some of the Family's strongest men offering to carry the coffins. I resist the urge to bawl again, even resorting to holding Misa's hand as we walked the short distance from the church to the graveyard. Father Smith says a few more words; he keeps it short for time's sake – he's wise enough to know that people now-a-days don't often respect the length of these things. But his words are chosen correctly, and I'm grateful. They begin to lower their coffins in, side by side. Misa made an impractical joke about one being _ontop _of the other, and the issues of power struggle and dominance – we got into a mini-debate about their uhm...sexual roles? Misa's argument was that because A was the weaker one in life, he should be 'on top' in death. My argument was to leave it all alone; I didn't really want to think about it. We decided on putting them equally, mutually, respectfully side by side, and Father Smith agreed. For a Father, he didn't seem too offended that he was burying two male Lovers in his church. I respected that of him. Their coffins sink lower and lower, and I'm suddenly aware that now is my time to speak.

Originally, I wasn't going to say anything, but being the literature freak I can sometimes be, I thought it best that I say _something. _So I head to the mini-podium and alter the mic.

"So...err... They weren't exactly a conventional pair" I begin, the written speech I had pre-planned feeling heavy in my shirt pocket. I leave it there. "I can't really describe one, without offending the other. Describing them as a pair, a couple - ...it's hard. I could say they were mischievous, but anyone who knew A knew that he was anything but. I could say they were quiet, and kept to themselves, but we all know that BB was the least discrete person in our lives. I could say they were perfect – but they weren't. Nobody is. They were lovers, though. Something special that just happened, they were it. Together, they were something that fate seemed to want to happen, so..." My voice breaks, the throbbing in my chest returning, the stinging in my eyes overtaking my brain. "They were lovers. They were friends, they were family. They are an influence on my life – they always will be" I choke, briefly wondering if there's anything I missed.

_Smile, you fucker. _

"But...they wouldn't want us to be sad, right? I'm pretty sure BB would come back and haunt us all if he knew we were crying our own river" I was pleased that the majority of people laughed. It lightened the mood. "They had their struggles; they had their tough times. Lets hope that they're completely free of those now...wherever it is they may be" I nod and leave my speech at that, moving back to Rod as they finish lowering their coffins down. Oli comes over, tapping my shoulder awkwardly.

"Dont take this the wrong way" He jokes, handing me two red roses. I grin.

"Thanks Oli" He nods to the graves and I almost tear up again. I Smile, grateful, allowed the privilege of being the first to put one on both their coffins before they are buried. I sigh as the cotton-y feeling builds up in my chest again. Somewhere, a CD is playing a poem that I recognise from one of my literature books.

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
>Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,<em>

I put one rose on BB's, it falling light a weightless cloud onto his black-wood Coffin.

_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
>Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.<em>

See you around, BB.

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
>Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,<em>

I move to A's, the white-wood coffin a stark contrast to BB's. I drop it.

_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
>Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.<em>

Stay safe, A.

_He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
>My working week and my Sunday rest,<br>My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
>I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong.<em>

Goodbye, you guys.

_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
>Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;<br>Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
>For nothing now can ever come to any good.<em>

I move along. Oli has given everyone two Roses, one for each. Rod is behind me, just having done the same. We move aside and watch the others and I catch a glimpse of Skyar and a video camera. A part of me thinks it's a good idea, but the other half worries. I sigh again.

"Your dad" Rod suddenly says, stubbing the front of his shoe into the ground and putting his hands in the pockets of his blazer. It takes me a minute to realise. "His was the last funeral I went to" I link my arm through his; I don't know what to say, so I hope the action will do it for me. A while later, I catch up with Oli and his friends.

"So...what's the plan now then?" Oli asks. "Obviously you're going to take time off or something"

"I-...im not going back to school" I say it before I think about it seriously. I'venot even considered it, not thought about it or given it any piece of my mind. But the decision feels like a good one. "At least...not here"

"You gonna' move?" He asks.

"I would" One of the others, Becky – I think, says. I smile.

"Probably"

"Any idea where?"

"Maybe..." A plan begins to form in my head, but I don't know for sure. "I'll keep in touch. I have your emails"

Back at the house, Chef – along with Halle and Misa's organising skills – has created a lovely set up with a CD of weird but comforting music. About half way through, near two o'clock, the doorbell rings and I spy a couple of police officers looking around for Rod, presumably. He spies them at the same time as I do, and we head over.

"Mr Ross, Mello" One greets us. "Sorry for the intrusion...really" I shrug.

"If it's good news then it's fine" He shifts awkwardly, and I get the feeling that there was something that maybe we missed.

"We found this" He hands me an envelope and I flip it over.

In A's delicate scrawl is written '_When you're ready, Melly'. _Touching it, there's something more than paper in there, and it feels like a CD. But damned if I'm ready to open it.

"There's also this" He gives me another envelope. "It's a permission letter; it permits you to go back to their place and take anything you'd like to keep; you can decide what to do with their belongings"

"Is there a time limit?" Rod asks. "Cause he aint' going right now – and it's a little close to Christmas, you know?"

"Of course" The officer says. "You have two months to do so" I nod and they leave. Collecting their things is going to be severely hard.

"You'll come with me, wont you?" I ask Rod. "I don't want to go alone"

"Sure Mel, I'm comin'" I smile and we integrate back into the Wake, the police incident and the letter being forgotten for the time being.


	26. Chapter 26

The Wake ends at half four.

I make the momentary decision to go to A and BB's place and go over their things, or at least take what I feel is important and close to me. I'd rather do all the painful stuff in one day – why wait? So that's the plan.

But when Rod pulls up outside their place, I can't get out. And I can't move.

"I changed my mind" I breathe. "I can't do this"

"When you're ready Mel, you don't have to do this now" _But I do. _I don't know why, but I do.

_You can do this Melly, go on!_

"No...i can. But you have to promise that whatever I don't put in this box..." I shake it for effect. "You will put everything else in another box and_ keep _it. I don't care if it goes in the Safe for the next ten years, you _keep them, _understand?"

"Yes Mello" Rod mock salutes and gets out, carrying a spare box. I get out also, my box tucked under my arm. It's weighed down with the thought that everything precious thing about A and BB's existence will be limited to a _box. _Rod takes out the envelope with the permission letter in it, sliding out the key to their place. We head in, slowly and carefully.

Part of me thinks that if I go up there, they'll still be there, laughing and being weird like normal. But they aren't. Rod shifts the door, that's completely separate from the frame (the police had kicked it in) and sighs. I have to turn the lights on to see. The police haven't touched much. It was pretty evident they hadn't stayed long in between finding A and tracking BB. I head to the secret places first; even Rod raises an eyebrow or two and the places where they kept things hidden. Then the bedroom next. Then the living room. Slightly happier, I'd filled all of my box and half of Rods, and was happy that there is nothing else I can think of that is precious to me. For laughs, I take the container out of the cupboard, the one that always had BB's 'Flight's' in them – the marijuana. I check the place twice more before feeling confident. I turn to Rod.

"Ok...so anything that's left, you can package up?"

"Not me personally; Damn, Mel, I'm not a maid"

"No, I know" I laugh and glance over the place. "...What'll happen to it?"

"The council will probably take it over, do it up n' resell it or something" I nod. "Mel...i overheard you talking to Oli"

"Yeah?" He nods guiltily. He turns to leave, aiming to talk as we do, but I can't. I stay put.

"You're not going back to school?" I shrug, looking around the rooms and then in the box in my arms. A's camera is on top. I put the box on the floor and turn on the camera. The last image is of A and BB looking insanely happy. I smile and ready it to take pictures. "Mel?"

"I dunno" I snap shot the entire place, the kitchen, the cupboards, the bedroom, the furniture. Everything. I get a whole shot of each room too. I don't want to forget this place. I lower the camera. I have to leave here at some point, I realise.

"I think I need a change of scenery" I sigh. "I don't want to move to LA though" Rod sighs.

"I was only being semi-serious about that you know" I smile.

"Honestly? I haven't figured things out yet. I just know for sure that it won't feel right going back to school"

"And exams?" I shrug.

"I can catch up easy" He grumbles at my idleness, but I smile. I feel free. "I'm debating England...though" Rod says nothing. "Ok, I'm ready" I turn, teary eyed and ready to cry _again, _facing away from their Place forever. "Let's go back home, yeah?"

"After you"

**Thursday 24****th**** December.**

**Christmas Eve.**

After a late night revisiting everything in the boxes I had taken, I manage to get some sleep to wake up relatively early at half nine. Misa is staying home for Christmas this year, and is feeling very Christmassy in her new red, white and black outfit. I dress up a little too, in a black and grey shirt along with some dark jeans. I keep it casual and forget socks or hair straightners (not that I use them regularly – naturally straight hair is a blessing), as my hair is tied back at the nape of my neck. I find Misa in the living room, flipping through a magazine with an enthusiastic smile. She's on the phone too. I flop next to her and peek at the images she's looking at. Vainly, I realise it's herself.

"...-gasp- I _know_ right!...totally! they were such nice people...i know!..." Rod falls into his leather recliner and sighs.

"She's been on that a whole hour" He grumbles. "She doesn't contribute well to the phone bills y'know" I grin.

"What's the occasion?"

"The Christmas issue; she's got six whole double pages in there" I raise my eye brows.

"How're you, anyway?" I smile a little and shrug.

"Not that bad, It just feels kina' lonely...like I'm missing a chunk or something"

"I get ya'" Rod nudges my knee with his. "I hear Chef has stocked up on marshmallows"

"Ooo" The idea appeals to me. Whether melted, prodded, stuck on cakes or dipped in hot chocolate, mashmallows are something of a Christmas tradition here.

"And I know for a _fact _there's some Belgium chocolate in the fridge" I lick my lips at the _mention _of the words _Belgium _and _chocolate. _"Along with a ready-made tub of ready-to-pour hot chocolate?"

"I know you're trying to fatten me up" I grumble. "You'll get me to blame it on comfort eating"

"Well...that's an appealing thought" Rod agrees, laughing loudly.

"Hey! Keep it down, m'on the phone here" Misa squeaks, frowning. Rod waves a hand, dismissing her.

"No, in times where you're not as happy, do the things that _make _you happy" He says, matter-of-factly.

"Who said that?" I laugh. "How cheesy"

"I did!" Rod punches me playfully. "And it fucking works to – you like chocolate, right?"

"Yeah"

"Makes you happy?"

"Most times"

"What else do yer' like?"

"You're supposed to be my dad!" I put on my best hurt-face and bring on the tears. "Unless!" My eyes widen and I gawp at him. "I...am _adopted!_"

"You already got that sussed Mel, get over it" I laugh at this.

"I like Mafia work. And physical work. I like reading and studying – travelling, when appropriate of course. I like history..."

"Mello you are such a _geek_" Misa hangs up and puts the phone in its cradle. "You also like your _hair"_

"Oh dear, _sweet_, Misa, you have no idea how much I completely _dis_like _you_" She gasps dramatically.

"Mello you whore!" She grabs a cushion and launches it at me.

"Bitch" I toss it back and she hesitates. I grin. "Come awhn bee-etch, come awhn at meh"

"Mello, you're so _stupid"_ She launches it back instantly.

"Says the one who's got a lower IQ than her brother" I stick my tongue out childishly.

"Oh!" She grumbles. "Rod!"

"I'm not getting involved" He chuckles and stands up. "Got work to do"

"But it's Christmas eve" I counter. "What work? Work-Work? Or Family-Work-"

"Just don't tear each others throats out; oh, I forgot to remind you – there's a dinner-ball party thing tonight – at the Stands Hotel-"

"Oh my God! Are we staying over? The hotel is_ amazing! _It has a pool and a bar and—wait, _tonight?_"

"Yeah" Rod shuffles uncomfortably. "I err..there wasn't any time to tell you earlier. Mel – you don't have to come if you-"

"I also like parties" I grin. "But is there a dress code? Cause I have no suits and I'm not wearing the one I wore for the funeral-"

"Just not the leathers or something ridiculous" He rolls his eyes. "You'll find something"

"What about mee!" Misa squeals. "I haven't got anything to wear – Rod you are _so _mean, do you have any idea what the shopping centres are going to be like at this time! Ugh, you are _hopeless_" Rod leaves Misa ranting, tending to his 'work'. I also note that Skyar isn't around for the majority of the day, but for the rest of _my _day, I enjoy lunch with chocolate and marshmallows and is forced to go with Misa to the stores to find a suitable dress. She even makes it so we (should, in theory,) match. She buys this floor-long, fitting gown, that's a deep red with a black lace-effect corset. She also buys a white feather boa for 'drama', insisting on buying both me and Rod the same deep-red tie that matches her outfit. Thus, we 'match'. She buys a black flimsy but lace-like fascinator for her hair and I persuade her for a whole _hour_ that the shoes that she wants to buy, I'm sure she already has in her wardrobe. Because, for Christs' sakes, she _does. _We head home in time for dinner, but we get caught in the rush hour traffic. We aren't in the limo, so there's no refreshments. We aren't in the navy BMW, so there's not much comfort in _this _in comparison. We're in Misa's black and yellow Beetle; It's black in majority, with swirls of yellow here and there. We put the radio on, determined to have a good time; it starts to snow again, and Misa begins freaking out because she's not fully confident in driving during snowy weather. She even puts the heating on full-up to make sure her 'car doesn't freeze into an ice cube'. She's such a damn _girl. _


	27. Chapter 27

When we get back, we snack for dinner – eating some light foods (consisting of toast and a salad) before getting ready. I switch my black and grey shirt for a plain black one, keeping my almost-black jeans on and shoving some socks on before attempting to smarten up my Chucks. It failed, but who cares. They're comfy. And he _said _I could wear whatever. I take my hair from its tie and fluff it out a little, but It's got an annoying dent where the tie has been – so I resort to Misa's straighteners because they're already on. Rod's downstairs waiting; Halle's dressed up too, so I assume she's coming along. She's wearing a very elegant black dress, floor length, like Misa's, only it shimmering-ly glitters. It's got a slit up her right leg, cutting off at about half-way up her thigh. The back is bare, the dress tying at the nape of her neck, covering her front and elegantly connecting very near the end of her spine. Her plain black shoes aren't too high or chunky either. Her hair is tied up, looking very un-Halle like, but pretty none the less.

"You look very nice" I compliment her look, grinning as something else comes to me. "Very feminine"

"Shut up" She grumbles, putting her hands on her hips and thrusting out her ahem, _rack._ "Did you forget I _was _female?" I grin, turning to Rod.

"You don't look half bad either" He too was wearing a black shirt, long sleeves, but his was more dress-suit than casual. Misa hasn't given us those ties yet.

"You too – wearing those shoes?" I shrug with a smirk and he says nothing else. "Kay..MISA!" He yells. "We're leaving without you now!" He leans past me to the door, opens it, and then closes it. Misa screams upstairs. We hear the light click off and then her light feet as they pad down the stairs, her heels in her hand. "There we go; c'mon" Halle opens the door and heads out to the limo, Rod heading after her. Misa looks mortified, she's struggling with her shoes. They're black and dainty with little diamonds on them. They're great in that they make her slightly taller, but not _too _taller than myself, so Misa feels like the older one. Because even though she is, she has a younger brother who is taller than her. Ha!

I give up waiting for her. I haul the shoes away from her and chuck them across the front yard to Skyar, who is also dressed up. He catches them and puts them in the limo. He gives me a thumbs up and heads around to the driver's seat. I debate whether or not he's been invited, or is dressed as a chauffeur. None the less, I grab Misa and launch her up, carrying her to the limo due to her current bare-footed situation. As she gets it, she scolds me even if I haven't ruined her dress. I ignore her and shut the door behind me.

"Is Skyar coming too?" I ask Rod.

"I said he could if he wanted to" He shrugs "But he's gonna' stick around as yer' safety net if you need it" I nod. Basically, he will stay, but only as 'protection'. At least Misa won't be fretting about stalkers – not that she could at a place like that.

"So" Halle shifts comfortably as Skyar rolls us out of the drive. "We aren't staying over"

"D'awh" Misa grumbles.

"Which means no drinking" Halle continues.

"No drinking! What kind of party is this?" Misa's eyes water, and she begins to panic because her make-up will run.

"You won't be making fools of yourselves..." She glances at Misa in particular, then at me. "...at this party. It's a social event, there will be many agencies there" Again, she looks to Misa. "So take advantage of this." Misa cheers up. "Mel, if you get any unwanted questions, you gracefully decline them with '_it's a personal matter' _and move on"

"Okay" I nod.

"If either of you get drunk, tipsy, giddy, in any way, shape or form out of control, we are never doing this _again_" Rod says sternly. "Understood" Me and Misa both agree.

"Oh! So, what are you two meant to be?" Misa asks, grinning coyly. "Are you a couple now?" She says cheekily. I see the hesitance in Halle's eyes, then the slightly considerate one in Rods.

"Holy Shit" I breathe. "Seriously?" I laugh and Misa looks about, confused.

"What?"

"Mello – shut up" Halle folds her arms over her chest and looks away.

"It's fine if you are, y'know" I say. "In fact, I think it would be really good"

"They really are going out?" Misa gasps. "How long for? How come nobody ever told me!"

"Just – keep it to yourself" Rod frowns, leaning forward and glaring particularly at Misa. "I mean it"

"Oh, sure sure! Secret. Got it" She grins. "Awh, you guys are so cuuute!" I grin at Halle as Rod grumbles his curses. She sticks her tongue out at me and I chuckle. "Oh, ties!" Misa hands me and Rod one and places her hands together happily. Halle's not wearing any red; I feel bad. Misa's on it though; she takes the red ribbon that she's laced around her black fascinator-thing and wraps it around Halle's wrist as a mock-bracelet. "There – like a family!"

I won't go into detail about the party, mainly because it has no relevance to me. I mentioned that Misa basked in the light of the media, enjoying the attention and the popularity, she had no problem getting what she wanted and she's always been that way. Me? I wasn't – I'm still not – sure what direction I want to go in. I don't know yet. I still don't want to be in the media industry like Misa. But I don't want to wholly by involved with just the Mafia; I want _options. _Rod always told us that "image is important", but I'm still creating mine. My involvement with the media was convenient, a helpful hand when needed, but not my future.

Misa got the numbers of every contact she charmed at the party. Halle was properly and officially introduced to the 'correct' people as Ross' new 'partner' in his business, which was news to me. I supposed it made sense, in that now Rod could lay back and let Halle handle the most of the Media work without it seeming too suspicious. On the other hand, it probably also meant that there was more Mafia work to do. So was leaving the USA really the best thing to be contemplating? I socialise with everyone, as usual. I don't mind, the majority of the people are nice, some are annoying, a few are big-headed rich snobs, but the majority are fairly down to earth. The dinner itself is late, at about half past seven, but it's enjoyable. I sit next to a well behaved ten year old girl, who has surprisingly good manners, a rich appetite and a very good argument for the safety of Chihuahua's in people's handbags. She's _ten._ And I feel like I'm having a conversation with someone my own age. How strange. She is wearing a Versace dress, too, with designer shoes and her own handbag. She reminds me of Misa a little bit.

She takes a liking to me after I tell her the tale of my scar – the burn – obviously a child-proof version of the Fire Incident. She even asks me to dance with her, Bless. She's staying at the hotel, but only stays at the party until half ten. I talk with both her parents for a while too; they seem convinced that I'm a nice person anyway. Her parents give me their numbers; they are involved with some advertising company. Then she leaves, waving at me right until she disappears around the corner. Misa comes over and laughs at my new friend, but I tell her to shut up and go back to talking to the old fart in the corner. She stomps off after that.

The night was enjoyable, and we got back at a pleasing half past two in the morning, at which point, upon entering the house and locking the door behind me, I realise—

"Merry Christmas, Guys" They pause for a minute and think, before laughing and repeating it. We head to bed quietly; I even catch the beginning of a heavy-snow shower that I hope will last until tomorrow. Flopping down on the bed, I smile and sigh, rolling over and closing my eyes.

_Merry Christmas, you two._


	28. Chapter 28

**Friday 25****th**** December.**

**Christmas Day.**

**Misa's Birthday.**

I spend the day with The Family. We invite everyone from the Mafia, even if they have families. We understand that they would want to stay with their own families, so only half – who don't have anyone to spend Chsitmas with – come over. Skyar stays, to my happiness. He's a comical figure when drunk and supplies much of the entertainment for the day. As per ritual, both me and Misa get a lump sum from Rod, straight into our banks. As savings, not just money to spend. As usual, Misa gets slightly more due to it being her birthday, along with many shopping vouchers and her car insurance paid for. She's old enough to have gotten used to her birthday being shared with Jesus. She's also allowed to go out, to parties, clubs, wherever she wants – but she opts not to in favour of 'mello needing my support'...so she sticks around. But it's not a bad feeling; her birthday isn't ruined and its an overall good day. I've always treasured Rod's preparatory side though. But Skyar keeps scaring me by saying the only reason he's like that is because he's got more enemies than he'd like, which worries me. It snows all day, and I can't help but remember the last time it had snowed and who I had spent it with. BB and A, if I remember correctly. I smile fondly out of the window, remembering the snow balls we launched around, the snowmen we built and the snow angels we made.

Spending Christmas with everyone is nice. It brings me back to a nice reality where everything is happy, and nothing is too hard or too difficult. Although my brain is half-focussed on missing A and BB, thinking about them and what they would normally do for Christmas and so on. During the afternoon, I take a box of chocolates around to Father Smith's house; he invites me in but I decline, despite the snowfall. I urge his frail self to get back inside; I note that his daughter and grandkids are home, and there's the smell of a good Roast Chicken in there somewhere. I bid him goodbye and walk the trudge home, my Doc's keeping my feet warm and padded the whole time. I can't help but walk the long route, past A and BB's house. Just before it, I purchase two red roses from the floral shop and place them both on their doorstep. I say a prayer for both of them and continue home, feeling happy and fairly confident in my newest decision. When I get in, I talk it over with Rod, offering him ways out if the news would upset his happy Christmas day. He seems glad, happy for me, and keeps assuring me that its a good decision as long as I keep myself safe. So that night, when Skyars recovering from his afternoon-drunkness, during Christmas dinner, I make the announcement. Apart from my one worry about the Family being left to Rod, especially for longer than he intended, it's well received and accepted. They wish me well and the evening rolls on smoothly and happily. I even drink a little too much and end up dancing on the table with Halle and a semi-drunk Misa. Not _completely _inappropriately, but definitely to such an extent that Rod hauls my ass to bed. I don't blame him; I'm dying for sleep anyway.

At half two, I wake up, hungry, thirsty and groggy. I go the ensuite, have a shower – drink the water because I'm _that _thirsty, and then head downstairs for something to eat.

Rod's up, eating noodles out of a cup. We have another heart to heart, and then he begins the 'safety' lecture when one moves to another country. I assure him I know it all and that I'll keep in touch. I _promise _him. He makes me noodles and we laugh over old times, the little things.

Like when I was two, and I could barely walk, I used to crawl forwards down the stairs and pretend I was a dog.

Or like when I was five and thought that having a bike with no stabilizers was cool – so I drove it into lake, thinking I knew it all.

How I got mad at the teacher for sending a 'concern letter' to Rod about my behaviour in elementary school, so myself, A and BB thought it would be funny to put a wild skunk in her car. Rod then got a 'exclusion warning' letter. I behaved after that.

The noodles finish and I take them upstairs, setting them on my desk. I turn my light on and take out some paper, planning the letter I'm going to write.

Dear Quillish Mr Wammy, Watari,

It's been a while since I last wrote. and I apologise for that. How have you been? I hope you've been well you're keeping well.

Many things have changed since we last wrote, including my decision to for your offer. The circumstances to which I would have declined the offer have also changed, in that the main reason keeping me here has now gone. My two best friends, A and BB, died a few days ago – three, to be exact. I understand you're aware of them, even if you've not fully associated yourself with them, but of course, what reason would you have? The unfortunate turn of events has moved inspired made forced me to re-evaluate my future my academic future. From the depths of my heart, I know that I can't stay here in America, and moving away isn't me ignoring or avoiding their deaths. I've embraced it as best I can, but with up and coming exams and schoolwork in the way and the whole remembering... I don't think that being here is the best thing for me any more. Even being at school and seeing friends' faces will just make me realise more and more that they aren't coming back, and I think that the whole situation requires a new and fresh beginning. One that I think I can make in England, at Wammy's. If you'll still have me then I'd gladly and gratefully accept your offer, however if it's an inconvenience joining mid-year then I understand entirely. I remember you saying "never think that all your options are out", so I'm grasping as many as I can and logically deciphering each one I've grasped as many as I can and logically deciphered each one, reaching the conclusion of Wammy's.

I loved my two years that I spent there previously, and I have no doubt that my continued education in that environment will be the best thing for me. As you know, I've already done my psychology degree at the age of sixteen, and, despite pursuing that career for the most part of my academic choices, I think that a change is also needed. Although I love the functions of the human brain, looking into it now seems so irrelevant. If there are any places left, I'd like to begin building a foundation towards a career in medicine or law. I'd really appreciate a chat with you about this – and would much appreciate it even if Wammy's can't is unable to accept me. I've spoken with everyone, and they all support my decision. I hope that you Also, I'm aware that I have to finish my current final year, which I'm presuming I should also be able to continue and catch up on at Wammy's. You know I'm a hard worker willing to work hard to gain the results that are needed and expected; I won't let you down. Also, in order to do this, I would like to be in England by the start of the next term, to which I'm unsure as to what date it begins.

I'm also sorry to burden you with this information such knowledge and decisions so close to Christmas. I know you're a family man and I'm sure you've got a very busy schedule, and I'm glad that you will have taken the time to read this. I hope that all is well with you, and I'll appreciate anything you can do.

Yours Sincerely,

Mello.

When I've drafted it, i rewrite it neatly, folding it up and taking out an envelope. I write the address on and then put the letter in it. I'll post it first thing in the morning.

_Dear Watari,_

_It's been a while and I apologise for that. How have you been? I hope you're keeping well._

_Many things have changed since we last wrote, including my decision for your offer. The circumstances to which I would have declined the offer have also changed, in that the main reason keeping me here has now gone. My two best friends, A and BB, died a few days ago – three, to be exact. I understand you're aware of them, even if you've not fully associated yourself with them, but of course, what reason would you have? The unfortunate turn of events has forced me to re-evaluate my academic future. From the depths of my heart, I know that I can't stay here in America, and moving away isn't me avoiding their deaths. I've embraced it as best I can, but with up and coming exams and schoolwork... I don't think that being here is the best thing for me any more. Even being at school and seeing friends' faces will just make me realise more and more that they aren't coming back, and I think that the whole situation requires a new and fresh beginning. One that I think I can make in England, at Wammy's. If you'll still have me then I'd gladly and gratefully accept your offer, however if it's an inconvenience joining mid-year then I understand entirely. I remember you saying "never think that all your options are out", so I've grasped as many as I can and logically deciphered each one, reaching the conclusion of Wammy's. _

_I loved my two years that I spent there previously, and I have no doubt that my continued education in that environment will be the best thing for me. As you know, I've already done my psychology degree at the age of sixteen, and, despite pursuing that career for the most part of my academic choices, I think that a change is also needed. Although I love the functions of the human brain, looking into it now seems so irrelevant. If there are any places left, I'd like to begin building a foundation towards a career in medicine or law. I'd really appreciate a chat with you about this – and would much appreciate it even if Wammy's is unable to accept me. I've spoken with everyone, and they all support my decision. Also, I'm aware that I have to finish my current final year, which I'm presuming I should also be able to continue and catch up on at Wammy's. You know I'm willing to work hard to gain the results that are needed and expected; I won't let you down. Also, in order to do this, I would like to be in England by the start of the next term, though, I'm unsure as to what date it begins._

_I'm also sorry to burden you with such knowledge and decisions so close to Christmas. I know you're a family man and I'm sure you've got a very busy schedule, and I'm glad that you will have taken the time to read this. I hope that all is well with you, and I'll appreciate anything you can do. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mello._

Watari wrote instantly; I got his reply two days after I'd written my letter. He was glad for my decision, sorry for my loss, excited to see me in the UK and intrigued about my future ideas all in one bundle. It made him a happy man, he told me. Via email, we transferred what was best, flights n' all, for the both of us. I wanted to go as early as possible to get set up for the next term, and Watari did his best to suit my needs. Once we were sure that the plane arrangements were sorted, he asked about accommodation; if I'd like to stay in the House itself (as I was still going to attend school), or move into the newly refurbished block of old-fashioned (but apparently cosy) apartments near the House, prepared for my further three years after. It housed all the scholarship students, all 30 of them – though it had the capacity for double that in the event of an unfortunate situation, in which the apartments would be able to house two, or three more people per room. Watari assured me that this had never been the case and that I'd be allowed my own single space.

I knew Rod had a safe house on the outskirts of London, but Winchester was out of that boundary, so self-housing wasn't an option; It was _out of the question _due to still being _young and easily taken advantage of, _apparently, according to Rod. The punishment of all those self defence classes were not even enough to sway him into thinking that I was a responsible adult, that I knew how to work many, many guns and weapons, and if it came to it, many more ways to kill. Rod wasn't risking my safety; He refused any argument. So I set Skyar on the case, and Misa too, but Rod stood firm. He and Wammy had already agreed that I should use the accommodation that Watari would provide (rather than finding my own), but they'd already dismissed the possibility of staying in the Scholarship Student's block because they'd all been taken up already – there wasn't space. I could've stayed in the House itself, but Watari thought I should have my own space – and I agreed with him. Eventually, after a few e-mails back and forth, Watari approached me with the idea of staying in my own flat, just as L did. L was on his final year of his course, but wasn't staying in the Block specifically for those students. So technically there was a spare room for me, only it still had L's stuff in it (he was quite the hoarder, really) as he used it sometimes (Spacious bastard had a room at Wammy's, the Blocks _and _his own place!). But yes – there were three whole floors, a flat in each, of which L had the middle floor to himself, the first floor and third floor were free. Why, I did not know – why L picked the middle one – I didn't know either.

I went for the top floor – why not. Less noise, I figured.

Rod didn't seem surprised when he got the details through, finding out that Wammy owned the whole 260 acre plot of land, with Wammy's right in the middle – so he owned most of the housing and accommodation for his students. Nice ol' chap!

There was a small fee to pay every month, like most universities in England, the money paying for maintenance and bills mostly. There was the option of house maids, but I wasn't overly fussed. I knew how to keep a house clean, and despite being used to the many maids that kept to the shadows and held the cleanliness of my current house, I was willing to keep my 'apartment' looking spick and span myself – it wasn't going to be a huge task. Rod and Watari settled the bank details so that the money would come from Rod's account and not mine, that way I wouldn't have to worry.

Watari assured me that all other arrangements would be made once I landed, after a good night's sleep of course, and also that he would be there at the airport, waiting for me, when I reached England, just as he had the first time around.


	29. Chapter 29  Epilogue

I'm stood at the airport terminal like I've reached the end of the world. I'm so close to leaving, it's actually there – ready for me to do – an actual possibility. I turn from it, holding my breath at the sight before me. Everyone in The Family had come to say goodbye. Oli and a few others were there too, and it really was a tear-jerking moment. I hug Misa first – so she can spend the rest of the time crying.

"Don't you _dare _ignore me over there, you got that?" I laugh and nod, patting her head. I go to Skyar next, hugging him too.

"So I err.. managed to camouflage a few err... _precautionary devices _in your suitcase" He whispers, pulling away and winking at me; I gawp at him for at least a minute, trying to figure how he camouflages _guns _in my suitcase. "Camouflaged Mel, they're fiiiine. Done it loadsa' times" He reassures me, but it fails. I laugh nonetheless and turn to Rod.

"You're a lot like your dad Mel, but a lot like your mum too"

"So you tell me" I roll my eyes and move in for a manly hug – but he captures my shoulders and halts me.

"You'll call every now and then, right?"

"Yup" I nod.

"..You'll be missed around here, you know that?"

"Yeah, Skyar keeps telling me that too"

"It's true" Rod nods. "I get that you're all grown up now, but ... moving to another country? On yer Tod?" He shakes his head. "Way to scare me Mel" My head falls in guilt instantly and he shakes my shoulders harshly (probably unintentionally harsh because, you know, Rod's a big man n' all). "Nawh, don't go feelin' guilty. Like I said, yer all grown up! Yer your own man now! Should be able go n' do these things" I nod and he seems satisfied, pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm leaving you in charge of The Family – just to reiterate that" I say confidently after a few seconds, pulling away with a grin.

"Hmm...i still think you could-" As like last night, he tries to persuade me out of it.

"You've run it for the past eighteen years Rod, what's a few more years? Unless you die-..." The thought made me nervous. "So don't go n' die, ok?"

"Yeah, sure Mel, ...here" He passes me the picture that usually hangs to the left of the door in his office. He strokes the frame fondly and pushes it closer to me.

"I don't ...don't you...it's—I can't-"

"It's a copy; you asshole, do you really think I'd give your irresponsible ass the real thing?" I laugh.

"That's a relief" It means more to Rod than it ever would me, so I am glad he's kept the original.

"Y'know, England isn't that far away when you think about it"

"Nope!" I laugh.

"So the time difference is a pain in the ass...you can always call home though"

"As long as you don't move to LA" I reason.

"Mel, jeez, I was _joking _about that" I hug him quickly again. We'd had a heart to heart the night before, well, yesterday. It's half three in the morning now; the plane leaves at quarter past four. We separate and I say goodbye to everyone else too. I wish Halle all the best with Rod, and I hope they'll still be a couple when I get back. Oli wishes me well, which is nice. We swap emails too. I can't help but think maybe he could have been a great friend of mine if I'd taken the time to get to know him so much more. By the end of it, Misa's still crying, Rod's still trying not to, and Skyar's pushing me for time. I wave goodbye to everyone, to everything and enter the terminal. I'm relieved that the suitcases passed the security, but it doesn't stop me panicking for the entire flight to England.

The whole idea thrills me. I'm looking forward to the entire thing already. Living on my own, doing my own thing, getting back into school and seeing Wammy again – it's all so...ideal! It feels right, and I don't feel like I'm abandoning A or BB. In fact, it's the opposite, some insane part of me thinks that they're coming with me, that they'll _always _be with me.

And that, despite everything that's happened, is more comforting than anything I've ever needed.

Including Chocolate.

So, England! Show me what you got!

**The End.**


End file.
